


The Dark Side (Whouffaldi)

by GayleWho27



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Romance, vampire, whouffaldi, whouffaldi au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 65,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayleWho27/pseuds/GayleWho27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whouffaldi AU.</p><p>It's a love story with a dark history. Clara Oswald meets this man who turned her world upside down, unbeknownst he was a deadly, dangerous, and sexy creature that could kill. She fell in love with him and knew there was no turning back for she knew his deepest and darkest secret he had kept for his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey :) I'm so glad you dropped by here. Anyway, I wanted to write a Whouffaldi Vampire fic. Haven't read any Whouffaldi fics like that so I decided to make one. And may I remind you that the Twelfth Doctor in this story looks young here :)
> 
> Warning: Mature content. Read at your own risk. Enjoy!

Clara tiredly leaned back against her chair, burying her face on her palms. It’s been hours that she was in her office, recording all the investigations one by one. There were so many cases that made Clara really awfully tired in tracing locations and wrote many descriptions with numerous paragraphs. She couldn’t bear it but the fact that she’s really interested in vampires; she wouldn’t stop. She wanted to discover the existence of vampires, whether they are real or not. People thinks that they are just myths and say that those vampire attacks are not true. Clara did not approve of that but still, her investigation continues. She grabbed her bag, left her office and went out of her house to have a walk. The coffee shop was just a few meters away an arrived in 15 minutes. She ordered her favorite Macchiato and patiently waited in her seat.

The shop’s environment was quite noisy but she didn’t mind until she saw this brown haired man, drinking from his cup. His table was just in front of hers and he was looking in a different direction. Clara was thankful he wasn’t looking at her since she is looking at him with awe. “Blimey,” she muttered under her breath and his eyes shifted to hers. Clara cleared her throat out, hoping for a new distraction would settle her awkwardness after their eyes met. The man fiddled with the cup in his hands as he watched her with a little smile worn on his lips. She looked away instantly and the waiter took her attention by serving the Macchiato she ordered.

“He’s attractive.” Clara took a little sip from her cup. Once again, her eyes settled on the table where he sat in but he was gone. He was just there a few moments ago and suddenly disappeared. She shook her head, continuously blinking her eyes and rubbed it carefully. “My gosh, I’m just tired. I don’t know what’s going on with my stupid mind again when I’m tired.” Clara grunted, drumming her fingers against the table. “But damn, I wish I’ll see him again.”

\--

Clara worked on the cases for 8 hours in her office and took a break again in the coffee shop. Entering, she noticed that man in the seat she usually stays in. She skipped all the way to her table and the man gave her a sweet smile along with a nod. “Hello.” He said. Clara noticed his sexy Scottish accent and it sounded music to her ears. “Hi, I’m Clara.” She stuck a hand out to him and sat on the opposite seat. He accepted her hand and shook it. “The name’s John. Pleased to meet you Clara.”

His hand. It was very cold for her. It send down shivers to Clara’s spine but despite of his cold hand, she was somehow glad she touched him. “I think I saw you yesterday if I’m not mistaken?” Clara asked, curiously.

“Yes, I noticed you were looking at me.” There was a hint of mischievousness in his tone and Clara liked it, despite that she doesn’t know him that much. His blue eyes studied her beautiful features. Big and roundish chocolate brown eyes, pink kissable lips and her cute dimples when she smiles. Clearly, he was in love with her features. To him, Clara looked so perfect and his thoughts are rambling but not at the moment.

Clara gulped and cleared her throat out to her flustered demeanor. “Well, I admit that I did. I’m just curious… You look pale. Are you alright John?”

“I—I’m anemic.” John shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway, don’t speak of that. Do want you want some coffee?” he changed the subject right away.

“Yes please. I’d love to.” Clara nodded, wondering why he suddenly changed the subject. She thought it was disrespectful in asking about his sickness despite that they’re getting acquainted. Some questions could literally push him to the edge so Clara took him easy. She doesn’t want any trouble or whatever chaos she can put up with him. Ignoring that thought would be definitely great since Clara noticed John changing the subject. And there, she wouldn’t ask anymore why he looked pale.

\--

“So, if you don’t mind, John. Tell me about yourself.” Clara looked up at him and drank from her delicious mug of Macchiato. She saw John’s lips form into a smirk, making her turn on. It was seductive, and Clara imagined herself pulling his face into a deep passionate kiss. Her desires couldn’t stop playing in her mind until John snapped a finger, causing her to get out of the trance.

“I’m sorry, what?” She spat out, eyes widening in confusion. John lead out a little laugh and replied. “Well, I’m into magic in which that is one of my hobbies. I like reading books, playing the piano and a heaps more that I cannot even enumerate. How about you, Clara?” His electric blue eyes struck her once she looked at him directly with those brown eyes of hers. She cleared her throat and replied with a smile. “I like mystery books. I like to travel around the world and discover new things.”

“Interesting.” John nodded, a smirk playing on his lips again. Clara grunted at the back of her mind, tempting to say how sexy his smile was. She couldn’t fight off her desires since they were being intensified by his smile. Trying her best to look away, Clara drank from her mug that was once hot but now cold. He watched her drink and waited until she placed her mug down—and she did.

“Clara?”

“Yes, John?”

“Do you want to eat dinner with me tonight in my house? You know… In a friendly—”

That statement immediately struck Clara like a thunder to her chest. Her heart pounded very fast and licked her lips then bit them in. Clara didn’t barely notice she began to smile subconsciously and John mirrored, looking at her with eyes ablaze. He knew Clara was really getting into him and the more she was interested in him. Not because of the spells he is chanting in his mind but his undeniable strong charm that seemed to be casted on the beautiful woman whom he is speaking to.

“Yes!” Clara suddenly squealed out in delight then covered her mouth. That escalated quickly and she didn’t even bother think of her answer properly. She just answered right away with excitement and John had a hint that she was desperate. Once she took her hands off her mouth, Clara gulped and replied, this time with modesty. “I mean, yes John. I’d like to eat dinner with you.”

John nodded and gestured her to move closer. He whispered the address in her ear, making Clara feel shiver. His breath brushed against her ear of every word he told her. When she leaned back again on her chair, John grinned. “See you tonight at 7, Clara.” He stood up and spread out his arms to her. Clara followed and hugged him right away. His arms gently wrapped around her and Clara had smug smile, hoping that he wouldn’t see it. Her splayed hands was placed on his back once she hugged him.

“Alright, see you at 7 John.”

\--

John headed back home with a smirk on his lips. After searching for a new mate, he knew that Clara could be a perfect wife for him. From the moment he saw her, he was attracted to her so much. He desperately wanted to touch her but he didn’t want to freak Clara out. John had it smooth, and didn’t want to make her uncomfortable during her conversation—although he did. His magic was working on her a while back which made Clara feel different. He saw her smile, even though he wasn’t looking or what which made him know how Clara felt about him.

The deep and darkest secret that no one ever knows, lies in his heart. Not even a single person knows who he is—or even what he is. He is a creature, unhuman, cold-blooded but has a warm heart for the woman he has fallen in love with. It made him feel human again, despite that he’s different from the human race. He is the shadow amongst them, and no one notices he’s always there—watching, lurking in every corner, blending in the society. He’s totally besotted with a pretty woman, believing that he was destined to meet her. He wants a new life with the woman he loves, and no one can ever stop him.

John wanted Clara so much in his life. Feeling the warmth of her skin, staring deeply into her eyes, putting his lips against hers? All the lust and desires he could not ever resist. He just encountered a woman once again in his life--he's choosy--but he wanted to be very wise of it. After all, it's love at first sight too. From the moment he laid his eyes on her, John never regrets in seeing this beautiful woman.

**

Clara was back in her apartment and couldn’t take John away from her mind. They just met and what surprised her is he asked if he wanted to eat dinner with her. That barely escalated quickly and her reaction looked so priceless to him, without her knowing. In a sloppy manner, Clara plonked herself on the couch, helplessly smiling at herself. She can’t believe that he asked her for dinner at 7—in his house!

Why would a man ask her to eat dinner with him in his after they just met? Her libido's gone insane and she always had to mentally reprimand herself for that. Those thoughts of him, kept on running in her mind as if it won't stop--and it actually doesn't. She was getting obsessed with him but lots’ of questions popped out in her head.

_How come he’s pale? Why is he like that?_

She had doubts in her mind, making her thoughts vague. Thinking too much wasn’t good and Clara took a deep breath and sighed. To make her feel calm, she closed her eyes and relaxed on the couch. Drowsiness poured over her, making her fall asleep and started to dream about John.

_His hands ran down to the side of her body, feeling every inch of her smooth skin. She led out a moan, as he began to kiss her hard, hands gripping on her hips. She felt his body rock against her, feeling the blissful sensations rippling throughout her body. The scent of rose candles, filled up her nose, making her feel like in paradise with him. Her hands scraped through his brown hair and gripped it tightly when he thrusted her harder. John nibbled down to her neck, pressing soft kisses and sucking her skin, leaving little red marks. Clara’s hands trailed down to his back, nails digging on his skin._

_He whispered flattering things about her on her ear, making Clara softly giggle and lifted her hips more to feel him inside her. A loud animalistic growl escaped from John’s mouth and pulled Clara for another desperate kiss. They both breathed frantically, kissing each other, tongues entwining and hips rocking in sync. She couldn’t handle the lust and kept on moaning out his name. John was staring down at her ablaze and Clara smirked at him. Their stares were burning, full of passion and desire._

_“I love you, my Clara.” He leaned over to Clara’s ear, chills sending own to her spine. “Sleep well, my Queen.”_

Clara woke up, feeling smothered. Sitting upright, she placed her palm on her head as her eyebrows furrowed. “Damn, dreams can be really desirable.” She swung her legs to the side of the couch and went for her bedroom to take a shower. Discarding all of her clothes, Clara hopped in the shower right away and took a bath. The lukewarm water rained down at her as she paused, burying her face on her hands. The dream flashed before her eyes as she resumed to take a shower again.

\--

Few hours have passed. Clara was able to organize her investigation files and cases in her office. All around her office were cut out newspaper headlines, pictures and other confidential stuffs. No one else knows about her secret office except for Clara. Everything in that room is classified and confidential in which Clara had to keep it safe if ever anyone tries to break in her flat. She still had John in her mind and it seems that she couldn’t keep him out just even for once.

He had been running her mind since she saw him in the coffee shop. But why is he always there when she’s there? There must but a reason why, and Clara thinks she should avoid it. And if she did not go to that coffee shop at that certain day, she mustn’t have met John in the first place. She’s lucky that she has met him.

Breaks were definitely her type right now and Clara left her flat, heading for the coffee shop again. She entered, smelling the good aroma of coffee. People were usually noisy but all she can hear is faint laughs and chatting. Coffee shops can be a good place to talk and meet new people—like what she did. Clara ordered a different drink, this time, a cold one. Basically, she was already dressed for her dinner with John. A little make up was worn and she never forgot to wear her new pair of black heels. She did want to look decent and presentable—oh, and attractive too.

“Large iced tea and a biscotti.” Those were the only words that came out from her mouth. Clara didn’t speak too much, most especially when she received her change. Nodding, she brought her iced tea and the biscotti. Her eyes searched for her usual place and saw several teenagers chatting and giggling aloud. To her annoyance, Clara rolled her eyes and looked for another vacant seat she could stay in.

She began to nibble on her biscotti, eyes staring somewhere in the coffee shop. Clara was thinking deeply about John, putting her in a trance. The noise of the people around her became muffled, like a volume turning down. Picturing herself with her life with John played before her eyes. She’s still a single beautiful lady, looking for her “prince charming” and not even a guy had dated her yet. Because of her investigations, she didn’t want anyone else to know, most especially if she has a boyfriend.

Clara’s eyes settled on the clear glass, taking a glimpse of the street. She could see people running with their things and a loud scream was heard from outside. She shook her head, breaking her trance and her consciousness came back. Realizing that the biscotti was half, Clara shoved it into her mouth and chewed on it well. Other people were screaming “Fire!” which made her jerk up from her seat and ran to the exit to see where the fire was.

A little of smoke irritated Clara’s eyes as she passed by through frantic people running away. She tried to look and follow where the smoke was coming from. A woman ran up to her and said. “Miss, don’t go back. The fire was caused by this person who lives in the flat.” She chewed on her words and ran away, leaving Clara behind who was in a state of shock. She remembered that all of her things were completely gone, her investigations and most of all, her only home. Clara had nowhere to live since the flat was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! :) I'm really glad in receiving your awesome feedbacks and the kudos! Thank you guys so much! I truly appreciate all of those. It makes my day and it makes me smile :)
> 
> If you want to talk to me, I have my Tumblr account called the3claras. Feel free to message me there! :) I promise, I don't bite; unless if I'm a vampire (But of course I'm not xD). I love meeting new people and make new friends! And please don't hesitate to talk to me. *hugs you*

Clara’s eyes wandered on the grand gate with bright lamp lights. There were vines, entwined above with withering leaves and down to the ground. The gate was in between gargoyle shaped stone walls, and the mansion house can be only seen through it. She pushed the gate in ward, feeling this weird cold wind brush against her face. Clara started to walk, following the stone path that leads to the mansion’s door. When she first saw John’s house, it really amazed her, despite of the eerie grand gate that slowly closed behind her. Clara didn’t expect and it made her shudder a little but tried to ignore it anyway. As long as she’s in front of his door, she was ready to knock.

Clara cleared her throat out and clench her fist that was about to knock on the door but opened by itself. Her eyebrows knitted together and crossed her arms. “Do you really have to open by yourself without me knocking?” she entered right away. To her surprise, she was dumbfounded by the Victorian-like interior of his foyer. The place was entirely grand and looked like a palace. At the first floor, there was a grand staircase that wounded up to the second floor, with golden cloth draped at the sides and a long red carpet on the middle stretched throughout till it reached the last stair. Under it was the dining area and three large glass windows nearby, viewing the beautiful fountain. The wall lamps and the chandeliers had made the house’s interior look more interesting for her. 

“Gee, I wish my house was like this too.” She uttered. “Uh, hello?” Clara called out and peered in the vast room to her left, seeing a huge kitchen. The paintings on the wall this time were landscapes that Clara had no clue where that takes place. Her eyes curiously looked around, amused by the beautiful interior. “How did John fix this all? He doesn’t have any maids or what?” She suddenly heard incoming footsteps from behind. Clara gasped, turning her back to see who it was. 

He wore a dark blue Crombie coat with red lining, dark blue trousers, white shirt as well and his black boots. His brown hair looked quite disheveled and Clara internally screamed when she saw his blue eyes looked at her with a smile on his lips. “You just brush past the dining room.” John glanced behind then fixed his eyes on her once again. Clara blinked and rubbed her eyes to see who it was. That man looked so different when he’s not in his formal top, trousers and black formal shoes. The suit he was wearing is different, crisp and ravishing. She could just imagine her hands running up to the lapels of his coat. 

“Hello, Clara. Welcome to my house.” John went to her, grabbed her hand softly and kissed it. “Dinner is ready.”

\--

“You look beautiful.” John offered a hand as his eyes studied her black dress, exposing her curves. He admired how sexy she was but it wasn’t a good time for him to think of that. “Why thank you, John. I like your suit.” Clara complimented, accepting his hand. He pulled a chair for her and let Clara sit then sat on the opposite chair. He was facing her and the food was now prepared before them. Glazed roasted beef, fried fish fingers and filet mignon. Those were Clara’s favorite food and she didn’t expect that’s their dinner. John poured red wine on her wine glass and spoke. 

“I want to tour you around my house after dinner.” Her eyes widened in surprise and looked up at him. “If that’s what you want?” He led out a little laugh, pouring wine to his own glass. “Well, I’m asking you if you like Clara.” Clara nodded, slicing the roasted beef on her plate. “Of course, John. I’d love to.” she took a short glimpse of him and knew he was looking back at her. 

“You’re Clara—Clara who?”

“Oswald. Clara Oswald.” She answered, getting a piece of fish finger. John began to nibble on his food and continued asking her questions. “Clara Oswald? That’s pretty. Since you do not know my surname, it’s Smith. John Smith is my name.” Clara nodded, showing that she was still interested in listening. She noticed how he smiled when she told her full name to him. “May I ask you something, John?” 

“Yes?”

“Your house is really grand and luxurious but how did you manage all this?” 

“I did it myself. It took me very long to achieve this one.” John in a monotone. Clara took a sip from her wine glass and opened her mouth to speak. “Do you live alone here? Do you have a wife? Children? A family?”

“I live alone, Clara. My parents died from an incident. And no, I don’t have a wife and children.” 

She noticed how serious his tone was. Clara frowned, feeling humiliated and continued to eat the food on her plate quietly. She didn’t speak to him anymore and thought he was angry. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I’m just curious.” John chewed on his food and swallowed. “Don’t be. I know that. And I may ask you that do you have a husband?” 

Clara giggled, taking another long sip from her wine glass with her eyes fixed on him. “Apparently, still looking for my prince charming.” John smiled and looked down at his plate. He had a plan but he didn’t want to rush it. The plan was to capture her heart, make her fall in love with him and make his dreams come true. Indeed, he was just a lonely man who lives in a huge mansion. John never had a love life and he is trying his best to get one. 

“Prince charming?” John finished the food on his plate and dusted off the crumbs from his coat. “Someday, you’ll find a man who will love you forever.” He a slight nod, grabbing his wine glass and stood up. He walked around the dining room, and continued chatting with Clara who was still eating. “I heard the news that there is this flat that was on fire. Do you know that?” 

She coughed and drank her wine before speaking. “Actually, Mr. Smith, that flat was my home. I lost everything that I have in there.” Clara pouted and he found it so adorable. Despite that she was sad in losing her home, John decided to let her stay in his mansion. “You lost your home? Well, I permit you to live here in this mansion. I have a spare bedroom upstairs.” 

Her heart pounded and the fact that he let her stay in his home, Clara felt a little awkward. He couldn’t just let her stay in his house like that but there was a hint that John really likes her. “Well?” John looked out of the window, taking a view of the maze’s entrance. “Are you finished eating or shall I wait for you, Clara?”

“No, I’m absolutely done. Thanks.” Clara replied right away, standing up from her chair and approached him. “I’m done.” She gave shy smile and he beckoned her to follow him. John led the way to the living room and Clara gasped in surprise. She spun, seeing all the living room’s antiques and large shelves, full of books. There was a fireplace, standing lampshades near the couches, a grand piano and a harp—everything that Clara wanted was there. Quite jealous that she didn’t have these things and to her amazement, she skipped her way to the grand piano. “You’re kidding, this piano is really beautiful.” 

Her fingers brushed against the cold keys of the piano. John smiled, watching her with those blue eyes of his. “Shall we go, Clara?” He glanced at the nearby door and Clara’s head lighted up. Their eyes met for a moment. She gave a genuine smile and went to him. “Well, I want to.” John linked arms with her and lead the way out to where the garden was.

\--

When she entered the garden with him, Clara felt it like a fairytale. There were bushes, shaped into a Dalek, a TARDIS, a Cyberman and lots’ of different things. “John, how did you—”

“Those were my favorite things when I was just a little boy. They were written in books and illustrated. But that doesn’t matter anymore.” He turned to her and smile. “Clara, let’s play a game.” There was a look of confusion on Clara’s face and she raised a brow. “What game?”

“This is a maze, other than a garden. If you can find your way to the finish line, then you win. It’s challenging and what more it’s also like hide and seek. Something awaits there at the finish line and choose your path wisely.” John flashed her a smile and Clara mirrored back at him. “You said you wanted to tour me?”

“Well, I want you to explore this place yourself. I’ll see you at the finish line, Clara.” He turned away but she quickly grasped onto his wrist. “Wait, John. Are you just going to leave me behind?” John turned to her once again, shooting her a seductive smile. Internally, Clara wanted to slap herself and scream. He was doing that charming smile of his again and she nodded. “I—I think I can do it myself now.” 

“And what if I don’t make it there? This place is so huge I might get lost.” Her lips pouted and John bit his lip in. Seeing that pout was so adorable to him that he just wanted to kiss her. All he did was he eyed on her and turned away with a mischievous smile. “You will make it Clara. If you think it’s impossible, it is not. And as a magician, I can make impossible things to possible. Can you prove that to me once you reach the finish line?” 

Clara chewed on her bottom lip and replied. “Yeah, just go. I won’t look. Now, go.” She turned away from him, covering her eyes with her palms. John gave one last look at her, and took a whiff of her cologne. It was sweet, delicious and alluring but since Clara’s waiting, he ran away slowly at first and with an incredulous speed. She took her hands away from her face and took a glimpse of John who was no longer there.

“That was fast.” She shrugged her shoulders and eyed around the maze. There were so many pathways she could choose from, specifically 4 pathways. Clara scratched her head and gritted her teeth. “Gee, if only I had magic like him. That’ll do.” 

**

The place was entirely getting a little foggy and Clara felt eerie as she took more steps on the concrete. Thankfully that the maze had stone pathways on the ground. The heels of her feet did hurt and nothing mattered to her except for the finish line. She knows that John was waiting for her there. 

She ended up with many dead ends and confusing connected pathways. Clara squeezed her eyes shut, knitting her eyebrows together. “C’mon, think. I’ve been to many pathways and I know it’s damn ridiculous.” She stood in the middle of the maze, her eyes studying the fog everywhere. It was hard for her to look but when she looked at this certain pathway, the fog went away. 

That surprised her and Clara squeaked. “Oh my stars! How am I doing this? Don’t tell me it’s John playing games with me because heck, he’s a magician.” She covered her mouth, eyes wide. Fireflies started to appear at her direction, showing the way to her. Following the fireflies, Clara smiled to her amusement. These little insects provided lights for her in the fog and it seems it was fading away.

Instead of Clara having a cloudy vision, it was entirely clear. From afar, she could see a gazebo with little lights designed on the roof. John could barely see Clara and he smiled, knowing she did make it. She froze once she saw him there. The scenery before her eyes was just beautiful and the fact that he’s in that gazebo, he was sitting on the flat comfy mattress. It was a good place to sit in and drink tea. Though, there was no tea but only John who awaits her. 

“Have I told you something about the impossible being possible, Clara Oswald?” John exclaimed. Clara just glared at him, smiling subconsciously. “C’mon, or you’re just going to stand there and do nothing?” he teased and she shook her head, breaking her own trance. 

“Oh, right.” 

She made her way to the gazebo as the fireflies around her flew away. “Did you see those fireflies around me? Are you the one doing that, John?” Clara panted, sitting on the mattress. John shook his head, realizing what she just asked. “Clara, that wasn’t me. I can’t do that at all… But did you?” His blue eyes met her brown ones, giving a chill down her own spine. “How can I even do that? I’m no any magician like you, John.” 

He smirked at her, playfully running a hand through his brown hair. “Clara Oswald, you are one impossible girl. You found the finish line and yet you’re asking me if I did that?” Clara studied him with confusion. She didn’t know why he was smiling but in her heart, she knew how sexy and ridiculous it was at the same time. 

“Yeah, it’s just that… I don’t know what’s going on?” Clara muttered, laying back against the comfy mattress. John looked down at her, seeing the lights gleam in her eyes. She just looked utterly beautiful to him. He placed a hand on her cheek and Clara shuddered at his touch. His hand, cold as ice, making chills radiate throughout her body. She got up, staring at him with eyes wide. “Have I told you that your eyes are really pretty, Clara? They look like the stars, so beautiful to look at all the time.”

She placed a hand over his, warm and burning like fire. Her warmth against his cold hand made him shudder at her touch. Their eyes locked for a moment with passion. John couldn’t believe he was looking into the eyes of the woman he loves. “From the moment I laid my eyes on you, Clara Oswald, you are the most beautiful woman that I’ve ever seen.”

Clara’s lips tugged a smirk, her other hand cupping his face. “I’ve never met a man like you before, John” she leaned over, pressing her lips against his. It felt cool but their burning passion for one another felt like it was warm. John leaned into the kiss as her hands slid to the back of his head. 

But Clara didn’t feel that it was right. She was kissing the man she just met. She may be completely in love with him but she just can’t. She immediately broke the kiss, panting with her eyes wide. That look in her face was horror, instead of confusion. “I—I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Clara sniffled, feeling embarrassed of herself. 

John lifted her chin up with a finger and smiled with a giggle. Clara laughed and shyly smiled at him. “No, really, sorry. I just—” He laughed along with her, as she wasn’t able to say anything. They both just looked at each other, wearing those ridiculous smiles. Clara couldn’t help herself but to blush all the time. The butterflies in her stomach were making her feel different towards him. John really admired how cute she looked, most especially if she was blushing. It made her cheeks red that he just wanted to press soft kisses on.

“Perhaps I’ll show you the spare bedroom I have in the mansion? I bet you’re tired.” John said, changing the subject.

“Yeah, sort of. And yes, please show me where it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I finally made them kiss for the first time but Clara felt so embarrassed. But in the preceding chapters, you'll see ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! :) I added Vastra, Strax and Jenny in this chapter. Vastra isn't a green lizard in here but looks human as well as Strax who used to be a potato head *giggles* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Clara and John made their way back to the mansion. She felt a little tired from walking and did not have the energy to walk up the stairs. He carried her up in a bridal style and she was not negligent of what was happening around her. “I’m sorry, I’m just tired John.” Clara yawned and dug her face on his coat. He looked down at her, smiling at her playfully. That action from her, he did not expect it but finds it utterly cute.

John made his way to the Master’s bedroom, a huge room perfectly for Clara. Entering, he switched the lights on and approached for the bed. Gently, he took her heels off her swollen feet and layed her against the comfy bed. Clara smiled at the feeling of being comfortable in this bed and felt like heaven. “We should talk again tomorrow, Clara. Sleep well.” He kissed her forehead softly. The smile on her lips did not fade but became wider.

A scene from her dream—she remembered it. Those were the same last words he told her before she slept, except in calling her “My Queen”. John pulled the duvet for her and hovered it above her. “Sweet dreams, Clara.” He turned away afterwards, heading for the door and left.

\--

John opened the door to his room and began to pace. Everything that he and Clara did together just keeps on running in his mind. And their first kiss? He liked it, but he knew Clara felt that it was a mistake to do that. Little did she know that he was using her magic on her—it was working! That was the reason why she kissed him.

His eyes darted for the telephone, thinking that he would phone his loyal friends. John started to make a phone call and waited for the other line to pick up. “Ah, yes, Mr. Smith. What seems to be the problem?” he heard a female voice and John smiled. “Vastra, I want the three of you to be here tomorrow. I want you to meet this special woman I lov—like, I mean.”

“Seems like the King has found his true love?” Vastra teased. “And yes, we’ll visit you there tomorrow. And wait, Sire, why is she living there with you?”

“She lost her flat and I took pity on that. And also, she doesn’t have clothes. Mind if you and Jenny would go shopping before you get here? I’ll pay you with my credi—”

“No need, Sire.” She cuts him off and smiles. “Pleased to see your to-be Queen. What’s her name?”

“Her name is Clara. That’s her name.”

“Well, Clara is a pretty name. I look forward in seeing her tomorrow. And you know John, don’t push everything to the limit. You might scare Clara off. And I sense you’ve been using your magic towards her. And by the way, I’ll have a word with her alone.”

John bit his lip in and winced. He almost forgot that Vastra can sense if you used magic or not. She is a clever woman and it seems she could predict things. Aside that he was her best friend, Vastra will do anything to help his friend, along with her wife, Jenny and their other best friend which is Strax.

He swooned. “I couldn’t help myself. She’s just too beautiful.”

“Mr. Smith charmed by the stunning beauty of a human woman. How sweet is that! Looking forward to see the future Queen of yours, even though she doesn’t know. Now, farewell for we shall see each other tomorrow.”

The call ended and John placed back the phone. He buried his face on his palms and sighed. “I should probably keep distance. My magic’s working on her but it seems that it’s too much. Forgive me, Clara. I won’t do it again.” When he took his hands away from his face, his blue eyes were now red. “Someday, you’ll be a Queen, dearest Clara. Together, we reign the clan… You and I… But soon…”

\--

The next day…

Clara was awoken by the smell of French toast, coming from the kitchen. A smile crept up her lips, her eyes fluttering open. She sat upright her bed, finding a little note with a long red silk robe, a rose and fluffy slippers. Grabbing the note, Clara read aloud to herself.

_Clara,_

_Goodmorning, Clara! Glad you’re awake! I’m giving you my robe and slippers. And please, make yourself at home. I’m sorry about your flat too. Anyway, we have visitors coming who has a surprise for you. You’re wondering about the rose too, aren’t you? Well, that is yours. If you’re looking for me, I am in the kitchen making breakfast for us. See you there!_

_Truly yours,_

_John_

Clara got off the bed, unzipped her dress and tossed it on the side of her bed. Since John had left a robe for her, she wore it including the slippers. “That’s more like it. I can barely move properly now.” Her eyes settled on the rose. “And aren’t you the sweetest thing?” The door suddenly opened and she flinched in surprise. Her heart pounded, blood rushing through her veins and was stunned. Since she knows that she is in John’s home, Clara knew it was just him before she could even turn her back. The beating of her heart went back to its normal tempo and now felt so calm about it.

Clara turned to that direction and saw John who was wearing the same robe as hers but it was blue. “Sorry, did I disturb you Clara? I just wanted to say that breakfast is ready.” He flashed her a warm smile, making Clara blush. “No, don’t worry. You didn’t interrupt. And you made breakfast? That’s really embarrassing for me.”

John beckoned her to follow him. “Don’t be, Clara. It’s like we’re flat mates. Now, c’mon, don’t let the food wait. It’ll get cold. I also have tea. Chamomile? Jasmine? Which one do you like?” the tone of his voice was bright and happy. Clara could see it in his eyes, and the thing is, he’s offering a lot of things to her. And no wonder she felt so embarrassed for that. Who wouldn’t be?

“Right, I think Jasmine would be great.”

\--

As John and Clara finished eating their toast, they drank their tea and had a chat. “Who are the visitors, if you don’t mind me asking about it?” Clara took a sip from her tea cup and gently placed it down on the table with the caddie plate under. John replied, drinking all his tea at once. “Well, they are my best friends. I’d like you to meet them all.” He gave her another smile before looking away. “Your best friends? How many of them?” Clara had a bemused look on her face and John internally chuckled. “Don’t worry, they’re just 3 of ‘em. You’re nervous aren’t you?”

“Of course, not! I’m looking forward to see and meet them!” Clara grinned the doorbell rang. John stood up from his seat, raising his index finger and with his brows up. “Speaking of which, they’re here.”

\--

“Hello, I am Vastra.” Said the woman with black hair and pale blue eyes. She beamed at Clara and shook her hand that Clara offered. “And this is my wife, Jenny.” She pointed at the dark haired brunette with hazel brownish eyes. Jenny accepted Clara’s hand and greeted her warmly. “Pleased to meet you.” Clara’s eyes went to the man who had golden brown hair, standing next to Jenny. “And I am Strax.”

"Nice to meet you all, I am Clara Oswald."

John watched the 4 of them, impressed. He just stood there, watching them until his best friends entered the house and Strax went out again and came back, holding lots’ of bags. Clara wondered what it was and realized what John told her. Those were the gifts they wanted to give Clara and it made her feel so bad. “But these bags, they are too much. Oh my god, thank you so much and I just don’t really know what to say. Did you know what happened to my flat?” They all sat in the couch located in the living room.

Clara sat next to John and blushed more, her cheeks now visibly in a shade of deep scarlet. “My dear, we’re sorry about to hear that your home has been destroyed. But at least, John had let you stay here. Isn’t that right, Mr. Smith?” Vastra gave a look which made John feel uncomfortable by the teasing tone of her voice.

“I—ugh.. Yes.” He looked up and down, biting his lip in nervously. Clara glanced up at him, realizing he was also blushing. Jenny cleared out her throat and attempted a small talk with Clara. “So, Clara, tell us about yourself.”

“I’m from Blackpool. I like traveling a lot and reading mystery books.”

“Very nice, Clara. My wife and I like mystery books too. It’s very great to know someone’s interest that is similar as me. How interesting it is.” Vastra cheerfully said, showing a thumbs up to her. “Uhm, may I have a word for Clara for a moment? We’ll just be outside in the garden.” She gestured Clara to stand up and head to the garden.

“We’ll be back in a while. I just want to talk to her privately.” Vastra gave a look to John who was looking back at her with a mad look. He knew what she was going to say and he mouthed to her. “Don’t you dare tell her!”

“We’re going.”

Clara went ahead out while Vastra stood by the door, glancing at the three. “We’ll be back in a mo. I just want to interview her.” Strax, Jenny and John nodded in showing their approval.

\--

Once Vastra and Clara were outside, Jenny decided to share what's in her mind.

“So, Mr. Smith, is that the woman you like because she’s really a beautiful woman. I mean, look at her. Her features… she’s like an angel from above! I like her for yah!” Jenny exclaimed happily and John tried to shush her. “Shut it, Jenny. Clara doesn’t know that I like her. I mean, from the moment I saw her I fell in love with her.”

“But Sire, you just met her. Don’t push it too much.” Strax replied, giving him a death glare and John rolled his eyes and groaned. “Alright, alright! So what will I do?!” he raised a brow and shrugged his shoulders. “Take it slow, Mr. Smith. You have all the time in the world to take it slow. Don’t rush everything.” Strax said, word by word.

“Strax is right. Don’t you rush it and don’t push it. Once you do, you lose her. I understand that you’re crazy in love with her but try to control yourself, Mr. Smith. This is just an advice because in our own opinion, maybe she could make a good Queen.”

“Alright you gurus, thanks for that.” John smiled in a silly way and began to laugh with the two. He is this man, deeply in love with a woman who is confused about love—that emotion he couldn’t express towards Clara. He was simply using his magic to cheat it and because of Vastra, she was able to sense it. Now that he learned not to rush, he’d rather take it in a slow way.

“You can’t hurry love, Sire. Someday, she will show you that she loves you too. Just wait for that time. Be patient, and don’t you dare use your magic on her.”

“C’mon, Jenny, it’s like you don’t have magic to cheat with.” He rolled his eyes and mimicked her words. Jenny gave him a playful smile and scoffed. “I was born as a witch and so is my wife. I only use it when I need. And you, Mr. Smith, the King of Vampires, born with special powers and labels himself as a magician, trying to put a spell on Clara?”

“Hey, you’re forgetting me!!” Strax groaned, crossing his arms under his chest. “Remember that I’m the only one different here!” John glared at Strax and laughed. “There speaks the Lycan now.” Jenny took a deep breath and sighed. She is enjoying the funny little argument they were having but it was leading to something else now.

“Oh stop it you two. This ends right now.”

“If only I could bite Sire right now, he’d probably shut up.” Strax growled at John, his mouth morphing into a wolf’s and went back to its normal form. He almost transformed right in front him and John hissed, his red eyes ablaze and fangs showing at him. “Oh yeah? I could snap your neck in a split of a second by now.” John’s eyes turned back to blue as his fangs were now just normal teeth than being razor sharp.

Jenny snapped her fingers, tape appearing on John and Strax’s mouth. It covered their mouth and prevented them from speaking. They both tried talking, voices muffled and Jenny warned them, pointing at them both. “I told you to shut it right? Now stop with this. Funny arguments can lead to serious ones.” She eyed on the two men, looking at each other furiously. After a few moments, they began to laugh and Jenny snapped her finger again, the tape on their mouths were now gone.

“I didn’t mean that, Strax. It’s just good to see you guys again.” John and Strax did a high five, along with Jenny. “It’s really good to see you too, Sire.”

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like flatmates? Those two? Well, I think that's where Clara and John's story begins. ;) And heck, Vastra, Jenny and Strax ships them both! xD
> 
> Leave a kudo if you like it and if you have anything to say, feel free to comment ;) Thank you! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello! :D Sorry to keep you waiting. I have a lot of things to do and I didn't have time to update. Special mention to: TheDoctorShadow, LisaMarieB, and all the people who commented in my story! :) Thank you guys so much! xx
> 
> @TheDoctorShadow : I saw your message in Tumblr a few days ago! I messaged you back there so yeah :)
> 
> Free hugs for everyone from me! Have a nice day and enjoy this chapter! :)

“Come, let’s walk around shall we dear?” Vastra had let Clara loops arms with her and began to walk in the maze. “So, tell me about yourself Clara. I want to get to know you better.” Her pale blue eyes gazed on Clara’s brown ones. She smiled at Vastra, welcomed by her kindness. “Well, I’m quite shy if it’s in front of you all but for me, it’s better if it’s one to one. Anyway, I’ll tell you about myself. I’m Blackpool, I like traveling and learn a lot of things.”

“If you don’t mind, what places have you traveled to, my dear?” Vastra’s eyes wandered around, appreciating the bushes that were shaped into many different characters. She knew that these were John’s favorite characters in a book when he was little. He used to talk about it with her, Strax and Jenny at times when they are together. That memory of hers that made Vastra smile subconsciously and later realized she was having a conversation with Clara.

“Romania was my favorite place, most especially in Transylvania. Medieval towns, mountainous borders, and such beautiful castles there. I like it because it’s history. And locals there, they told me some stories about the legend of Dracula. Do you know Dracula, Vastra?”

Vastra nodded. “Yes, I know about that legend. I don’t think so that his existence was proven. Nevertheless, it’s just a legend. Vampires pique my interest, most especially stories about them.” Clara looked at her and squealed in delight like a child. “Hang on, I like vampires too.” Vastra raised a brow and smirked at her.

“I see that you are not lying, Clara Oswald. You are truly interested in them.”

That made the brunette stop from walking, immediately unlinking her arm from Vastra. Her eyes were filled with curiosity, staring at the woman beside her with those wide eyes. Thinking that the woman she’s talking to was suspicious, Clara asked.

“How can you say that Vastra? You don’t know who I really am.”

Vastra stopped to face Clara and their eyes met once again. When Clara saw those pale blue eyes of hers, it’s like Vastra knew something from her that she did not speak of. “You are a secret detective, pretending not be one at the moment. Yet you are searching for that kind that is unhuman. Why?”

“I’m sorry but it is none of your business.” Clara shook her head, looking away. She prevented herself from their eyes meeting and she was no longer interested in telling more things to Vastra. “It’s in your subconscious Clara and I can see everything there. The answer is in there. And there are some things I cannot tell you, most especially about your family.”

At that thought, Clara’s head lighted up. “What? What do you know about my family? How are you even doing this one?” Vastra gestured to walk with her again and they did. Clara took little steps, wearing an angry look on her face. It was impossible for Vastra to know about Clara. She never told her secrets or anything about her family her, not even a single one. That made Clara feel a bit horrified of Vastra.

“So your mother never spoke about me, did she?” There was a worried look on her face, and Clara looked bemused. “What do you mean? I never heard of you before, Vastra.” Both of them turned to a corner, revealing the gazebo that Clara and John stayed in last night. She knew that they were walking so long and didn’t even notice that. “And we’ve been walking for so long. I didn’t even realize—”

“You didn’t because you were focusing on our conversation. And I’ll tell you then, Ms. Oswald. I was your mother’s best friend and she mostly told stories about you and your father. She is a beautiful person, inside and out. I’ve met you before and I assume you do not remember… May I access your memories, Clara?” Vastra lifted both of her hands, reaching out Clara’s temple. It hovered her, just a few inches away from Clara’s temples. The brunette hesitated at first and reluctant to accept. She slowly nodded and bit her lip in.

Vastra nodded back and placed her thumb on Clara’s temple. “Close your eyes, dear.” Clara obeyed, her eyes slowly fluttering closed. She mirrored and tried to gain access through Clara’s memory. Vastra was in the verge of trying but she suddenly felt a spark and Clara bolted out to her touch.

“Ouch!” She winced and shook her head at the pain. “Why did that happen, Vastra?” Vastra who tried to regain her vision, squeezed her eye shut and opened them again. “Your memories has a block—very strong and difficult to go through. And it’s impossible for any mind readers to access your memories. I knew your mother was trying to protect you from the truth by blocking your memories. That was clever of her to do so.” A hint of smile crept up her lips which made Clara even more confused. “How? I do not understand. All of these?”

“Your mother is protecting you because you are a precious daughter to her. You’re one of a kind.”

The selection of Vastra’s words made Clara wonder, a lot of questions popping out of her head. Things were getting interesting and thrilling for her at the same time and her curiosity is on the highest level. “One of a kind? Why that? Sorry, it’s just that I’m really getting into this.” Vastra placed a hand on her shoulder gingerly and tapped it. “My dear, you never found out the truth. You knew your mother was sick but never told you the cause… Your father didn’t like to tell you because he has gone mad.”

“Yes, I know that the death of my mother is caused by her sickness. Every single day, I thought about it, wondering what it was. My Dad never spoke to me about it.”

“Are you sure you want to know, Clara?”

“Yes! Cause I’m desperate and these thoughts in my mind are really making it vague. I want to know the truth and that comes from you. Tell me everything and this will be kept in between you and me.”

Vastra took a deep breath and sighed. Her hand slipped off from Clara’s shoulder and placed her hands together on her lap while having an eye contact with the brunette she was facing. “Your mother is a pure witch and so am I. Your father is human and so, that makes you as half witch and half human. Clara, your powers are blocked by your mother. And in our coven, you are the only half-human witch—you’re the very first one to be.”

“A wi-witch?” Clara stammered, taken aback by what Vastra said. “So you’re telling me I’m a sorceress?” Vastra nodded, showing that Clara should believe it. Clara gawped at that, still cannot believe herself in being a witch. “Then how can I activate it?”

“Jenny can help me. Your block is too strong in which I cannot break through. Maybe our powers could unblock your memories and your powers at the same time. We will see.”

\--

Jenny teleported in the gazebo wherein Vastra and Clara stayed in. “What seems to be the problem?” her eyes gazed at the two before her. “A ritual will be held, Jenny. Clara knows that she’s one of us. Now, together we shall unblock her memories and her powers.”

Without hesitation, Jenny nodded and spread out her hands. “Come, we must hold hands to bind the link.” Vastra and Clara stood up, walking up to Jenny and held her hands. Vastra and Jenny closed their eyes, chanting a spell. Clara felt the gushing wind, her eyes turning black for a moment and felt such power running through her veins. Through the link, Vastra was able to access now to Clara’s memories of her mother. Each of them, until such time she found a memory wherein Clara’s mother, Ellie, was talking to Clara, moments before dying in front of her on the hospital bed.

_‘Clara, my precious little girl. Promise me one thing.’ Ellie held onto her daughter’s hand weakly and gently stroking Clara’s hand with her thumb._

_‘What is it, mother? I swear, I can keep your promise.’ Clara cried, gripping her mother’s hand._

_‘Promise me that you can take care of yourself and your future family that I’ll never meet. There are… Bad people around… And remember... Run and never look back. I love you, my precious girl.’_

All of their eyes opened at once and fresh tears were strolling down Clara’s cheeks. She remembered the last words of her mother before dying. Sobbing, Vastra pulled her into a comforting hug and stroked her back gently. “I’m sorry, Clara. I’m truly sorry about your mother.” Tears prickled in Vastra’s eyes and Jenny frowned, remembering how she mourned over Ellie.

Clara felt drastic and shocked after learning about the truth of her being half witch and her mother as pure. She may believe in fairytales, know stories about mythical creatures that are unbearably true. Secrets were unveiled, and she knew more about the past of her family. Clara never knew she was gifted with such magic that she inherited from her mother, Ellie. In the coven, little did she know that her mother was the strongest which among them but had gone weaker because of an incident that happened caused Ellie to die.

Dave, Clara’s father, had gone mad about the death of his wife and the culprit. Jenny remembered Vastra telling her how Ellie died and it’s because of a Strigoi, the undead vampire. The coven only consisted of Vastra, Jenny and Clara but originally should be six. 3 members had died, including Ellie.

“Like what you said Clara, only between you and me. We should talk about this sometime but not in front of John.”

Clara was puzzled and did not manage to ask anymore. She just called out her name, since they were hugging each other for several minutes. “Vastra?” Vastra politely replied to her niece. “Yes, my dearest niece?” Clara wiped her tears away and sniffled. “In my room, we should talk about it. We better include Jenny too since she’s my aunt too.” Her teary eyes went to Jenny and Jenny gave a little smile. “Of course, dear. You can talk about it with us but John should never know about it.”

“But what’s up with John? Is he—”

“No, Clara. There are things that should not be spoken with him because he is different.” Vastra sharply replied, making Clara silent for a few moments.

\--

Clara stayed in the Master’s bedroom’s terrace, sitting on the bench while watching the sky. She wanted to clear out her mind due to her vague thoughts. The truth was circling around her and the fact that she’s shocked, Clara cannot get over it. A knock was heard from her room and she glanced to see the door opened by Vastra and Jenny, holding three cups of tea.

A little smile crept her lips and the two smiled back at Clara. “You alright, dear?” Vastra asked, shutting the door with her foot. Jenny went ahead to give Clara’s cup and she thanked her. “Thanks, I just had to clear my thoughts out.” Vastra followed after, sitting right next to Clara on the bench; and followed by Jenny. “It’s alright, Clara. We just wanted to give you time to clear it out.” She gingerly patted Clara’s back and drank her tea afterwards.

“Clara, do you like Mr. Smith?” Jenny asked, curiously. Clara, who was drinking her tea, choked on it and coughed. “I-I’m sorry what did you say?” she coughed once again until such time she was able to talk properly. “Why did you ask that question?”

Jenny shrugged her shoulders, her lips forming into a playful smile. “Nothing, it seems that you both look so great together. Just asking but do you really like Mr. Smith?” Vastra was able to hint Clara blushing, cheeks visibly turning to red. She saw how she bit her lip in, and led out a soft giggle. “Well, I mean he’s handsome but I wanted to get to know him better.” A smile tugged the corner of Vastra’s lips. “Then you should talk to Mr. Smith about interesting things like… your interests, hobbies or whatever you have in common. And by the way Clara, I’m sorry about your flat consumed by the fire.”

“That’s alright. I never how it started but that person is an _arsehole_ , I swear.” Clara muttered under her breath, taking a sip from her tea as her eyes rolled. A loud crack of thunder appeared in the sky, and Jenny knew that Clara was manipulating the weather. “I think you’re using your power, Clara.”

“Am I?” Clara smirked, raising a brow. The thunder cracked and roared once more and Vastra glanced up at the sky that was no longer sunny but saw nimbus clouds forming. “Impressive, Clara. Now, try to say ‘Atherium ventis’. You’ll see what it is.”

“Atherium ventis.” Clara chanted and Jenny felt suddenly cold by the wind that brushed against their faces. “That was quite strong. Good. You don’t want to know what this means but say ‘Magneticus attractum’.”

“Magneticus attractum!”

Clara was expecting something to happen but it seemed that it was nothing for her. “Well? What was that all about?” she shrugged her shoulders and raised a brow. Jenny gave a playful smile to Vastra and she mirrored back. They both know what the spell means except for Clara. Clara had this curious look on her face again and laughed. “C’mon, what’s with the smiling there? What’s that spell anyway?”

“Oh,” Vastra nonchalantly replied, her gaze fixed on Jenny. “That was nothing, Clara.” Jenny winked at Vastra and mouthed to her. “That spell only works to the opposite gender and the man she’s thinking of. Let’s see how it will affect John.”

“And Clara…” Jenny called out her name, this time looking at her. “Don’t tell anyone that you have magic, okay?”

“Uhm… Okay.” Clara giggled, finishing her tea. “Why would I in the first place?” The tone of her voice was different. She had a plan in her mind and she thinks she will fulfill it someday. After all, she is a unique witch of the coven. Clara has learned about her mother’s secret and knows she was trying to protect her. Vastra hoped someday that Clara has the potential and use her magic powers wisely. The revelation of Clara as part witch is only kept in between her, Vastra and Jenny. They didn’t want Clara to tell anyone, even if she had a plan to do so. It was dangerous


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! :) Sorry for the delay! But here it goes! I hope you guys like it!

Vastra, Jenny and Strax didn’t stay that long in John’s mansion since they had to go back to their home. Clara thanked them for giving her new clothes and it cost a whole lot of money since her clothes were truly expensive. She didn’t expect that, and what made her feel embarrassed is that they payed for her expense but Vastra said it was worth it. Now that the three left, Clara and John were the only one in the mansion.

John was in the living room, working on something as he sat by the grand piano. There were scattered papers around on top of the piano and he held his pencil, writing music notes. Clara went down the stairs slowly, and headed to the living room where John was. He dropped his pencil on top of the piano, wiggled his fingers and began to play the piano once again.

He read the notes he wrote a while back and Clara paused from walking, keeping herself out of his vicinity. The way he pressed the piano keys were delicate and gentle. Every note he played, sounded so beautiful for Clara. Until such time, he stopped and led out a frustrated groan. Clara showed up to him, catching his attention on her.

“That sounded so beautiful, John. How come you stopped?”

John shook his head and frowned, looking down at the piano keys. “I composed this one and I... ugh... Nothing. It’s just a song for someone _special_.” Clara approached him, sitting on the piano bench where he sat on. “Do you need help in composing? I can help you out with that. Besides, I’ve been playing piano since I was a little girl.”

He nodded, finding her topic interesting. “That’s great, Clara. So… Rather than staying here all day in the mansion… Do you like to go somewhere else? Or perhaps go shopping?” John gave her a warm smile. He wanted to spoil her a lot and would do anything for her but remembers that they’re just friends.

“My _treat_. It’s better that I should go with you because if you’re alone, it’s dangerous.”

“I’ve been alone John and I’m used to it but _hey_ , since there’s time—we can go out. Wait for me. I’ll just take a bath and change quickly. Give me 10 minutes, I guess?” Clara hugged him right away before skipping all the way upstairs to her room. John just smiled in his seat stupendously and shook his head. “Oh, Clara. What a charming woman you are.”

\--

John changed into his casual attire—a simple white shirt, black leather jacket and a pair of black shoes. He wanted to look simple but his poise and his style just made him looks so posh. Patiently, he waited for Clara in the living room while taking short glimpses of his watch. It was almost 3 in the afternoon and Clara quickly went down the stairs in a hurry.

“Sorry! My clothes were a mess in the closet because it fell off!” Clara exclaimed, heading to the living room and to her surprise, it was a coincidence that both of them were wearing leather jackets. John’s blue eyes studied her. She was wearing a white romper that was only about until her knees and paired it with a leather jacket like John’s. What made her look more fashionable was her black heels and the way she held her red bag.

“You look… se—lovely.” John stood up, gulping. Butterflies in his stomach began to make him feel nervous when Pretty much, that word almost slipped out of his mouth. _Sexy_. Indeed she was but the mere fact that he didn’t want to make Clara take it differently. Complimenting her is a good idea for him, and probably he would do it always.

“Thanks, John! You look dashing! Ready to go now?”

“Yeah, of course. Thanks.” He slightly nodded, blushing.

\--

John and Clara went shopping together. First, he bought her different kinds of shoes and waited for Clara who was fitting it before John would pay. One of the saleslady stood by Clara, and waited too. “Isn’t that marvelous, Miss?” said the saleslady, causing Clara to look up at her. “What is?” she hooked her sandals and shuffled her feet, trying to feel if it was comfortable. The saleslady’s eyes went to John who was busying himself in looking for other shoes that Clara might like. “You’re husband likes spoiling you very much.”

Clara smirked, shaking her head in disbelief. “Husband? I’m sorry but he’s not my husband. Just a good friend of mine. Well, he is my friend but likes to spoil me. I just don’t know why?” The saleslady smiled a little and Clara stood up with her brown sandals on. John turned to Clara’s direction and flashed her a grin. “Well? Does it fit you perfectly?” he asked, rummaging his pocket to get his wallet.

Clara spun around and walked. “Yeah, and comfortable too.” The saleslady hesitated to ask John something and he entertained her question. “Yes? What is it? Were you going to say something?” Clara stopped from her pace, looking at the latter before her. The saleslady opened her mouth to say something. “You look perfect together, Sir.” She finally said. John felt a little uncomfortable from what the saleslady said but deep inside, he was screaming. _Did you just say perfect together Miss?_

Clara sat on the chair, taking off the sandals and brought it back inside the box. “I’ll get this one and the others.” She wore her black heels and glanced up at John. “I’ll pay you back when I have a job. Thanks.” Clara stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

\--

Few hours have passed. John and Clara stumbled in a diner eating fish and chips. Surely, they were tired from going to one place to another but for John, he never felt tired. He feigned to be tired. Doubting that Clara might have suspicions about him, John had no choice and act like a human. He knows that Clara is this warm blooded beautiful human and him in general? The cold-blooded creature and has feelings for her.

“Did you enjoy Clara? Because I did.” John gently placed his glass on the table, just finished drinking his strawberry milkshake that Clara chose. When they ordered, he was unsure of what flavor of milkshake he would choose. And what made Clara feel so weird is the waitress flirting with him.

“Yeah, thanks John. I did.” Clara placed a hand on top of his, brushing her thumb gently on his skin. After, she quickly withdrew her hand away from him. “And the waitress is really weird. Have you noticed?” Clara’s eyes darted to the waitress who was cleaning and wiping the table from afar. John glanced at that direction and chuckled. “Really weird. I’d rather choose you than her.”

“I’m sorry… What did you say?”

“I—ugh… Nothing. Sorry. I said I just wanted to choose… a new meal.” The expression on his face was anxious and nervous at the same time. _Was that a confession?_ _I hope she did not hear that or what. I don’t understand if she’s using her charm on me? But why does it feel so strong?_

The waitress had finished wiping the table and headed for John and Clara’s table. Clara’s eyes darted to John then to the approaching waitress. “Speaking of the devil, she’s coming John. And what’s that thing she’s bringing out?” The waitress brought out a white card and went to John’s side. “Hi, if you wanna go hang out with me, here’s my address and phone number.” She hovered the card in front of him and his eyes scanned her name. _Severine._

“Severine, I’m sorry but I already have someone else.” Gingerly, he reached out for Clara’s hand and Clara held it tightly. Severine’s eyes went to their hands and to both of them, ashamed. “Oh, I see.” The shame in her eyes were clearly seen by John. He knew she was jealous and waited for the moment for her to leave. Severine gave them a fake smile then turned away.

Clara immediately looked at John and he returned the look. “Sorry, Clara. I just had to—” She cuts him in a midsentence, chuckling. “Protect yourself from her? I know how you felt John. We better leave now, unless if you’re going to order something?” He shakes his head, disapproving. “No, and we’re never going back here ever again.” John pulls her hand, signaling her to stand up with him. The two of them left the diner and called out a taxi, heading back to John’s mansion.

“Oh no, we didn’t bring any umbrella.” John muttered, staring out of the window, watching those little droplets start pouring from above. Clara glanced at her window, seeing that the rain was getting a little hard. “Blimey, I think the rain’s going to be a bit strong.” He sighed, massaging his temples with his fingers. “I think I can do something about it.”

“How?”

“Magic.” John smirked, snapping his fingers as he internally chanted a spell in his mind. The pouring rain started to levitate, going back up to the sky. Clara leaned over to the window, trying to take a look. “No way.” The taxi driver gasped, seeing the road clearer. “Rain is never like that. It’s not possible.” He glanced at the rear mirror, eyes staring at John. The taxi driver was shocked of what he had done. “Sorcery! That is sorcery!”

John’s eyes became red, looking at the driver through the rear mirror. “Drive us to our destination and once you get there, you will forget everything about us and the destination you came from.” The driver looked stunned and Clara noticed something different. He was hypnotized by John, but more like casted a spell upon him.

“That’s weird…” Clara raised a brow, studying the driver. She tried to tap his shoulder but there was no response. He kept on driving, almost halfway to John’s mansion. “I’ve hypnotized him and later, he will forget about my home and both of us.” The cab stopped by the mansion’s gate and John payed right away.

“Forget about everything.” He grunted to the driver and the driver nodded. “Yes, sir.”

\--

Clara sat in the living room, tiredly massaging her foot. John went down the stairs, after placing all the shopping bags in Clara’s room. He noticed how she was massaging her foot. This day for them was tiring, and wearing heels for Clara did hurt—almost half day. She couldn’t bear the pain and had to massage it slowly with her bare hands.

“You alright, Clara? Want me to do it for you?”

“It’s okay, John. I can do it myself.” She shyly smiled at him. John sat next to her studying her foot. “It’s sort of red. Let me examine it.” Clara nodded and he gently studied her foot with his hand. She felt the cold sensation of his hand, tingling her warm foot.

“How come your eyes were red a while back John?”

“That’s what happens when I use my magic, Clara.”

“Magic? Does a magician’s eyes turn red when he uses it? I don’t think so, John…” Clara flushed and John’s eyes widened, causing him to take his hands away from her foot. He stands up before her, his blue eyes now turning red. “Clara, can you stand before me?”

Slowly, she rises from her seat, taking a glimpse of his eyes. “John, what are you doing?” Clara tried not to show her fear, trying her best to keep herself calm. Panicking wasn’t a good idea for her and now that he’s standing right there with his eyes ablaze—she’s trapped and stunned.

“Do you know what I am, Clara?” He smirked, placing a hand on her cheek. Clara shuddered to his touch, bravely looking into his eyes. “You’re not just a magician, are you?” she said, studying his face. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Nervously, she cupped his face with her warm hands. “I always like your warmth, Clara. And for me, I am always cold.”

“But you’re a warm hearted person.”

“If that’s what you say Clara.” John tucks a strand behind her ear as his thumb brushes across her cheek. “I am a Royal vampire, born with gifted powers which is magic. I was born in Romania but raised in Scotland. My family and our clan died from a Strigoi attack, making me the last of my kind Clara. I am a Moroi, and I am completely different. I definitely a mad man and I am alone. Always.” Tears began to stroll down his cheeks and Clara wiped them away with her hand.

“I’m sorry… But I’m here. You’re not alone.”

John continued to break down and Clara pulled him into a warm hug. “It’s okay, there’s no need to cry. You always have a friend here, a shoulder to cry on, a listener and always here to support no matter what.” She kissed his cheek softly, making him stop from crying. He just sniffled.

“Clara, thank you so much.” John pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. “But you’re not scared of me?” Clara rested her head against his chest, arms wrapping around him. “If I was, I wouldn’t probably hugging you right now.”

“Suppose you’re right.”

Her head lighted up as she parted from him a little. Their eyes met and locked like a spell was casted upon them. Their moment together felt so magical for them and John leaned a little closer to her face. Clara desperately tugged the lapels of his jacket, pulling him into a kiss. She spun him around, pushing him to the couch and John was plonked down with her.

Clara’s breath was ragged, every time she kissed him. Her hands ran up to his brown hair, nails scraping against his scalp. John shifted, deepening the kiss with his hands on her waist. Even though his fingertips were so cold she could feel the chill radiating through her clothes, her skin felt fire beneath his touch.

It would be so easy to give up, to give in to whatever spell by which he’d bound her, letting him explore her voluptuous body, her soul and every single thing he desires from her. Clara smirked, her eyes closing and felt aroused by his touch. John’s fingers lingered up to her neck, causing Clara to break the kiss. She panted, gasping for air. She realized they kissed so hard that their lips turn swollen.

Clara lulled her head to the side exhaustingly. “Bite _me_.” She said, her breathing ragged. John licked his lips, pulling her closer to him but hesitated. “Are you sure Clara? Do you want me to?” She groaned out seductively. “Do as you’re told.” He pulled her neck a little closer, opening his mouth. Sharp fangs were revealed and he sunk his teeth into the tender skin of her neck. Clara felt this unimaginable pain mingled with pleasure surged through her.

“Oh my stars…” she moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By next week, I have a long errand since my Dad's coming home. I'll try my best to update from time to time :) 
> 
> Thank you so much! *hugs you all*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been a long time I haven't update so here it is! :) School's near for me and I'll be pretty busy. But of course, I'll try my best to update from time to time. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Clara suddenly woke up. She scratched her head and sat upright from her bed. She doesn’t remember a thing last night or even what happened. That made her confused and try to think a little deep but nothing—there’s nothing she can remember. All she knows that she was tired and got to bed.

“Damn, my head sort of hurts… And my neck too...” She went off, heading for the bathroom. Switching the lights on, Clara stared at the mirror, seeing a disheveled brunette looking haggard. She started to massage the side of her neck, feeling her skin. “This part hurts. Probably a stiff neck from sleeping.” Clara muttered under her breath shakily.

\--

“Morning, Clara. Had a good rest?” There came a voice from the kitchen when Clara walked to the dining room. Peeking, she saw John preparing French toast and two cups of coffee. Tiredly, she pulled one of the chairs with a sigh. Clara was definitely feeling vague. She doesn’t know why she felt like that—and has no memory of last night.

“Yeah, I think? But I feel so different. I don’t remember anything from last night.”

John reacted quietly when he heard that from her. He knew what happened last night between them. They kissing each other and heck, John bit her and the way she pleaded him was music to his ears. When he tasted her blood, John knew how delicious it was. It was sweet and pleasurable.

“What do you mean?” he asked, placing the two cups of coffee on the dining table, along with a plate of French toast. “I was just wondering what happened last night. I don’t even remember. All I know was... I was tired, I got dressed and then slept.” Clara runs a hand through her bedhead hair, wearing a lousy expression on her face. “And my head and neck hurts terribly.”

Guilt had surged all over John. He had no choice but to erase her memory from last night. He watched her silently reach over the toast and lazily nibbled on it. “Do you need a massage?” Clara sleepily shook her head, wearing a little smile. “No thanks, John. I just need more sleep, I guess? And heck, my energy’s like drained. Do you know what happened to me?”

“Happened?” John pulled over a chair and sat. The tone of his voice was the sound of worry and nervousness at the same time. “You were tired because you went shopping.” Clara was a little half way on her toast and cleared her throat out. “Shopping… Right…” she grabbed her cup of coffee, but John held her other hand on the table. “I’m sorry, Clara.” He said as he began to say a spell in his mind, causing her to fall asleep. John shook his head frustratingly, stood up and went over to Clara chair to carry her up.

“I’m sorry, Clara. I shouldn’t have done that last night but I’m truly sorry. I had to erase your memory from last night and I don’t think you remember me as a vampire.” John pressed a soft kiss on Clara’s forehead.

\--

He layed her back on bed—but this time, it wasn’t hers. It was in John’s room. His eyes watched her wistfully, studying her beautiful features. “I fed on your energy too much, Clara. Maybe it’s the best thing is not to know what I am and who I am. Someday, you’ll know the truth about me. And your blood… tasted so sweet and your skin was delicate as a rose.” John brushes his hand against her face, feeling her smooth skin. “Jenny and Strax was right. I shouldn’t hurry love. I was getting desperate and it seems my magic was working on you. I’m sorry, Clara. There’s only one thing I can do to stop myself from that.”

He pulled over the soft duvet over Clara, tucking her in bed. Before he could leave the room, John chanted a healing spell to make Clara feel better when she wakes up. He regretted what he had done with her last night and felt so much guilty. It may be pleasurable, but the consequences were never good. Clara was sick, uneasy and doesn’t feel so well. She used to be healthy and this cheerful and cheeky spirited woman. Though, it made John worry about Clara because of what he had done with her.

“Sleep well, Clara.” John pressed a kiss on Clara’s forehead and he heard her softly moan. She shifted, causing John to precautiously step back from her. Clara breathed out loud through her nose and continued sleeping. John sighed in relief, knowing that it was alright.

“I think it’s better to leave you alone. I should control myself for the better. And I’ll keep myself away from you until everything settles, Clara.”

He snapped his finger, him vanishing into a ‘poof’ of a blue smoke.

\--

Clara woke up to see Vastra sitting by the couch, reading a book. To her curiosity, she got up which caught Vastra’s attention. “Clara, what a surprise. Glad you’re awake. Had a good rest, dear?” she said, her eyes still on the thick novel she was reading. Clara threw the covers off, slowly swinging her legs to the edge of the bed that did not belong to her. She was in John’s room, and it made her feel different.

Different ideas popped out of her head. _Did I sleep with John? Did he sleep with me? Or I slept in his bed? Wait? What?_ Clara thought. Vastra shuts the book from her face, taking a short glimpse of the pretty brunette. “Are you alright, Clara? It seems that you’re—”

“Where’s John?” Clara immediately got off from the bed, feeling a little dizzy from doing it. Vastra knew she would ask that question. She looked a little frantic, despite that Clara looked like a bedhead queen. Vastra stood up from the couch, approached her niece, placing a hand on her shoulder gingerly. “My dear, he’s off somewhere. But he will come back, I promise you. And he left something for you.” She pointed to the dresser and Clara turned to that direction. A little red box, a letter and a red rose placed right next to it.

Clara smiled to herself. She felt really stupendous of him leaving a surprise for her. But she did not like it when he just left—even without telling her. And that, it felt so wrong for Clara. _What have I done? Did I do something wrong that scared him away?_

“I’ll leave you for a moment. I’ll prepare some tea downstairs.” Vastra excused herself out of the Victorian bedroom and closed the door behind her. She wanted to give Clara privacy in that letter because she knew what was written in there. “I’m sorry Clara but John had left because he doesn’t want to fall in love. He’s not ready.” Vastra muttered to herself, heading down the stairs alone.

\--

Clara grabbed the little red box and the rose from the dresser. Lastly, she never forgot about the letter. Once she opened it, she revealed a message from John. The letter was perfectly written in an elegant cursive which piqued Clara’s interest. “His writing.. Gosh, he writes better than me. If he sees mine, he’d better forgive my weird penmanship.” Clara began to read the letter, her mind sinking deeper into it.

_Dearest Clara,_

_I am off somewhere far and left Vastra to take care of you. I’m sorry for not telling you but because you were sleeping, I didn’t want to disturb you. You looked so beautiful. I left you a special present, along with a red rose. I know it’ll make you smile. I will come back soon… if it’s the right time._

_Love,_

_John_

 

Clara gripped the paper on her hand, tears forming in her eyes. She did not understand why he just left, without saying a word. It felt painful for her because her feelings started to develop with him. Little by little, she falls in love with this mysterious but sweet man who seems to care a lot for her. And then, this happens to her. She wanted to spend more time with him like they do and Clara has no chance since he was off. Everything seemed so vague for her to understand, though, she has her aunt Vastra to help her.

“I wonder what’s inside?” She sniffled, opening the little red box from her hand. A smile crept her lips once she saw a red heart pendant. Clara managed to wipe her tears away and noticed a paper inserted on the box. She took it, smoothed it out and read it aloud. “Roses aren’t probably enough for you because they wilt but _this_ , you can keep it forever.”

Clara was in awe. She never heard John say this but his words were so powerful to her. She lifted up the pendant with her finger, the ruby gem twisting and twirling before her eyes. “Sweet heavens, I think he realized that red was my favorite color. What a keen observer.”

\--

“Vastra?”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Can I ask you something?” Clara gave those puppy eyes to her aunt when she handed a cup of tea to her. Vastra glared at her for a moment then sighing, taking a seat on the couch right next to Clara. “What is it? What is it you want to ask me?” she eyed on the brunette, noticing the red pendant worn around her neck. She smirked then looked into Clara’s eyes again.

“Why did he leave? I mean, did I do something wrong to him? What have I done wrong, Vastra? I’m so guilty of this.” Clara’s lips formed into an adorable pout. Vastra sips from her tea and took a deep breath and sighed. “Perhaps he just needed some ‘me’ time for himself. I know him. He sometimes need alone time because… he needs time to think of _other_ things.”

“What do you mean by that?” she asked, curiously as her brow raised. Vastra took another sip from her tea and finished it all up. “It means that he wants to be alone. He wants to make his mind clear for that matter, do you understand my dear?”

“Yes, Vastra.”

“Good.”

Clara had nothing to say. She kept on fiddling with the pendant worn around her neck and playfully bouncing it on her hand. Vastra noticed she was sort of getting bored and was determined to start a conversation. Her eyes settled on the sparkling pendant and she opened her mouth to speak. Clara heard a whimper escape from Vastra and she turned her head to look at her aunt. “You were about to say something.. What is it, aunt?” she asked, kindly.

“John told me you should take care of that pendant and wear that at all times because it will protect you.” Vastra said, taking Clara’s hand. Clara held it and had a bemused look on her face. “Protect me? But I am a witch right? I can protect myself.” Her aunt shook her head.

“Clara, that’s not what I meant. The function of that pendant is different, alright? There are some other things you do not understand at all.”

“Then how can you explain that then, Vastra?”

“This pendant is from our witch ancestors. It will protect you from Strigois and it _enchances_ your witch powers whenever you try to cast a spell.” Vastra explained and Clara’s head lighted up. “If it’s from our ancestors, then how come it came from John?”

“It was given to him as a reward. And that kept him safe from Strigois eversince. Clara, do you even know what these creatures are?”

“Yes, I do know about Strigois. As a detective, I know information about these vampire creatures. I’ve done a lot of researches about it and read tons’ of books from the library. It can be killed by a stake into its heart and never be alive again.”

“Correct. Strigois can be killed by a stake to its heart.” Vastra frowned and Clara was able to read her facial expression. “What’s wrong? Did you remember something?” She shook her head, denying of what Clara said. “Nothing, Clara. I just—”

“You lost someone because of a Strigoi?”

That question made Vastra look at her in surprise. Clara was able to guess it—and she knew she was right about it. Her aunt shook her head once again and Clara furrowed her brows. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset about it. I was just curious.” Vastra smiled a little, tears forming in her eyes. “You cannot avoid curiosity, Clara. That’s what keeps you more motivated to find out what’s it all about.”

Vastra was about to break down and Clara instantly hugged her aunt, gently rubbing her back. “You can tell me if you want to because I am here to listen, Aunt Vastra.” She said, softly. Vastra’s blue eyes widened in fear. She had this dread feeling that she didn’t want to tell her niece. She was afraid it might make Clara feel worse and miserable. And of course, Vastra wouldn’t like that to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that's the end of the chapter! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey there! I finally have time to update since there's no class. Anyway, here's chapter 7.

At the forest…

John walked in the woods as Strax accompanied him in his Lycan form. Since he trusts Strax, he decided to share some stuffs running in his mind. The forest looked quite old, since the tree’s barks were slightly scraping off. Somehow it looked eerie; most especially at night but because there’s only a minimum amount of sunlight, it appears to be a little dark. Strax walked with his vampire friend throughout the journey. He sniffed if he was going to sense a fuss but so far, nothing. It was safe.

“You were right, Strax. Love shouldn’t be hurried.” John began, voice trembling.

The Lycan that walked next to him growled and turned back to its human form. Strax couldn’t communicate with John in his other form, unless if he was a Lycan, communications would be easier as possible.

“What happened, Mr. Smith? Mind if you share it?”

“I’ve kissed Clara for several times and I am really completely in love her, Strax. But it’s just that I think I’m being too much for her. I don’t think it feels right.” John sat on a stump, while Strax sat on the opposite one. His facial expression changed into a sad one and Strax sighed. “Mr. Smith, I understand you have fallen for Miss Clara but do you think shutting yourself from her is the right idea? Building up walls? I don’t think so. I mean, you know I came into that stage.”

“I know that…” John knitted his eyebrows together, avoiding eye contact with Strax.

“I had the love of my life, John and I lost her because of the attack. Now, I don’t want that to happen to you. When you love Miss Clara, just tell her. You just don’t know if she might feel the same way about you.”

That made John’s head light up and his expression softened, replaced by a little smile but then pouted afterwards. “I am afraid to say it, Strax. I’m afraid to tell her that I love Clara, from the moment I’ve laid my eyes on her. Sometimes, I can’t control myself from telling her what’s in my subconscious. It’s embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? How can you say that? It is not embarrassing, Mr. Smith. That’s how you feel towards her. Don’t keep it, try to express it. Even in some simple ways, she might take it differently. Miss Clara might think you love her, so better continue to show your appreciation and how much you adore this woman.” Strax crossed her arms under his chest and gave John a glare. He met his eyes and sighed out loud.

“I know. It’s just that I made Clara feel miserable, after I bit her on the neck. I don’t think so that wasn’t the Clara I know but she was into it. I had to erase her memory of what just happened.”

“And are you a coward when it comes to love, Sire?” Strax began to tease him and John rolled his eyes. “Strax, don’t you dare call me a coward. I know Clara was my first and I just don’t know how to deal with it.”

“Good, now it is proven that Mr. John Smith is not a coward when it comes to love” Strax slyly grinned at John and he snorted. “Are you testing me, Strax?” The Lycan just continued smiling and looked away. “So, Mr. Smith, what are your plans? Why here in this forest anyway?” he asked, diverting John’s question.

“I just wanted to stay here. You can join me if you like. Include Jenny too.” John scratched his head and winced. “Well, I want to talk to you both about Clara, really.” Strax nodded in agreement. “Right then, Sire.”

“Okay, I have a small house just a few meters away. We can chat by the docks. There’s a lake there.”

“Got any booze there?”

“Absolutely. Red wine.”

\--

“Ever since that Strigoi attack occurred, this lovely friend of mine—she’s a girl—bitten by a Strigoi on the neck and was poisoned.” Vastra began, her voice a little shaky. Clara tried to hold Vastra’s hand and gave a little squeeze. “I’m sorry. Really.” Her aunt brushes her thumb against Clara’s. “It’s alright, my dear.”

“Vastra, can you keep a secret for me?”

“Yes, of course. You can trust me my dear.”

“Well, what will you do if you love this person and this person just vanished but left you something behind to make you smile and it doesn’t feel so right.”

Vastra bit her lip in, realizing she was referring to John. She had a hint that Clara loves John and she never told her. “I know who you’re referring to, Clara. But do you love John?”

“I do love him. Everything he does for me. He’s the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. In that coffee shop, I never forgot how the way he looked at me with those blue eyes of his, Vastra.”

“Confessions. Isn’t that right, Ms. Clara Oswald?”

“I know, but this is how I feel about him. My feelings have developed so fast. I just don’t understand.” She shook her head, burying her face on her hands.

“You’re just a charming woman, Clara. You really are.”

\--

“What’s this for?” Jenny curiously asked as she held her wine glass. Strax poured a little and replied. “Come on, Jenny. Just for today. John just wanted us to have a drink with him. It’s no big deal, right?”

“Okay fine.” Jenny muttered and John arrived by the docks with his own wine glass in hand. “So, what do you want to tell us, John? Are you having love problems about Miss Clara?” The vampire innocently nodded, sitting next to Strax and swung his legs to the edge of the docks. “Yes, I am. I think I’m being too much, Jenny. These feelings are really so strong for her. I love Clara but I’m just—”

“Terrified, I understand that John. But do you think isolating yourself from her would help than telling her how much you feel about Miss Clara?” Jenny takes a sip from her wine glass and so did Strax. John grabbed the wine bottle from Strax and poured on his glass for himself. “I don’t understand what love is, Jenny. Do you?”

“Course I do but hey, let me tell you this. Don’t be a coward and scared when it comes to love.”

Strax raised his index finger, brows raised. “A coward?” he pointed to John and he slapped Strax’s hand. “Shut up, Strax.” In return, Strax slapped his back which made John growl and ignored him. Jenny rolled her eyes and resumed talking. “You two, that’s enough. Now, let me continue. As I was saying, John, you shouldn’t be scared. I know it’s your first time…. Wait, is it your first time to fall in love?”

“Yes… No…” he shook his head, looking down to his black boots. Jenny’s eyes widened in surprise and opened her mouth to speak. Strax exchanged looks with her and turned to John. “Sire? You haven’t told us anything. You had your first love?”

“I fell in love with this beautiful woman, way back in the 18th century. I was only 25 when I first fell in love. Her name was Missy. She was a pretty woman with those dazzling blue eyes. I felt like melting every time I looked into her eyes. We used to stroll around the markets, drink ale and a lot more. I loved her more than anything else in this world. The day before our wedding, she was murdered. No one never knew who it was but they said it was a dark shadow.”

“I’m.. I’m sorry..” was all Strax and Jenny said. They were speechless and felt John’s pain as he told his story to them.

“I’ve gone mad, depressed and shut myself out after Missy’s funeral. I was all alone, crying almost every day. My family was worried and tried their best to make me happy. Years had passed, I was able to get over it but never found my true love after 190 years.” John threw his wine glass on the lake, wine splashing on the water. Jenny flinched at his action and frowned.

“So you’re afraid to fall in love again before of your past. Am I right?”

John drank from the wine bottle and his gaze went to Jenny who looked at him sadly. “Yes, I am afraid and I admit that. I am a coward, Jenny. If I fall in love again, I might as well lose Clara if that is the case.”

“No, you will not lose Miss Clara.” Strax argued, crushing the wine glass with his bare hand. His hand had little cuts but it began to heal on its own. “If you want to know the true meaning of love? Open your heart to this woman and you will find the meaning of it.”

“What if I don’t want?”

“There’s nothing wrong in trying, John. If you don’t, you’ll never know.” Jenny said, sternly. Strax tried to avoid John’s gaze and Jenny became silent. The only sound they heard was Jenny’s wine glass, her fingers tapping on it playfully. It somehow distracted John and he spoke up after a few moments.

“I’m sorry.” John spoke, breaking the silence apart. “I know I’m really stupid about this but I am thankful to have you guys for supporting me.” He placed the wine bottle on the ground and went near to hug his friends. Jenny and Strax hugged him back. “We’re your loyal friends, John. We would never ever turn our backs on you, We are always here to listen and to help you whenever you need it. It’s a friend’s job.”

“Thank you so much. It makes me feel better now and I don’t feel this fear like I used to have in my heart.”

“Don’t mention it. It’s always a friend’s job to make you feel better. We hate to see you sad.”

\--

Clara layed back on her bed, this time in her room. She avoided in staying back in John’s room in which she reminded of him. Those eyes of hers, are still filled with curiosity and doubt. Her mind’s been running all day, thinking about John. And obviously, she couldn’t get him out of her mind. Tiredly, she closed her eyes and held the pendant with her hand. She thought of John hard. _Where could he possibly be?_

There was a sudden speed, her vision travelling like through a tunnel in a fast motion. John’s face appeared, along with the view of the forest. Once she saw it, Clara shot her eyes open and gasped, letting go of the pendant. Her eyes darted to it, looking at it with such horror.

“I just didn’t do that.” She shook her head. “But now I know where he is, I’m going to fine him no matter what it takes.”

*

Vastra was fast asleep in the living room, after reading thick novels she borrowed from John’s library. Clara tiptoed all the way down the stairs, heading for the mansion’s main door and left the house without Vastra’s consent. She ran all the way, heading to the familiar trees she was looking at. Her breath shuddered, every step she took until such time Clara paused from running.

She heard fast running and turned to that direction but no one was there. Clara leaned against the tree, panting as she looked around. When she was able to regain more energy, she was cornered by a dark haired man who looked very pale. He was circling Clara, staring at her hungrily with those red eyes.

“Why would such a pretty woman like you go to the woods alone? Do you want to join me for company?”

“Why would I trust a strange man? No thanks.” Clara turned away but this man appeared in front of her fast. He licked his lips and smirked at her, sending down chills in Clara’s spine.

“How mean of you to reject my offer. Come with me or you will die.”

“Never.” Clara gritted her teeth, taking out the pendant from her chest. The man laughed at her, moving closer to Clara but couldn’t. There was a force field protecting her, an invisible barrier that separated her from him. “A pendant? You’re going to kill me with a pendant? How pathetic. And you know, I pity you if I’m going to kill you because you can be a good queen and a wife of mine.”

“Shut up with your flirting! That doesn’t work on me. What the hell do you want from me?”

“I want you to take that pendant off from your neck and I will leave you alone and won’t bother you ever again.” That smirk was worn on his lips again. He snapped his fingers and Clara saw bloodhounds, coming right after her. Though, the man whistled and the two bloodhounds stopped. She felt fear, growing inside her. Clara knew this was a mistake and she didn’t expect she would be abducted.

The bloodhounds were dog like creatures and had sharp teeth for they could nibble on their prey. Eyes were ruby red, scarier than Clara thought. They were looking at her sternly and hungrily. “So, that pendant is trying to fight me but this…” the man pointed at the bloodhounds and they growled. “Can attack you instead of me.”

 _There are… Bad people around… And remember... Run and never look back._ The voice of her mother played in her head. She bit her lip in and that was her choice. Run and never look back, like what her mother said, moments before dying before her eyes. Clara didn’t want to die, not ever and surely, her mother wouldn’t like that too. She wanted her daughter to have a new life, to start over and not to be sad for she lost her mother. Ellie wouldn’t want that because Clara is her precious girl.

She ran as fast as she could but the hounds were chasing after her. The laughter of the man can be heard from behind and she didn’t bother look back anymore. Her heart pounded so fast that she couldn’t breathe and still managed to run for her life. Though, she couldn’t take it anymore. Clara fell on the ground and landed on her stomach. She quickly turned around, backing up and felt something solid—the tree’s bark.

Terrified. She was terrified. Those bloodhounds were just a few meters away from her and the man appeared behind them. “Do you think escaping would help? I don’t think so.” Clara screamed on top of her lungs, her voice echoing throughout. Tears were building up her eyes as she clutched her pendant close to her, hoping someone is going to save her.

\--

Jenny noticed the birds were flying coming from behind. She tugged Strax’s shirt but he was sniffing and looking around precautiously. “I sense something very wrong.” John, who was playing with the lake’s water, turned to Strax attentively. “What’s going on, wolf?” Strax didn’t reply until such he could sense the bloodhounds from afar. “We’ve got company, guys. I sense bloodhounds and someone’s in trouble. We should go… NOW.”

Strax turned into his wolf form, revealing his reddish orange coat because of his hair. Jenny and John exchanged looks then nodded.

“Ready to kick those hounds?” Jenny smirked.

“Probably with my eyebrows.” John foolishly smiled and Strax lead the way, briskly running with such speed. John was able to catch up and Strax lead out a growl. “Shut up, I’m going to faster than you.” John hissed at him, red eyes glaring at him. The Lycan just simply ignored John and ran faster.

“Oi! You’re unfair!”

\--

Vastra woke up from her slumber. She tried to get up and head upstairs to Clara’s bedroom. Three time, she knocked and patiently waited. “Clara? Are you awake?” Another loud knock, there was no response. “Clara, wake up.”

“Clara?”

Her hand slipped on the knob, realizing it was unlocked the whole time. Once she entered, Vastra gasped.

“CLARA!!”

\--

“You don’t have to do this. You don’t even know who I am.” Clara held onto the tree’s huge roots that stuck out from the ground. “As I was saying, you’re really pretty but since you did not follow what I just said, you deserve to die.” The man let the hounds prance at Clara but suddenly, a huge creature had crossed over. It jumped at mid-air, attacking the two hounds. She just wouldn’t believe what happened before her eyes.

“Clara!” She heard a familiar voice that she wanted to hear again. Clara glanced to that voice and saw John. Their eyes met, so electrifying. His blue eyes, looking into those chocolate brown ones. Finally, they saw each other.

“John!” Clara stood up, running up to John and stumbled into his arms. He caught her right away and kissed her forehead. “Clara, I’m sorry.” She began to sob in his arms and he comforted her by stroking her back up and down. John’s eyes averted to the Strigoi, watching their moment. “You, you’re trying to hurt _my_ Clara.” He hissed at him and the Strigoi laughed, “Hurt your ‘Clara’? She’s yours? Ha!”

“Yes, she is _my_ Clara. Now back off and get the hell out of here before I snap your head off.”

“I’m not scared of yo—” The Strigoi was cut off by Strax who jumped on him and bit him. He cried in pain when Strax bit his arm and the Strigoi scratched Strax’s arm, resulting a howl in pain. Angrily, the Lycan vigorously killed the Strigoi to bits. Clara didn’t want to see and John just stood there with her, still hugging her in arms. She was resting her ear against his chest, arms around him like she never wanted to let go.

From afar, a weak bloodhound tries to get up but Jenny suddenly appeared and finally killed it with her magic. “You little rash. Don’t you dare.” She gazed at John, catching her attention on them. She saw how angry John was, looking at the Strigoi that Strax killed. The enraged Lycan calmed down and turned to John, looking at him with those wolf eyes of his.

“Thank you, Strax.”

The creature bowed and limped to Jenny, hissing and howling softly in pain. Jenny furrowed her brows and crouched before the Lycan. “I’m sorry, Strax. C’mere, let me heal that one for you.” The Lycan tiredly sat on the ground as Jenny moved her hands towards his scratch. Strax breathed through from his nose, sniffling when Jenny had touched his wound.

“Calm down, I know it hurts but let me heal it, okay? Don’t be such a potato head.” She said, smiling at little. Strax turned his head to the witch and slightly nodded. He wanted to make sure he is still listening to her.

John darted his eyes back to Clara who was asleep on his chest. Slowly, he carried her up in a bridal style. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that just because I don’t want to love you. Clara, my Clara I am truly sorry…” he rested his forehead against hers, kissing her nose. “I love you, Clara.” John nuzzled his nose against hers and Clara was somehow awoken by it. Her eyes tiredly open and she lifted her head up to reach him and John was startled of what Clara did.

She gave a long and passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was literally fangirling over this chapter and brb gotta cry over this xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! *insert Whouffaldi spin hug* School's pretty hectic and heck, I'm going to be busy because of thesis with my groupmates. But anyway, here's the chapter you are waiting for! :) Special mention to my friend, the-doctor-shadow! :) *hug*

Weak and tired Clara rested in her bedroom as John stayed by the bedside, watching her as he fondles her hair. He knew how comfortable she was when she was with him, despite how exhausted Clara is. Without hesitating, he layed next to her and enveloped Clara in his arms. The sleeping brunette shifted, though, that did not stop him—he wanted to hug her. He listened to her breathing, the sound of her heartbeat and feeling her warmth. While his Clara was still sleeping, John squeezed his eyes shut and tried to get some sleep with her.

\--

“I’m glad that you got back with Clara. And how did she find John and you two in the forest?” Vastra asked, curiously. Jenny glanced at Strax then back to Vastra. “Actually, Strax sensed bloodhounds and knew trouble was going on. We went there and saw Clara abducted by a Strigoi and bloodhounds.” There was a terror look in Vastra’s face and covered her mouth with a gasp. “Oh my god.”

“I sensed it. Clara was about to be attacked by those rubbish beasts but then, I saved her. She went to John and somehow… Err… I’ve seen how intimate they were after a few moments I killed the Strigoi too.”

“Intimate?”

“I heard John confess his love for Clara. He said those three powerful words, Vastra. Mr. Smith really loves Clara and it pretty obvious because of his actions.”

“And how is Mr. Smith when you both talked to him?”

Strax flashed a smile at the two. “Apparently, he was confused at first. Then slowly realizing and he made up his mind. I’m glad that Sire isn’t sad anymore because he has ‘his’ Clara.” Vastra’s eyes widened in surprise when Strax mentioned “his Clara”. _How possessive but sweet._ She internally encountered and externally smirked. “Then he found his true love, I suppose. And hey, we should be off soon for hunting. We will go back home tonight for we shall leave the two in peace.”

“Yes, Madame.”

\--

“John?” Clara shifted to face the man beside him. She didn’t squirm out of his arms but in fact, she liked it. She felt safe and sound that he’s back with her. John’s eyes opened, meeting those beautiful brown eyes of Clara’s. He smirked at her and whisked messy strands off her face. “How are you feeling?”

“Hot and cold?” There was a hint of confusion in her voice. John remembered he isn’t warm-blooded and somehow, it made Clara feel cold. And her warmth, he could barely still feel it. “Sorry, I know I’m cold, Clara.” He says, rolling his tongue when he told her name. Emphasized and sexy. She wanted to hear his voice and accent and honestly, she missed it very much.

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you’re here with me.” Clara moved closer to him, resting her head against his chest. “I secretly loved you, John. You should know how I felt when you left me. I was confused and hurt. I didn’t know what I did wrong. And then, here you are. You came back. We saw each other again. Do you know how it feels like when I don’t see you?”

He didn’t reply. He just slowly leaned against her forehead, and his nose sniffing her soft hair. John was unsure of what he was going to answer. In fact, he really felt so guilty after hearing that from her. “I started to miss you. Every minute, and from the moment I woke up when you were gone.” Clara placed an arm around his waist and huddled closer. John pressed a soft kiss on her hair and looked down at her.

“Clara, I’m never going to leave you ever again. I promise that.”

She lifted her head up to see him. She saw those blue eyes of his, wanting to stare at them all day. A smirk crept up her lips as she placed a hand on his cheek, her thumb stroking gingerly on his cheek. “I heard what you said when you were carrying me way back in the forest.” John blushed and swallowed nervously. “Well, I really—”

Clara shuts him up by pressing her lips against his. His eyes widened in surprise, while hers were closed. After a few moments, his eyes closed shut and kissed her a little harder. When Clara pulled herself away, she smirked at him. “I love you too, John.” He mirrored the brunette as he ran a hand through his brown curly hair, flustered. “I know I talk too much. Care to eat? You must be hungry.”

“Sort of. I’m kinda hungry.”

“Okay. Do you fancy fish fingers? Hash browns? Chips?”

“Hash browns would definitely be good. I’ll cook.”

“No, I will be the one.” John argued and Clara slyly grinned at him, a brow raising. “No, I should be the one.” He shook his head and moved closer to kiss her again. This time, it was a bit longer than the previous. John pulled away and Clara softly giggled. “Okay, fine.”

“That’s more like it. C’mon. I’m sure Vastra is there downstairs with Strax and Jenny.”

\--

“There they are.” Jenny stood up from the couch and opened her arms wide. Clara walked up to her and hugged Vastra. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I know it was my mistake and I just wanted to see John.” Her aunt patted her back gently and replied, nonchalantly. “It’s alright, Clara. But please, don’t do that ever again. It is dangerous. You may not know if there are Strigois out there stalking you or what. I was really worried about you, Clara.”

“I know, I know. I won’t do that again. And since John’s here, I’ll be fine because I feel it.” She released herself from the hug and turned to John who was visibly smiling. Strax and Jenny watched the latter before them and Vastra tried to hide a smile but couldn’t. “I see you’re having a moment. Tonight, we will be off.”

“Won’t you stay here?” Clara says, her tone sounding plea. Vastra darted her eyes to John, then to Clara. “I’m afraid not. We have some work to do. We will try to keep the Strigois out of the way.” Strax interrupted Vastra and stood up from the couch. “And those rubbish bloodhounds. We will make sure your safety is our concern.” Clara flinched in surprise. “Is what?” Jenny laughed a little, standing up from her seat too. “Clara, we will make sure that you two are safe. We would like to ensure that one.”

“Thank you. But please, you shouldn’t just protect us but yourselves too. We should protect each other no matter what happens.”

\--

Late in the evening, Strax, Jenny and Vastra had left the mansion. It was only John and Clara left behind again like before. Somehow, it felt so unusual for Clara but she was getting into it. Staying with John made her feel comfortable and happy, most especially that he’s back. Clara would definitely admit it. She didn’t want to lose him because she loves him.

Clara and John ate their dinner and had a long chat in the living room. Her head layed on his lap with a pillow and John couldn’t stop stroking Clara’s hair. He kept on repeating that he was so addicted to it. And Clara would just giggle or laugh during the conversation since it felt kinda ticklish. “I like doing this to your hair. It’s so soft.” John continued stroking Clara’s hair and she purred. “Oh c’mon, you won’t really stop will you?” Her gaze went to him, a smirk tugging her lips.

John grinned and Clara got up to face him. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck and moved closer. He knew what she was going to do. Without hesitation, he placed his lips against hers and Clara tugged on his shirt to mark her need. Their movements were so sleek and smooth, their ragged breathing and the frenzy they can feel building up. John pulled her, hands playfully circling Clara’s back.

What was missing? What’s that feeling? She pulled herself away, gasping for air. That’s it. Clara needed oxygen for she cannot breathe. John flinched and noticed how her chest rise and fall fast. “Clara, have I told you that I can really hold my breath for a long time?” That sounded teasing for her. Clara just stayed quiet but that mischievous smile had struck him so hard. “That wasn’t bad was it?”

“It was perfect…. I think you should go to bed now.”

“No.” Clara argued, crossing her arms. John shook his head, pulling her hand gently. “C’mon, Clara. It’s getting late now. You should get some rest.” The brunette was rather reluctant. She didn’t want to get some rest. Things were really getting intimate in between them. “Rest? C’mon, I don’t think I should rest?”

“Yes, you do.”

“Oh shut up. Fine. I’m going to bed right now.” Clara got up and approached for the stairs. Before she went up, she glanced at him with a warm smile. “Good night, John.” He followed after her, placing an arm around her waist. “Won’t I escort you in your room?”

“Why not?”

\--

Clara climbed up in bed, tucking herself in. The soft covers made her feel at ease and what made her feel safe is John right there with her. He stood by her bedside, adjusting the duvet of Clara. “Hey, I’m not a 5 year old kid. I can fix it on my own.” Clara muttered and John chuckled. “I know Clara but I really care for you.” He placed a kiss on her forehead and Clara felt like she was melted by it. “Sweet dreams, my Clara. See you tomorrow.”

John was walking up to the door and Clara suddenly spoke again. “John?” He turned his head to his shoulder and replied, kindly. “Yes, Clara?” That again. His sexy accent of his. Clara couldn’t get enough of it. “You’ll just leave me here? Can’t we just chat a little longer till I fall asleep?”

\--

He sat on the edge of her bed and Clara held his hand. Her fingers mingling playfully with his, just like a little kid. Clara loved to do that ever since she was a little girl. Mostly, she does it to her mother because her mother does the same way. It was her habit and John finds it truly adorable. “Clara, can you stop being adorable just for once?”

“ _Me_? Adorable?”

“Yeah, you’re really adorable. I can’t handle it.” John shifted, moving closer to her. Clara gestured him to lay next to her and he obeyed. She rested her head against his chest and hugged him. “I love you, John. And I mean it. Because I really do.” Clara snuggled and John kissed her forehead and hair. “I could say that to you for lots’ of times if I want.” His hand began to stroke her hair lovingly and she purred. Clara liked the way how he was fondling with her hair. She leaned to his touch, enjoying this moment with him.

“Good night, my Clara. Time to get some rest now.” John went off but Clara pulled him as their lips met. His lips were cool against hers, voraciously tasting the last wine they drank at dinner. Clara’s hands race up to his curls, nails raking against his scalp. He pinned her down, his body hovering hers with his hands blindly working on her blouse. There was no hesitation at all. They both work on each other’s clothes until such time they aren’t even wearing anything.

Clara shuddered at the feeling of his skin, pressing against her body. Though, she didn’t violently react to it but instead like it so much. The feeling of his skin against hers. She never knew she would go this far and because she wanted more contact with him, Clara did not stop him from doing it.

\--

John rose from the bed, noticing Clara wasn’t beside him anymore. His eyes peered around and noticed the curtains of the window was slightly pinned up. The sun shone through the window and he realized it was morning. Getting up, he got a robe from the closet and proceeded downstairs to reveal Clara who was only wearing bra and underwear, busy making breakfast.

“Clara?” he softly called out and the brunette glanced at him. John eyed on her up and down. Clara looked so perfect to him. He admired the curves of her body, her smooth skin and every little thing about her. Despite of what happened last night, they both felt comfortable under their skin.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Clara turned away, preparing some toast. John approached her, his arms slowly wrapping around her bare waist. He gently kissed her cheek, resulting a giggle from her. “Clara, why are you making breakfast half naked?” John teased her.

“It doesn’t matter. No one is going to see me this except you.” She turned to him and flicked his nose. John huffed, a smile forming his lips. “Why do you like touching my chest last night?” Clara squirmed out of his arms gently and placed the toasts on the plate.

“Because I like it. You haven’t told me you’re working out?”

“Work out? I do workout sometimes.”

“No wonder you’ve got those abs. I find it fascinating.”

“Oh, Clara. You can’t still get over it.”

\--

After the two had their breakfast, John casted a spell on the dishes to wash on its own. And that was no hassle to them. Despite that John had magic, he shouldn’t rely on it all the time since he wouldn’t learn if that was the case. Both of them, cuddled up on the couch, Clara laying on his chest. He was stroking her back with his hand as they both listened to each other breathing.

“Magic, right?” Clara spat out, breaking the silence between them. John continued stroking her back then up to her hair, hearing Clara audibly purr. “Clara, I do magic. I’m pretty sure you understand that.” He replied, his Scottish accent washing over her ears. “Can that be genetic?” Clara asked, wrapping an arm around him.

“Well, it’s complicated Clara.” Was he simply said. John couldn’t bother expound on his answer but was rather secretive. Clara had no clue he is a vampire—a gifted one—born with magic powers. He wasn’t sure if he would just tell her and it was hard to do so for she might not understand. “Complicated?” Clara groaned, burying her face on his chest. “Why so?”

“Because there are things you might not understand about me.” John coldly said, getting up from the couch. Clara got up too but was confused of what he was doing. He gave her that icy glare with those blue eyes and proceeded upstairs without a word. Clara suddenly felt like she was splashed with a cold bucket of water. She didn’t mean to keep asking him questions like that—she was just curious. When she heard the door shut upstairs, Clara instinctively knew he was in. Quietly, she follows after him.

“Was that a sensitive topic?” she began, pushing the doors open. His head lighted up and he gave her a soft smile. “No, it’s just… I don’t know.” John buried his face with his hands. Clara closed the door behind her and went to sit next to him, with an arm wrapping around him. “It’s okay. You can talk to me about it.” She leaned to kiss his cheek.

John kissed her back, but on the hair. His feelings were vague at the moment and couldn’t understand himself. But on the bright side, he has Clara with him. “John? Talk to me.” She rested the side of her head on his shoulder as her hand ran up to his hair from behind. He took out a long sigh then spoke.

“I’m just scared you might not accept me for who I am, Clara. You might fear me if I tell you so. Maybe you won’t ever come back and just leave me alone here forever. And this question, I want to ask you this…. Will you love me, even with my _dark_ side?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. It's a cliffhanger xD What do you think will Clara say? Have any ideas? Leave a comment :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Finally updated! School's gone hectic so I pretty much have difficulties in updating on time.. Anyway, there is a plot twist for you to read. I hope you like it! >:)

_“I’m just scared you might not accept me for who I am, Clara. You might fear me if I tell you so. Maybe you won’t ever come back and just leave me alone here forever. And this question, I want to ask you this…. Will you love me, even with my dark side?”_

\--                                        

Clara’s eyes widened, stunned. _What did he mean? Why did he say that?_ Those words that came from him made her puzzled. She had no clue why John told that to her. “D-dark side?” She stammered, taking her hand off his hair and shot him a bemused look. “I don’t understand, John. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Clara, do you really want to know? Are you really sure?” He nervously slipped a hand through hers and she immediately interlocked her fingers through his. That cold feeling of his skin was ice but he melted into her touch—warm and welcoming. John always liked Clara’s warmth, despite that he’s cold-blooded. And somehow, he became fond of it.

“I’m always here to listen, John.” She nonchalantly replied, thumb brushing against his hand. John looked at her, brows furrowing. “I wanted to hide it but it seems so obvious Clara… I’m a royal vampire, who lost everything in his life centuries ago. I am immortal, born with gifted powers and somehow related to witchcraft. The myths and legends you may have heard of vampires are true. They exist and you are speaking to one right now at this very moment.”

She was speechless. Clara couldn’t say anything but a gasp escaped from her lips. He held her hand a little tight and she responded by looking at him. John knew how she would react, and it is at least to be expected. Tears were forming in his eyes and she placed a hand on his cheek, wiping it away.

“I will love you, even with your dark side John. I accept you in my life and I would never turn my head on that. And there’s something I haven’t told you too…” She paused, heaving for a deep breath then sighed. “I’m half witch, John. I only knew it when Aunt Vastra had accessed through my blocked memories. That’s why my Mom always labelled me as her “precious” one ever since I was little. I’m a unique witch in the clan, only partial but I think I’m powerless.”

“Do you fear me, John?” she added, her lips forming into an adorable pout. That look on her face made John feel like he wanted to kiss her just to make her smile. Of course, he would never fear this beautiful woman whom he loves. Clara made him feel that he is not alone, from the moment she started to live in his mansion. He trusted her, accepted her, and most importantly loved her more than anything else in this world.

“Clara, I do not fear you. I could never fear you but I only fear _for_ you if there are bad things happening to you. And I swear you that I will always keep you safe. That’s a promise I will keep.”

“Thank you.” Clara leaned over to peck on his lips and stare into his eyes for a few moments. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my Clara.”

\---

Clara spent her time in the vast living room with John who was snoozing on the couch. She got up, squirming out of John’s arms and proceeded to the shelves wherein a lot of books were stashed. Her brown eyes wandered around—John really had so many books. There were Shakespearean books, 18th century books, a bunch of thick and old encyclopedias and old novels that dated back in the 1900s. Some of the books had missing pages and because of its antiquity, the pages looked like parchment papers.

Then she caught her eyes on this book among the other groups. Its color was velvet red, with a star inside the circle. To her curiosity, Clara dragged the ladder since she’s too short to reach it (I’m not judging her height, I find her height absolutely adorable. I can relate because I am short just like Jenna Coleman and girls who lack in height are CUTE. That’s a reminder to all girls who lack in height). Once she got the book, Clara went down and pushed the ladder back to the side where it was placed.

As she flipped through the pages, she plonked herself down on the vacant couch with her legs resting on top of the table. Clara cocked her head to the side but saw blank pages. “Weird? This book seems so useless.” Her fingertips brushed against the pages and it began to glow. A gold light illuminated before her eyes and things began to appear on the blank pages. The pages that used to be nothing was now visible to Clara for she can see writings on it. “Blimey, this book is cool.”

As she scanned through it, and little by little, she realized that these pages are actually for witchcraft. There were lots’ of rituals, some information about scrying and even sacrifices. Clara winced on the page and decided to turn it over. She found a list of spells and her eyes widened when she saw this certain spell called “Magneticus attractum”.

That word. It was so familiar to her.

_“You don’t want to know what this means but say ‘Magneticus attractum’.”_

_“Magneticus attractum!”_

That spell was to make the opposite gender to be more attracted to the person they are attracted to. No wonder John’s being too intimate with her ever since it’s because of the spell. “Aunt Vastra and Jenny. You guys never told me what that meant huh. You both are really silly.” Clara uttered under her breath, her lips forming into a sly smirk. Suddenly, she heard a shuffling sound from behind. John got up, rubbing his own eyes and saw Clara who had her back turned. She looked at him with those round eyes of hers. So gorgeous that John couldn’t resist to look at.

“Had a good nap sleepyhead?”

“I’d enjoy it better if you were sleeping right next to me.” He playfully smiled, with a hand running through his messy curls. Clara shuts the book and John reacted by standing up abruptly. “What’s wrong?” The brunette asked confusingly, brows furrowing. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, but you know that book is unique.”

“Unique? In what way?”

“That book is powerful and has to be kept in safe hands, Clara. It is owned by Vastra and her friend. Vastra had let me keep it here in the mansion for it to be hidden. But because of your curiosity, you have the right to open it. That book of spells can be only read by witches. Strigois, Morois and Humans cannot even read that one.”

“No wonder it glowed before my eyes. But you… You’re a Moroi with magic. Can you access this book?” Clara shuts it and John went to her side, claiming the book. “Clara, I don’t have witch blood running through my veins. Only you and the other witches can.” He opened it and nothing happened. All he saw was those blank pages that Clara saw just a past few minutes ago.

“That book of spells is only accessible of your own kind, Clara. I know, I have magic but it is different from yours.” John lets go of the book, floating back to its respective place. Clara stood up and went to him, arms wrapping around his neck. “Okay, I get it now… By the way, I have plans in visiting my Dad. I want to introduce him to you and my stepmother. I haven’t seen my Dad for so long. I miss him.”

He pressed a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead, then to her lips. “C’mon then. Let’s go.”

\--

Clara sighed and knocked the door thrice. She was visibly fidgeting and John’s eyes scanned her from up to down. “Clara, you look nervous.” He says, slipping his hand through hers. There was a slight feeling of calmness in her when she felt his hand through hers. That was it. Clara needed to hold his hand for her not to be nervous. “I don’t know what to say when I’m going to introduce you. What should I say? I—ugh—” she was cut off when the door opened and saw her step-mother looking at her.

“Clara, what a pleasant surprise—and him too.” Linda said, half-smiling and stepped aside for them to enter. “Come in, come in. If you’re looking for you Dad, he’s in the kitchen.” Clara exchanged looks with John and he offered a little smile. “We’re invited to get in so let’s go.” He tightened his grip on her hand and she pulled him as they entered, Clara leading John to the kitchen. Linda’s eyes followed the two and rolled her eyes with an evil smirk.

“Dad,” Clara called out to her father, Dave, who was busy making tea. “Clara?” Her father looked up and quickly went over to her and pulled his daughter into a hug. “It’s good to see you, Clara. And who did you bring with you?” Dave said, in a curious tone with his eyes shifting to this handsome blue eyed man behind Clara. “I’m John Smith, Clara’s boyfriend.” He proudly said, offering a hand to Dave. “Dave Oswald. So you’re taking care of my little Clara then?” Dave warmly accepted and shook hands with John. Clara smiled at that statement and went to her “boyfriend”, holding his hand. “We came here to visit because I missed you Dad.”

Linda walked in the kitchen, clearing her throat out while getting more caddie plates and teacups for them. “So, Clara. Who are you with today?” Clara’s eyes widened and she smiled in delight. “Linda, this is my boyfriend John Smith.” Her stepmother served the tea to them, handing it. “Pleased to meet you John Smith. I’m Linda Oswald, Clara’s mother. Well, step-mother actually.” There was a hint of her huffing at the last sentence. Clara’s facial expression changed into a bitter one but softened for she may not be noticed—but John did.

“Please to meet you the Oswalds.”

\--

“How did you two meet?” Linda asked, looking at the couple siting before her. Dave was sitted right beside Linda, facing the latter. “Would you mind telling us how you two met?” John opened his mouth to speak and laughed a little. “Well, we met in a coffee shop. That’s how it started.” Linda gave them a slight nod, darting her eyes to Dave. “Well, Dave, aren’t they perfect for each other?” her lips formed into a smile and Dave grinned at his wife. “I like John for Clara.” He says, proudly then turned his head to face John. “Son, take care of my little Clara alright? Keep her safe away from harm and always make sure that she’s fine.”

“Yes, sir. I know it’s my obligation to watch over her too.” John replied, holding Clara’s hand with their fingers interlocking. “That’s a promise.” He fingers playfully mingled with hers and she giggled softly, doing the same thing to him. “Vice versa. I’ll be watching over John too.”

A black cat walked up Linda and she scooped it up, placing the cat on her lap. She stroked it continuously as she glared at Clara and John who was having a sweet moment. The cat’s green eyes, stared at Clara and John fiercely, and he hissed at them.

“Boris, don’t do that.” Linda said, as she busied herself stroking the cat’s soft fur.

The look on her face was dead serious and the smiles she was giving them are visibly fake. John was able to notice that. He’s not blind to understand that woman’s facial expression and what chills him to the bones is that he thinks Linda is different—just different that it might be so wrong. But he didn’t put his attention to that until he and Clara left Dave’s house.

“Clara? I think I don’t like your step-mother. She’s awfully creepy, you know?”

“How can you say that John? My Dad loves her and how can you say that he’s in love with a creep?”

“I can say if you really look deeper and understand it better.”

\--

Linda glares out of the window, watching the couple walk away hand in hand. She huffed and smirked, arms crossing under her chest. “John Smith. I think I know who you are.” Linda turns away, heading for the basement and entered a secret door which lead to her own room with many witch paraphernalias. She had a brewing pot, some unusual spices placed in jars by the shelf and lots’ of potion stored. Linda began to chant as she grabbed some spices from the shelf while shoving it inside the pot. The brewing pot began to boil by itself, a cloud forming above. A woman’s face from the cloud appeared, looking at Linda.

“Linda, is there any good new you’d like to tell?” The woman asked, slyly grinning at her. Her dark brown hair flowed until to her shoulders and those piercing blue eyes of hers filled with such evil. Linda wickedly smiled and replied. “Your long lost lover, _Missy_. I found him. John Smith. He’s still here and he’s alive but with another woman that I hate. Clara Oswald, my husband’s daughter or should I call her _‘my unwanted step-daughter’_.”

“John… Oh, you found _my_ John. Linda, I want you to watch over him discreetly. I want my John back…” Missy began to swoon and when she knew John has another woman he loves, anger began to rise up. “That Clara Oswald should never touch my John. So if that’s the case then…” she paused. “I want you to do me a favor Linda.”

“What is it my friend?”

“I want you to watch over my John and _that_ Clara Oswald who STOLE MY JOHN! And soon, I want that rubbish Clara dead before his eyes and John will be mine forever. Is that good enough?”

“Well, I don’t like Clara too. Thankfully, her mother’s dead and no one’s there to protect her. She’s just a pathetic witch who stole you love. Now, I’ll be off for now Missy. I’ll update you if anything else happens.”

Boris walked in and meowed at Linda. She carried him up, smiling at him. “Look, Boris. We have work to do.” Linda says, stroking his neck as it purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrilled to know that Linda's affiliated with Missy? Yes, they are affiliated. And how is Missy alive when she's dead way back 18th century? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

She _saw him on the floor, lying on his own pool of blood. She kneeled, claiming his body and clutching it close to her. She shouted and cried, hugging the lifeless body of John. He was dead, cold and lifeless. Tears kept streaming down on her face, shouting and crying his name out loud. “Johnnn!”_

“Johhnnn!” Clara cried out externally. John quickly jotted up from his bed and ran to Clara’s room, bursting the door open frantically. He saw her moving uncomfortably in bed and she had visible tears falling off with her eyes squeezed shut. “Johnn! Come back! Please! Stay with me! Please!” She kept on shouting and he immediately went to her side, waking him up by pulling her up. “Clara, wake up! It’s me! I’m right here!”

Her frantic actions had lessened and eventually stopped for a few moments. Clara’s eyes fluttered open, looking at John with that tear stained face. She pulled him into a tight hug and John hugged him back, a hand stroking on her spine up and down. “It’s alright, Clara. It was a nightmare wasn’t it? It’s going to be fine now. I’m right here.” Clara didn’t reply but sobbed on his chest quietly. That was the worst nightmare she ever dreamt of. She didn’t want to lose John, seeing him dead. It made her heart wrench in seeing that worst dream of hers.

“You’ll be alright. I can sleep with you. Just stay close to me Clara and I will protect you from those nightmares.” John released her and mounted on top of the bed, tucking himself in right next to her. Clara shifted comfortably, her head resting on his chest. She listened to his breathing and the pleasant scent of his shirt washing over her. “I thought I lost you.” Clara began, her voice trembling quite.

“You’ll never lose me Clara. I would be more terrified if I will lose you.” He says, leaning over to kiss her temple. Clara smiled, eyes fluttering close slowly. “Since you’re here, I feel alright now. Thank you, John.” He smiled at her statement. It was flattering and sweet that he could melt into a puddle. John always wanted to prove Clara that he will always make her feel better and to keep her safe. He would rather keep that as a promise to Clara, not just because they’re together but it’s because he loves her.

“Sleep now, Clara. You’re safe now from now on.”

“Thank you. I wouldn’t feel any better if you weren’t here.” Clara blindly searches for his free hand and their fingers interlocked.

He says, pulling her closer to him. “Don’t mention it Clara. Always keep in mind what I said.” Clara whimpered softly on his chest, pressing a soft kiss on the fabric of his shirt. “I love you.” She yawns, and John half-smiled while kissing her hair. “To the infinite and beyond, my Clara. G’night and sweet dreams.”

John waited for Clara to fall asleep and she did. He was expecting another nightmare from her but it seems that it vanished. Gently, he kissed her hair and rested his chin against it. Clara felt any safe with him, most especially when she’s in his arms. She was sleeping safe and sound. He started to feel a little drowsy and his eyes were feeling heavy. John closes his eyes and tried to get some sleep with Clara.

\--

“Oh, Clara. What a rubbish witch. Now how can I access your mind when you have a block?! Arghhh!” Linda groaned in frustration. She was trying to access Clara’s mind with her spells and it seems Linda has failed in doing it. Boris meowed at her, causing Linda to look down at her feet. She met the cat’s green eyes, staring at her widely. Gingerly, she hoisted the cat up into her arms. “I know Boris. Isn’t it frustrating? I really hate that Clara. If Dave didn’t marry Ellie, she would never exist.”

Boris purred in response. Linda slyly smiled at her pet. “Time will come that her life would end drastically. Everything will be in chaos and despair, Boris. Let’s wait for that moment. Soon, the Strigois will rise and end humanity. And, I have another plan. Tomorrow night, I shall take in control of Clara. It would be very exciting.”

\--

Clara woke up from her sleep, realizing she wasn’t in John’s arms anymore. He wasn’t next to her either but she can smell bacon coming from the kitchen. She got up, swinging her legs to the side of the bed and wore her slippers that John gave from the first time he let her live in his house. Clara smiled at that memory as she went downstairs to see John.

“Oh, there she is. How was your sleep, my Clara?” He was exactly finished when Clara approached the kitchen. Breakfast was ready and she grinned at him. “I had a good sleep. And my, what did you cook for breakfast.” Clara went to him, kissing him on the lips before sitting next to him.

“There’s hash browns, bacon, sausages and eggs. And there’s orange juice in the fridge if you like to get.” John flicked her nose with a finger and she giggled. “How sweet of you, John.” Clara ruffled his curly brown hair, making him smile wider. “And always will be sweet to you, Clara.”

\--

Dave checked the calendar and noticed an encircled date with scribbled writing in a red marker. _Clara’s Birthday. November 23._ He smiled to himself because his daughter’s birthday is near. Only 3 days more, it’ll be her big day. And Clara would be surprised to get a gift from her father. Turning away from the calendar, he was startled by Linda’s presence with her holding Boris in her arms.

“Oh god, it was just you.”

“Yes, it’s just me. It’s Clara’s birthday isn’t it?” A smile crept up her lips. Boris hissed and she tapped the cat’s head softly. “Now, now, Boris. Be quiet for a moment. I'm still talking.”

“So, do you have any idea what will we give?”

“Does Clara like any charms, jewelries or something?”

“Well, that’s a great idea! Clara likes bracelets and jewelries.”

Linda nodded in agreement. “Perhaps, let’s give her a bracelet.” Dave genuinely smiled at his wife and went to the living room to resume in reading the newspaper. Her eyes followed him and then looked down at Boris who was staring back at her with those green eyes.

She had something in mind of what Dave said. Linda always had plans of making Clara feel miserable because of the hatred in her. She _hated_ Clara ever since she met, after a few years Ellie died. Clara never understood why her step-mother hated her so much as if she had done something wrong that she cannot be forgiven.

\--

“Clara, may I ask you something?” John paused for a moment in eating. Clara swallowed her food and drank some orange juice before speaking. “Yes, what is it John?” She sweetly said, smiling at him. Her dimples were visible on her cheeks, making him smile subconsciously. He loved that smile of hers so much, even those cute dimples. “You haven’t told me about your mother… If you don’t mind?”

Clara’s smile faded, replaced by an adorable pout. John further studied her expression and somehow felt guilty of asking that question. “I’m sorry, Clara. I shouldn’t have—” she cuts him off in a midsentence. “No, it’s alright. I’ll tell you then…”

*flashback occurs*

_Ellie was rushed to the hospital by the ambulance and Dave was excused from his work. Clara was exempted from her professor’s lecture and had to rush to the hospital to see her Mom. When Clara and Dave saw each other, they both went to see Ellie together._

_“Ellie,” Dave approached his wife, grabbing both of her hands and kissed her forehead. His eyes prickled with tears and Clara trailed behind her father. Ellie layed on the bed, all weary and sick. Clara bit her lip in and tried her best not to cry but she couldn’t help it but to breakdown. She to her Mom and hugged her parents._

_“Clara, my dear, let me talk to you father first alright? You’ll be next in a while.” Ellie weakly said, holding her daughter’s hand while giving it a light squeeze. Clara obeyed and her eyes went to her father. Dave smile a little, tapping Clara’s shoulder. “Clara, won’t you go buy some coffee if you like?”_

_Their daughter just mirrored their smile, although, it was fake. That smile wasn’t happy. A smile that can explain the pain that was killing her. Without a word, she turned away heading for the door and shuts it behind her._

_*_

“Mom let me out of the room. I didn’t know why but it seems like she told something to my Dad.” Clara shrugged. John resumed eating with her and nodded sadly. Still, his blue eyes were on her. He was willing to listen and Clara instinctively knew he wanted to listen carefully. So she resumed telling him.

 

_*_

_Clara didn’t buy coffee for her but instead, she stayed by the benches nearby. She sat there patiently and silent, busying herself by looking out the window. She had missed her other lectures in school though it didn’t matter for her. Her main priority was her mother and worried of what happened. She had no clue of what’s the cause an Clara felt she had the guts to ask her Dad._

_*Meanwhile inside the room*_

_“Dave, the attack, we lost. I lost a lot of allies and some survived but wounded.” Ellie coughed and he gripped her hand. Dave kissed it and places her hand on his cheek. “Ellie, tell me, what happened to you?” She smiled a little, hoping his sadness would go away. Ellie didn’t want to make her husband sad—same goes for Clara. She didn’t want them to feel heavy because of what happened to her._

_“I was bitten by a Strigoi. I-I’m poisoned. It’s intoxicating my system, therefore making my powers decrease and feel weak. The venom is somehow different and—”_

_“Ellie, what have you done?! I told you not to join the attack! It was too dangerous! Why did you do it?! Why did you join?!” Dave exclaimed, tears falling._

_“I had to join, Dave. I joined for the sake of you two. I had to protect you and Clara. If I didn’t you would’ve been killed by those Strigois. They are ferocious being Dave, and I don’t want any of you to be hurt or harmed. Do you understand?”_

_“Oh, Ellie.”_

_His wife sat up from her bed, hugging Dave. “I love you and Clara so much. You two mean a lot to me. You and Clara are the light of my life. And… There’s at least one thing I want you to do for me, Dave.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Take care of Clara for she is our precious girl. She is a unique girl and a gifted one. Make sure she is always safe, Dave.”_

_“Yes, I promise that Ellie. Always remember that we love you so much too.”_

 *

 

“I waited a little longer. Until such time Dad called me over, I had the chance to talk to Mom.” Clara finished her food from her plate and drank all the orange juice from her glass. John nodded again as he shoved a bacon in his mouth and chewed on it. “Carry on, my Clara.”

 

*

_“Mom?” Clara went inside the room and her Mom gestured Clara to come over. “Clara, I’m sorry.” There was a hint of confusion in her face. She couldn’t comprehend of what her mother said. Clara furrowed her eyebrows. “For what Mom?” Ellie reached out for her daughter’s hand and interlocked their fingers with hers._

_“For being sick, my dear.”_

_“Mom, don’t apologize. I’m really worried about you. Will you be fine?”_

_“Clara, my precious little girl. Promise me one thing.” Ellie held onto her daughter’s hand weakly and gently stroking Clara’s hand with her thumb._

_“What is it, mother? I swear, I can keep your promise.” Clara cried, gripping her mother’s hand._

_“Promise me that you can take care of yourself and your future family that I’ll never meet. There are… Bad people around… And remember... Run and never look back. I love you, my precious girl.”_

\--

Clara wiped the tears off her face and John immediately stood up from his seat. He went to her, wrapping his arms around her. She turned to him, hugging him and burying her face against his chest as her cries were audible.

John stroked her back and she stood up from her seat to hug him better. He didn’t mean to make her feel bad in asking that question to her. Though, Clara may find it sensitive. “I’m sorry,” he mutters, his chin leaning against her head and pressed his lips against her hair. A portion of his shirt was getting soaked by Clara’s tears and John lifted her chin up with a finger.

He revealed those beautiful brown eyes of hers but was puffy and teary. Gingerly, he whisks all the messy strands of her hair from her face. Clara’s face was tear stained, eyes staring up at him sadly.

“You’ll be alright, I promise you that. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Clara hesitantly nodded and tugged him closer to her. There was a height difference, and John was obviously taller than Clara. “Don’t judge my height. I know I’m lacking height.” She says, blushing. John laughed as he tucked a strand behind Clara’s ear. “The height doesn’t matter, Clara. To me, you are perfect and always will be. You’re my impossible girl.”

“And you’re my magician in a coat.” She tiptoed to reach lips and John bended down to catch her lips. Clara pecked on his lips shortly and smiled afterwards. “Have I forgot to tell you that it’s my birthday in 3 days?” He flinched. “What? Are you serious Clara? You never told me that?”

“Well, I did now.” Clara giggled, turning away to clean up the dishes.

“Oi, let me do that one!”

“No.”

“Why?!”

“Because I love you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! I know it's a looooooooooooooong time I haven't updated so here's what you're waiting for! :)

John called Vastra, Jenny and Strax over to his house. The three were always welcomed by him, and he would always make them feel at home. He was John’s loyal friends who never judged him. They accepted him for who he is, and most importantly the people who tried to understand him better.

“I remember it’s someone’s birthday coming up in 3 days.” Vastra stated, once Cara had opened the door for them. Clara stepped aside with a smile worn on her face. “I guess someone did remember. Thanks Aunt Vastra!” Once her aunt came in, she gave a hug to her then to her other aunt and uncle.

“Where’s John?” Strax asked, sniffing. His eyebrows wiggled and he knew he was around somewhere. “Is he here? I think he is.” Clara guided them to the living room where the Moroi has been reading an old Shakespearean book. “There’s Mr. Smith!” Jenny triumphed, pointing at him.

“Glad you over. Would you like some tea?” John took off his glasses, shutting the book and settled it aside. (Oh heck yes. I saw a lot of Tumblr posts of Peter in glasses! Dang, he looks so sexy! HAHA!)

“Oh, very kind of you Mr. Smith but we had enough tea for today. Strax almost choked himself from drinking like an animal.” Vastra formally says as her blue eyes darted to the Lycan who gritted his teeth. “Madame, I told you not to share of what happened this morning?”

“Get over it, Strax. You’re such a potato head.” Jenny ruffled his hair when they sat on the couch. Vastra giggled to herself. Clara went over to John’s seat and sat on his lap and her arms wrapping around his neck. He sits up straight then kissed Clara’s cheek, making her chuckle.

“So, it’s Clara’s birthday on the 23rd of November. I’m planning to throw a grand masquerade party in my mansion.” He stroked her back and she blushed even more. Vastra smiled, exchanging looks with Strax and Jenny. “Very nice. Need any help in decorating the house?”

“That’ll be a no problem Vastra.”

\--

Clara was obviously flattered of John’s plans for her birthday. She didn’t expect he would throw a grand party that would cost too much as she thought. But because of his magic, anything is possible. John doesn’t need money for it but with the help of Vastra and Jenny. He promised Clara that it would be a fun night for all of them and that even made her more flattered.

Once they took a break after planning, they all went to the foyer. “I guess roundtables would be good here.” Strax said, voice echoing the whole foyer. John looked around, nodding his head. “I agree. And in the middle would be the dance floor.” His eyes went to Clara who kept herself busy by wandering around in the foyer.

He remember how she looked from the first time she entered his house. The amazement, wonder and astonishment were in her eyes. John had himself smiling at the memory and what made it wider was how Clara dressed that day. Eyes wandered up to Clara, studying a landscape of a far view of a castle with its environment foggy.

“I like this painting. Did you paint it, John?” Clara glanced and met John’s eyes, gazing at her with such awe. Jenny from behind, tugged Vastra’s sleeve. Strax kept on exchanging looks to Clara and John. The two of them were staring for a few moments and Clara broke the gaze by turning away with a smirk.

“You always like to stare as if there’s no tomorrow.” The brunette giggled, walking up to him. “I wouldn’t like to miss it every day for seeing such beautiful brown eyes of yours.” He responded, smirking back at her. Clara went closer to him, and suddenly Jenny and Vastra backed up a little with Strax. Her eyes went to them and back to John.

“We’ll be staying at the living room if you need us.” The trio quickly went off to the living room. John snickered. “Look what have you done, Clara. You let them go away.” Her hands wandered up to his chest and paused for a moment, looking into his blue eyes. “It’s funny. I don’t think they’re used to it.”

“Of course not, Clara. Privacy is important too so that’s why they left us behi—”

She shuts him up by kissing him shortly. “You talk too much, clever boy. And can we go bake a soufflé together?” John runs a hand through her long brown hair, brushing it off her hair. “Whatever you like, Clara. I’d love to.”

\--

Dave went out to buy Clara’s gift and Linda, on the other hand, was left at home. Surely, she had stuffs and plans in order to make Missy proud. Using her teleportation spell, it transported her to a dark and old cathedral. “I have come to see Missy.” Linda said, standing before an old and worn black gate with its paint chipped off. She looked closely and saw a red iris in the dark, staring at her.

“Who are you?” said the voice behind the gates.

“I am Linda Oswald, one of Missy’s associates. I am on your side dear friend.” The gate opens as Linda enters the dark until such time she has reached a wooden door at the end. It had scratches, long and violent scratches on it along with dried blood stain. Linda held the knocker and knocked thrice, making the door open. Her presence was welcomed as she entered the dark corridor that lead to a throne with a circular window up high, light shining through the stained glass window. Her eyes wandered and the torches lit up, revealing the Strigoi clan.

“May I speak to your leader?”

A man hastily walked up to Linda and bowed. “Mrs. Oswald, we’ve been expecting you. Come, the Mistress is at the sacrificing shrine. A ceremony is being held.” He gestured Linda non-chalantly and lead her to a double door. Linda had felt everyone’s eyes were glued on her—with those creepy and hungry stares.

She shrugged along and didn’t bother until she saw the sacrificing shrine. Her eyes darted to a terribly bloodied and wounded woman on the shrine, laying flat on the shrine’s deck. Missy, stood there, watching the woman who struggled. “Please, no! Don’t kill me!” the woman shrieked in fear.

One of Missy’s fellow Strigois held a sharp sword, hovering it above the bloodied woman. “My people, the ceremony has begun. We shall welcome another member to our clan.” The woman on the deck looks up at the Strigoi who held onto the sword, glaring down at her with eyes ablaze.

“No, please! You don’t have to—”

The sword was impaled, cutting off the woman’s sentence and was replaced by a horrified scream with such unimaginable pain. Linda winced at the tone of her scream with her eyes wide. “How bloody.” She uttered.

“It is, Ma’am. But it’s delicious.” Replied the Strigoi next to her, smirking while looking at the deck. “I am very happy for we have another member that joined the other side.” Linda half-smiled, nodding. “I see.” The other Strigois, brought out a wild man, dragging him to the deck. His shirt and pants, torn, revealing his blood-stained skin. Surely, he was tortured during the process. Missy smiled at his appearance.

“Oh! Come here, you get to feast on her blood!”

The wild man, yanked off the grips of the others and walked up to the deck. He bit his wrist, marking two spots on his skin with blood dripping off. He opens the woman’s mouth, making his blood drop into her mouth and began to bite her neck.

Linda winced again, this time looking at the Strigoi next to her. “You, why is that man biting that woman?” she asked.

“Ma’am, that man is our newborn. He just turned into a Strigoi yesterday. Every time there is a new born, we let them feast on the one who is about to turn into.” The man grinned, showing up his sharp fangs. “What’s your name, mister?” She mirrored, glancing at him.

“I’m Mark Everett. I’m in the field of combat and training. I train these Strigois, testing their ability and skills. If one is clear, I let them have the freedom and we’ll let them know if we plan to attack. If one is not clear, I still train them until they are strong and be prepared for an attack.”

“Glad to meet you, Mark.”

“Likewise. But what do you do, Mrs. Oswald? The Mistress hasn’t spoken about to you that much. All we know is you’re a friend of hers. Mind if you share?”

“I’m a witch, specifically a _dark_ one. I hated lots’ of people that I want to curse them. Well, I have done that already once by a request and I’m very proud of that.” Linda scoffed and huffed. She remember that certain request of her way back. It was something dark but to her, it was happiness. That request made her life successful for she had so many plans to achieve. Mark’s eyes gazed back at the deck which was now empty. There was no longer a body there. Only a pool blood and trails of it.

“The ceremony has ended. You may speak to the Mistress, Ma’am.” Mark patted Linda’s shoulder and walked to another door. Her eyes followed to that man and Missy approached the witch with a smile. “Hello, Linda. I’ve been expecting you. Come with me, let’s have a nice chat shall we?”

“Of course, my dearest friend.”

\--

John saw how Clara reacted when she brought out her soufflé from the oven. A horror look wiped her face and loudly sighed. “Great, so I just fail at it always. I’m the worst baker ever.” He stood up from his chair, hugging her waist from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder. “Don’t you ever say that, _my_ Clara. Your flaws doesn’t matter to me because you’re perfect. You are a great and an excellent baker. You just have to try again.” John plants a kiss on her cheek and Clara’s facial expression softened, replaced by a gentle smile.

“I love you, you know that?”

“Of course, I do. I’m just glad you made me feel better.” Clara turns her head to peck on his lips then pulled away but he pulls her for another one. She blindly placed the burnt soufflé on the counter, taking off the mittens and her hands began to rake up his hair.

John’s hands hovered her blouse slowly but Clara’s pulls herself away from him, their lips still in contact. “John, not now.” She moaned, her hands splayed on his chest. A soft laugh escaped his lips. “Okay, okay.” He gingerly stroked her hair away from her face and she breaks the kiss. “I’ve got to tell my Dad about the party here in your house. Can we invite him?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Clara's going to call her Dad. Have any idea what's going to happen next? Only in the next chapter ;) Hope you enjoyed! xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh. School. Kept. Me. Busy. here's chapter 12! :D AHAHA CHAPTER 12! <3

“Dad?” Clara squeals and Dave heard his daughter on his phone. “Clara! Glad you called? Guess who’s celebrating her birthday in 3 days!” He teased and she laughed, running a hand through her hair. “C’mon Dad, I’m not 5 anymore. By the way, I called because John will throw a party for me in his house. You can invite our family friends and our fellow relatives if they like. Everyone is invited.” She cheerfully stated.

John was totally a distraction to Clara when he started tickling her. She tries to slap his arm but misses it. “John! Enough! It’s ticklish!” Clara groaned, pouting at him. He laughs, kissing her forehead. Dave hears his laugh from the line and asked. “Clara? Is John with you?”

“Yeah, he’s with me. He can tell you the details of the party.” Clara hands her phone over to John and accepts it. “Hello, Mr. Oswald? Good day, this is John Smith.” He places the phone to his ear and smiled at Clara. That Scottish accent of his swam in Clara’s ears. She adored his sexy accent ever since it was the beginning. The two of them sat on the couch as Clara layed back lazily on his lap. While he was talking over, John was fondling with Clara’s silky hair playfully.

She smiled at his soft touch, purring like a cat. Clara always wanted him to do that; in fact it became a habit of his. Clearly, she was paying attention to him talking to her father who was on the other line. He mentioned the address, the theme and what time the party starts. John really wanted to make Clara’s birthday special and that would even make her love him more. “Yes, Mr. Oswald. That’ll be 8:30 pm. Masquerade is the theme.”

“Very well, son. See you in 3 days. Make sure to make my girl happy okay? Take care.” Dave ends the call and John sighed in relief. Clara lifted her head up and turned to face him. “What’s wrong?” the look on her face was worry. John flashed a smile, letting her know it wasn’t any serious or what. Her expression softened, now with a smirk on her lips.

“Oh my stars! That made me worry.” She flicked her nose and moved closer to kiss it.

“Care to eat, Mr. Smith?” Strax walks up to the couple, making Clara flinch away from him. The Lycan turned red, realizing what the two have been doing. “I—uhm, Sire. Shall I give you time with Clara?” His green eyes darted to Clara then back to John. The vampire beamed and shook his head. “It’s alright. We’ll be there in the kitchen. What did you prepare anyway?”

“There’s Jammie Dodgers, Digestive cookies and obviously tea. Come over when you feel like it, Sire.” He bowed and faced Clara. The brunette studied himself with a smile and he bowed before her too. “You too, Ms. Clara. I will off to the kitchen now.” Strax walks away, heading towards the kitchen.

“Why does he act like a butler?”

“He knows I am a royal blood, Clara.” He loops an arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head softly. Clara had a lopsided smile, wrapping her arms around him too. “Okay then, my King, can we go to the kitchen?”

“After you, my Queen.”

\--

“So how’s that Clara doing? Don’t you have any plans to bring her down? I mean, if you can’t maybe I will do it myself.” Missy hissed, her blue eyes turning to red ones. Linda half-smiled, huffing. “No need, Missy. I’ve got her under control. Besides, I have plans to bring her down okay?”

“I just want to see my John. She stole him away from me! You should know how miserable that feels. Maybe when we get back together, we can continue our lives like the way we used to have.” Missy frowned at the memories she had with him. She remembered how he held her hand as they walked, how they kissed, his scent washing over her and lastly, the day she always wanted to happened—their wedding. Although, it never did happen at all.

“My dreams were shattered. All I wanted was to be with John forever and start a family then live our lives together.” She said, tears prickling her eyes and sniffed. “But then I was killed before our wedding day. And I saw my own grave in the cemetery with lots’ of bouquet of flowers that I love. I knew it was him. He was the only man who gives that kind of flowers tome.”

Linda turned to face Missy who was in the verge of crying. Sighing, she placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.” She asked, furrowing her brows. Missy backed away from her touch and looked at her sternly. “But that’s the past! I just want to start a new life again.”

Suddenly, Linda’s phone rang and she answered it. “Hello, Dave?” Her husband on the other lined when he heard her voice. “Linda, Clara’s going to have her birthday part in John’s house—well, a grand one. Invite your other friends.” A hint of evilness in Linda’s smile showed up and Missy raised a brow curiously at her friend.

“Alright, Dave. Thanks for telling me. And sure, I will invite my other friends.” Linda’s eyes darted to Missy, flashing her a mischievous smile. Missy knew something was going on. She mirrored, smiling back at her too. “Okay, Linda. I’m still buying Clara’s gift so you can enjoy yourself there at home. I’ll be home after buying.” Dave says, feeling uplifted which Linda had noticed in the tone of his voice.

“Alright, see you later Dave. Take care.” Linda ends the call and noticed Missy was smiling at her. “Ah, yes, we all have a party to attend on November 23. You’re all invited but, you should only select the people you need Missy. The theme’s going to be masquerade.”

“Oh, interesting.” Missy smirked, rubbing her chin. “I’d like to attend her party. Even though I may be the ‘unwanted’ guest.” She giggled and turned to the other Strigois who were by the dark corner. Clapping twice, she caught the attention of her fellow Strigois and announced to them.

“Everybody, I need some of you to come with me in the party. Now, we should plan.”

\--

“Clara, what’s your favorite color?” Vastra chewed on her biscuit, her blue eyes gazing at her. Clara drank from her tea cup and replied with a smile. “I like color red. Even the color scarlet. It’s really pretty.” Her aunt nodded, interested. “Good. Because Jenny and I have lots’ of Victorian clothes. Different kinds of styles. You can use it for the party, Clara.”

Clara nodded in agreement. “Thank you, Aunt Vastra.” Jenny cleared her throat out then spoke. “Vastra and I will have it delivered tomorrow in this house.” Strax looked up at Jenny, finishing on his cookie. “Am I the one who’s going to deliver?”

“No, Strax. Not you.” Was all Jenny replied. John zoned out, his eyes stuck on Clara. He watched her every move until she was looking at him, smirking. “Are you in your trance again, John?” She pinched his nose lightly and giggled. John winced and quickly grasped her hand before she took it away.

Softly, he kissed her hand and placed it on his cheek with his blue eyes locking with her chocolate brown ones. “How can’t I always be in a trance? Your stunning beauty always puts me in a spell.”

“No wonder Clara’s a witch because her beauty can put you in a spell.” Jenny said, in a silly manner. All of them began to laugh a little and Clara leaned closer to John who was sitting beside her. “Oh, stop it you. You always flatter me, John.” She reaches up to his cheek, kissing it. John blushed, flashing a shy smile at Vastra, Strax and Jenny. The trio smiled back at him but wider.

“Aren’t they sweet? Look at them. They look so perfect.” Strax swooned. Jenny and Vastra nodded as they finished their teas. “And always will be.” They both replied. Clara and John smiled at that. They both know that the Paternoster Gang loves them to see them together.

“Are you putting us together? Like a pair?”

“Of course, who else wouldn’t do? Most especially if this couple looks perfect together.”

\--

After a few hours of chats, the Gang had left the mansion right away. Jenny and Vastra were in charge of Clara’s dress. And by the 22nd of November, they will come back to help decorate the whole foyer. John closed the door behind him with a loud sigh. Heading to the living room, he sees Clara fast asleep on the couch with the standing lamp’s light on. She was reading this novel and was set aside on the table.

John smiled slyly, walking towards her. “Oh, Clara. My Clara. What an adorable bookworm.” He carries her frame up, in a bridal way then went up the stairs in gentle steps. Clara grumbled, opening her eyes to see John. “John? What are you doing? I was just—”

“Shush now, Clara. Your eyes are tired.” He says, snapping his fingers. The door to his room opened, revealing the Queen sized canopy Victorian bed. Entering, he snapped once again, making the doors close behind him. Clara smirked when she felt the soft covers against her back. John went to bed, laying next to her.

Lazily, Clara faced him with her leg on top of his and her arm behind his neck. John moved closer to her and she smiled. “You shouldn’t carry me like that. I’m not a kid anymore, John.” He snickered. “Clara, it doesn’t matter. Because I know you’re lazy when it comes to that.”

“Blimey, you guessed it well.” Clara kissed his nose and his cheeks flushed. “Aren’t you excited for your birthday, my Clara?” She shuts her eyes closed and responded, nonchalantly. “Excited? Well, of course, because we’re going to celebrate it together.” John places an arm around her too, his palm resting against her back. Her fingers began to stroke his hair from behind; his eyes slowly closed melting into her touch.

“Clara, why don’t we have a drink tonight after dinner?”

“I wouldn’t say no to that.”

“Good. Just an early celebration… You know… Just you and me.” He said, his breath shuddered to her touch. Clara opens her eyes again and revealed his blue ones, staring at her deeply. “If that’s what you want, John. You can have me all you want _tonight_.”

“I always have you, Clara. And you always have me in your life. Vice versa.”

“I know that. I love you.”

“I love you too, my Clara.”

\--

“Linda? I’m home!” Dave said, unlocking the door to his house. Once he entered, he was surprised to see Boris standing before him. He crouched, smiling at the cat. “Boris, where’s Linda?” The cat’s eyes looked at him sternly then walked away, heading to the kitchen. He followed and saw Linda who was sitting on the chair, having a cup of tea herself.

“Glad you’re home, Dave. Tea?”

“No thanks, Linda. I had mine already. So….” He prolonged the last word as he brought out a small paper bag. “I have Clara’s gift. Would you mind to keep this first?” He handed Linda the bag and she accepted. Grinning, she took a quick look inside the bag but it was taped. “I’ll have a look on it, later.”

“Sure, no problem. Just tape it back, Linda.”

Dave heads to the room and Linda gave an evil smile at the bag then looked at Boris. “Boris, we now have it. I gotta do what I have to do.” Boris climbed up to the table, walking up to Linda as she began to gingerly stroke his fur. “Good boy.”

\--

John and Clara had a fancy dinner and afterwards, had a drink together. They both felt hazy but still, John was still in the mood to dance. Clara, on the other hand, felt a little drowsy. “Clara, would you like to dance with me?” John said, standing up from his chair and stood by her side.

Clara looked up at him, cheeks flushing red. The smile on her face and her dimples; his attention straightforward to it. He grinned, taking out his and to her. “May I have this dance?”

“Yes.” Clara happily accepted, her hand softly landed at his palm. John lead her to the living room and the player and speakers began to play a slow music for them. Slowly, he wraps his arms around her waist as Clara enveloped her arms around his neck. Silence had kept them apart, their moment magical as it seems.

 

[Song: [Lovesong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RUZpOsL1JQ) by Adele]

 

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_Y_ _ou make me feel like I am whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_Y_ _ou make me feel like I am fun again_

Both of them swayed to the music, slowly and gentle. Clara moved closer to him, her body almost touching against his. “I love jazz, my favorite.” John rested his forehead against hers.

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I_ _will always love you_

John admired how the way she swayed. Her hips moved from left to right, slowly and gracefully. The way he looked at her—she was perfect to him. The curves of her body—voluptuous and enticing in that red backless dress. Her long hair cascaded down, making it look flowy as they both danced in sync. She looked like a goddess, having all that charm and beauty.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

“Have I told you how beautiful you are, my Clara.” John whispers to her ear, making Clara lead out a sharp breath. His hands traced up to her back, splayed hands against her smooth skin of her backless dress. She smirked up at him and leaned against his chest.

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

“You always remind me that I’m beautiful, John.” Her eyes closed, letting the music flow in her ears. The beat was slow and the tension between the two were building up. Something that they are feeling at the same time because of the music. It sounded sweet and serene, their dance matching with it.

_However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

“Will always do Clara. Let the jazz music take our minds as we dance together for this night.”

Clara was clearly getting aroused by the fact his hands were on her skin. She had those tingling sensations whenever he touches her—and she finds it truly wonderful. Her body movements went with the song, catching John’s attention. And again, silence kept them apart. They listened to each other breathing as their minds seemed to plunge to the song.

She lifted her head up to look at him, her red lips forming into a smirk. John looked down at her, returning a smile. Their eyes met for a moment, so electrifying. It was glued, like there was nothing else to look at. “You’re really beautiful Clara. I swear.”

_I'll always love you_

_I'll always love you_

_Cause I love you_

_Love, love, love..._

Clara craned her neck, reaching his lips as her eyes slowly shut. His lips met hers smoothly as the song continued playing in the background. She smiled against his lips, John felt it and laughed. “I love you Clara Oswald. Forever and always.” The kiss became hungrier, wanting more than ever. Quickly, John was able to carry Clara up in a bridal style, making her squeal in delight.

As he brought her upstairs, their lips connected and blindly opened the door. John layed her gently on the bed, taking off her shoes and crawled up to her throwing their shoes somewhere in the room. She attacked on his lips, desperate with ragged breathing. He began to graze her neck, placing soft butterfly kisses making Clara giggle. Something in his mind popped up, and it made him paused with his face hovering her neck.

Clara’s smile faded. “Why’d you stop, John? I liked it so much.” She stroked his hair lovingly and John sighed, his breath brushing against her neck. “I—I just… Clara…” Without him telling her, she instinctively knew what he meant. She didn’t need to think about it—it was literally obvious for her.

“Don’t hesitate. I’m all yours, my John.”

John kissed her again, passionately then down to her neck. Clara couldn’t keep her mouth closed, feeling the burning passion through her veins. Her eyes closed, letting him take over her. John opened his mouth, his fangs ready to bit her neck. Gently, he sunk his fangs on her neck resulting a gasp from Clara.

She felt this strong connection to him as the pain slowly faded, replaced by this burning feeling in her body. John lifted his head up and crashed his lips onto hers for another time. Clara tasted her own blood—bitter and tangy but to him, it was sweet and tasted like heaven. She writhed underneath him, and busied herself unbuttoning his shirt. John ripped his shirt off, making Clara smirk.

“Easy there, tiger.” She said in an alluring manner, breaking the kiss. “Take it slow.” Clara’s eyes wandered down to his chest then down his abs. It was perfect and lean.

John stopped from what he was doing, his face hovering hers. His blue eyes locked with her precious brown ones. “You didn’t feel any pain did you?”

“No, I didn’t. What did you do?”

“Pleasure replaced pain. I tried to put a spell so it won’t hurt you.” A smile tugged his lips. “I love you, Clara. I will never ever hurt you.”

“I love you so much more, John. No one can ever keep our love apart ever.”

“You know, I just want to be with you till the very end. And remember, I promised to keep you safe. It’s my duty; an obligation to watch over you.” He tucked a strand behind her ear and moved closer, his lips ghosting above. “I love you to bits, Clara. Every single thing about you. Never mind your flaws and imperfections because you’ll always be perfect to me. I felt so lost and then, I found you. Don’t you know how much you mean to me?"

"You always tell flattering things, don't you?"

"Will always do."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finaaaalllyyy! I updated! :) Sorrrryyyy it took me 1222310383470384 light years to come back to earth and try to update this one xD Enjoy reading! :D

John woke up suddenly, feeling a little smothered. He smiled at the sight of Clara curling up next to him with the covers keeping them both warm. Softly, he planted a kiss on her forehead. A smirk crept up Clara’s lips then her eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning, good morning, good morning to you.” Clara sang softly, making John smile in delight. The way she said it was truly adorable and he never heard that song before from her. “Where did you get that song, Clara?”

“My Mom used to sing to me that one whenever I wake up. It always makes me smile. So, you, start your day with a smile.” Clara pecked on his lips shortly and tried to get up from bed but then, John had pulled her back causing her to stumble next to him.

“Oh, you’re not going anywhere are you, Ms. Oswald?” John teased, planting another kiss on her hair. Clara was off guard. She couldn’t get out of his grasp because of his arms wrapped around her waist. Her legs wriggled, pushing off the covers but seemed to be useless.

“I’m going to make breakfast. Now, let me go Mr. Smith!” Clara laughed out, freeing herself from his hug. Her effort just made her tired. For how many attempts from releasing herself from him; she gave up. John chuckled, giving her some butterfly kisses on her face then down to her bare shoulder blades. Clara hits his arm gently and he scowled. “Clara! Stop that!”

She snickered, hitting him for another time. “Clara! Don’t you dare!” He pulled her closer to him. “Stop that or I will kiss you.” Clara stopped from what she was doing and turned to him, wearing a mischievous smile. “Oh, really? Hmmmm… Then make me, Mr. Smith.” Her brow raised and he chuckled again.

John went closer to give her a long passionate kiss. After a few moments, he broke the kiss, panting. “Good morning, Ms. Oswald. What do you like for breakfast?” Clara lazily layed back against his chest and huddled closer to him. John placed a hand behind her back, stroking it up and down. The feeling of her smooth skin were like roses.

“Actually, I should be the one asking you that.”

“No, I should be the—”

“Shush now.” Clara placed her index finger to his lips as his eyes widened in surprise.

“Clara, there’s no point in arguing who’s going to make breakfast. Let’s just do it together then.”

“Whatever you like, my dear. It’s fine with me.” In a teasing manner, Clara pinched his arm making him even hug her tighter. “Aw, nice try sweetheart. That’s still not painful. Well, I have a threshold for that. Now, c’mon, we shouldn’t be like _kids_ here.” She pulled herself out from his arms and John feigned to be weak. Clara taunted that she was stronger than him; suddenly John pulled her, both of them landing on each other.

Laughter erupted as they fell and somehow, John somehow felt lazy to get up as Clara tries to free herself. “Please, Clara. No. Don’t go. Stay here with me please?” For her, he sounded like a little boy whining.

“No, I’m going.” Clara snickered, swinging her legs off the bed and he pulled her once again. Off guard. That was it. She would probably give up now. He just keeps on dragging her to him. Her head layed against his shoulder while laughing. “Can you stop that, John? I’m thinking that you’re hungry.”

“Stay. Just stay here with me.” John said, in a soothing manner. For a few moments, she calmed down and now felt lazy to get up again. Thanks to John, Clara had no effort to get up anymore. In fact, he wanted her to stay behind.

Gently, she wraps her arms around him; face hovering his. “Okay, if you want me to stay then. Is this what you want?” John bobbled his head, flashing her a lopsided smile. “Can’t we just stay here in bed all day?” he sluggishly groaned, burying his face on her hair. Cackling, she leans over to kiss him. The two ends up in a smooching session until Clara had to break it.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly, gasping for air. John slyly grinned at her, his breath tickling her face. “Waiting for me to break the kiss?” Clara rolled her eyes, smirking. “Sorry, I’m not expert in holding my breath like you do. Is that a talent of yours anyway?”

“Not a talent but a skill, my Clara. And have I mentioned that you are one good kisser?”

“Just knew that now. And my, it’s a skill I gained. I’m an expert with that.” The smirk on her lips still didn’t fade but the way she looked at him was entirely different—seductive. John eyed on her, his eyes lowering down to her lip then back up to her eyes. “Clara?”

“What?” She chuckled, her gaze still on him. The way she laughed. It was seductive. John felt this strong tension between Clara that’s leading him to a frenzy. But he just held it in.

“Why are you giving me that look?” John smirked at her, gingerly placing a hand on Clara’s cheek. She placed her hand over his, eyes locking into his blue ones.

“Nothing.”

Desperately, he crashed his cool lips against hers. His kisses trailed down to her neck and she threw her head back, resting it against the pillow. John gripped on her red nightgown, tearing off the silky fabric with his bare hands. Clara giggled in between kisses as he threw her clothing on the floor.

Her fingers grazed up to his tousled hair, scraping against his scalp. He peppered her with more kisses, down to her chest and his hands trailed down to her waist. “You’re really beautiful, my Clara.” he uttered against her chest, his breath tickling her skin. Clara lead out a sharp breath when she felt his hands splayed on her abdomen.

She closed her eyes to that wonderful sensation while blindly working on John’s clothes but he ended up tearing them off too. His strength was too much and she finds it very interesting when he does that. John threw his clothes aside on the floor and kissed Clara once again intensely.

“I don’t want to get up.” She said, breaking their kiss. Clara panted for breaths heavily and her eyes still locked with him, full of lust and desire. John glared at her body then back to her eyes. “Clara, you’re really beautiful.”

“You always say that.” She laughed, a hand slipping down to his abs. Clara stroked it carefully, fingers brushing it carefully. He relaxed to her touch, sinking himself in it. “Clara, I—”

“Good isn’t it? Why won’t we go back to sleep and wake up at lunch. What do you think?” She stated, still caressing his abs of his own lean body. John pulled her closer, her chest against his. He loved the feeling whenever Clara is next to him—feeling her warmth, her breath against his face and her heart hammering on her chest every time he does that. “Okay then.”

He pulled the duvet and tucked themselves in. Clara layed her against his shoulder with a hand now on his chest. Hair was entirely messy but John kept himself busy by stroking her hair out of her face with his hand. “Clara, my beautiful Clara. So perfect. Just exactly who I needed to be with.”

“I’ll always be here, John. I will never leave your side.”

“Me too. I’ll always be here for you.” John took a whiff of her hair before kissing it softly. Clara smiled, her eyes squeezed shut. “How can be a vampire like you is _so_ utterly sweet?”

“Cause I’m one of a kind, Clara. You can’t find any other man like me. And thankfully, you have me because I am yours and you are mine.”

“Always will be.” Clara grinned, recalling that statement he said to her previously.

John closed his eyes had his arms wrapped around Clara. He wanted to make sure she felt safe in his arms as if someone was going to get her away from him. Clara felt this utmost security every time he would do that. He leaned for another time, pecking on her lips then smirked. “Clara, _my_ Clara.”

\--

Missy walked along all by herself at the cemetery, quietly but had these deep thoughts. She still couldn’t get John off her mind and it just strikes her every time he remembers him. John wasn’t just any man to him. He was her lover and her everything. Something in her mind just haunts her over and over—the memories—every time she gets back to it, it scares her. Despite that she did not like it, Missy had tried to forget though she can’t. It was still there.

In her dreams, it plays like a movie—a loop that just goes on simultaneously. The smell of blood. The sound of chains. Piercing red irises and the sound of a terrifying scream. She couldn’t get over it… Because that was actually her. It wasn’t just a dream or an illusion but a memory that haunts. Sometimes, she dreams of her memories with John.

The way he looked at her with his blue eyes, the way he whispers into her ear, his hungry kisses, the smell of his clothes, his body against hers and the way he held her hand. Missy has been so desperate to see him again, after hearing he is alive. But she had this raging jealously inside of her, learning that he is now with Clara Oswald.

Missy sat on the grass, giving a faraway look at the wide cemetery. This was her place, every time she would think deeply. Her fellow Strigois let her be, for they know that the Mistress, herself, will reprimand her people.

“Who is Clara Oswald?” she asked herself, knitting her eyebrows together. “Who is she to him?” Tiredly, she buried her face in her palms. “No, please. Don’t tell me you have another woman you love. You don’t have to look for another woman because you… you have _me_.” Missy sobbed, having this heavy and bad feeling building up in her.

\--

Clara was awoken by the aroma of the coffee. She had several sniffs as her eyes fluttered open. She saw John, closing the door behind him and the tray floated by itself in front of him. “I got some coffee if you like. I knew you were going to wake up. Anyway, I have cooked lunch for us.” He said, closing the door behind him.

She smirked, getting up on her elbows then sat and leaned against the headboard. “Mr. Smith, I would like to thank you for the coffee.” John climbed back to bed with the tray following. Once he was sitting right next to Clara, it gently landed on his lap and Clara grabbed her mug right away. “How sweet of you,” she sipped from her mug and turned her head to face him. “Such a sweet man. I’m lucky that I found you.”

John laughed, flicking Clara’s nose after she just drank. “Was there a doubt?”

“No, none at all. I love you to bits, John. The way I look at you will never change because you’re someone special who changed my life.”

“So, is this all like confessions now?”

“We can do it all day. As much as I want.”

“That’s the same thing I wanted to do. I always want to remind you how beautiful you are to me.”

\--

The day before Clara’s birthday…

Clara heard this sound of pecking against the main door. She curiously went there and abruptly opened the door, the swish of air brushing against her face. Gasping, she found an owl on top of a box. She studied the owl before her and it hooed at Clara.

“Were you the one who brought this here?”

The white owl before her ‘hooed’ again, its icy blue eyes staring at her. “I guess you’re the one. I think Aunt Vastra sent you then.” John came running to the door to see Clara and this owl in front of her. “Clara? Oh! The owl! That’s Vastra’s loyal pet and a messenger.” He gestured the owl to come on and it flew to him, landing and settling on his shoulder.

Clara turned her back, amused. “The owls knows you? What’s the name?”

“His name is Otto. The same owl that sent me a box before. He’s friendly.” John stroked its head with his other hand and the owl closed its eyes, seeming to like his strokes on Otto’s head.

“Thank you, Otto. How sweet of you to bring this package for…” Clara turned her back once again, noticing what was written on the box. “For Clara Oswald which is me. Love, Aunt Vastra and Jenny.”

\--

Clara opened the box and found a letter folded. She grabbed the paper with her fingers in a ginger manner, smoothing it out and read the letter. Noticing how beautiful and neat the writing was, Clara smiled to herself. The writing of Vastra looked elegant, just like John’s.

_Dearest Clara,_

_Your Aunt Jenny and I made you this wonderful dress which includes the long gloves. Remember when we asked you what was your favorite color? It was for your dress. We didn’t want to surprise you that time but now, yes. If you’re wondering why an owl is there... He’s my pet named Otto. I sent him to drop your box by in John’s mansion. Anyway, try on the dress. And prevent from John seeing it. We want you to surprise him on your big day. And probably, he’s going to fall in love with you more._

_Xxx_

_Aunt Vastra and Jenny_

Clara glanced at the box, placing the letter on top of the couch. Since John was still eating the kitchen, she decided to run upstairs and try on her new dress secretly. Otto followed her but before she can reached the door knob, Otto overtakes. With his feet, he clawed the knob and opened the door for her.

“Such a gentleman, Otto.” She smirked at the owl that ‘hooed’ at her softly, as if he answered her statement.

Clara enters and went straight to the bathroom to try out her dress. Once she brought her dress out, Clara was struck on how beautiful it was. The dress looked like a balloon when she twirled and Otto squawked in delight. It looked elegant on her. She twirled around, her dress was like a balloon and her hair gracefully twirled to her side.

Her thoughts were rushing up and came up with an idea—her hairstyle. Clara deeply thought about it but her attention was on her elegant looking dress made by her aunts. On her waist was glittery sheer layer that cascaded down to her ankles which matched the length of the dress. Clara turned her head, checking her own back. There was no strap visible to support the dress but it seems to fit her perfectly.

Her back was bare and revealing, only a portion of it above. Vastra and Jenny didn’t want it revealing too much for Clara since they might think it was too much for her. She smiled to herself in satisfaction and faced Otto.

“Like it?” she asked Otto who was flying above the closet.

Otto flew to her shoulder, opening his wing to place it behind her head and tried to nuzzle the side of his head against Clara’s temple. “Sweet owl.” She giggled, reaching over Otto and stroked its head. “Sweet little Otto. Thank you for this package. I really love it.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD SERIES 9 IS LITERALLY ASDFGHJKL I CANT HANDLE THE FEELS. I AM SO TOTALLY GOING DOWN WITH THIS SHIP! #Whouffaldi
> 
> Here's chapter 14. I'll just probably ramble in Tumblr then xD AHAHAH
> 
> the3claras.tumblr.com

Clara kept the dress right away, preventing from John to see it. Once she was done, Otto followed her as they both went out of the room. She rushed down the stairs and saw John who was on the couch, reading this thick old novel. Otto flew to him and he laughed. “Otto, it’s time to go. You did a great job. Now, c’mon.” he says, shutting the book and standing up. Clara watched him from afar by the last stair, smirking. John opened the main door as he let Otto fly out freely. “Goodbye, Otto. See you soon! Take care on the way back!”

She trailed behind him quietly, arms wrapping around her chest. John chuckled, grabbing her hand and peppered it with many kisses. Clara took a peek and saw nothing on the sky but the clouds. “How come I can’t see Otto?”

“That owl is gifted. He has the ability to be invisible. And he chooses to use that ability if he flies up in the sky so he can’t be spotted by anyone. Clever owl, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he is.”

John closes the door and spun to Clara, facing her with her hands cupping her face. “It’s your big day tomorrow, Clara. A surprise awaits you.” His lips met hers afterwards and Clara tugged him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Her breathing became ragged and he pulled away, smirking. “I _love_ you so much Clara Oswald. Always keep that in mind. No matter what happens.” His hand slipped through her and their fingers interlocked.

“I always know that John. I love you too. Mark that one because it will always be yours and forever will be.”

\--

John softly stroked his hand on Clara’s bare back, admiring the feeling of it. “Skin smooth as a rose.” He kissed Clara’s hair. He heard her respond with a moan and he grinned. Clara was snoozing on his shoulder as an arm wrapped around him. Silently, he listened to her calm breathing and watched her chest rise and fall. Clara’s scent was washing over him for she smelled like roses.

John loved the way Clara smelled, even her smooth and silky hair. Every single time, he would rather play with her hair or touch her skin gently which Clara finds teasing and alluring. He knows that it is truly enticing for her.

She shifted and settled closer to his face, eyes slowly opening. John saw those beautiful brown round eyes of hers, gleaming before him. “I thought you’d rest, Clara?” he asked, softly. The bed head brunette simpered, whisking some strands of her hair away from her face. “Well, I don’t feel like it.”

“Clara, do you play guitar?”

“Guitar? I’m actually horrible at it. My Dad’s friends, which I call them ‘my uncles’ know how to play guitar. I was just only a little girl when my parents brought me with them and we were camping. I remember that they were jamming out, singing like drunk people… Except for my Mom of course.”

“Come.” John said, getting up and got out of bed. He quickly dressed up and Clara moaned, getting up lazily. He chuckled at her, gesturing to get off. “C’mon, Clara.” She giggled softly and replied. “I feel sort of lazy. Can’t we stay in bed together? Just like what we did now? Naked?”

“Clara, my Clara, there’s time for that okay? You can have me all you want. But for now, I will show you something.” John pulled her out of bed, making the brunette squeal in delight. Once Clara was up in her own legs, she slipped on her nightgown and John watched her with a mischievous smile.

“You truly have a beauty of a goddess, Clara.”

“What?” Clara laughed, turning to him and pecking him on the lips shortly afterwards. “What did you say Mr. Smith?”

“Clara Oswald, you are a goddess. And I always adore and praise you.”

“You always do. Now, c’mon, you said you’ll show me something. Where are we going though?”

“Just here in the mansion. To the music room, that’s where we’ll go.”

Clara slipped her hand through his and he grabbed it, planting a kiss on her wrist. “Let’s go.”

\--

Clara had her hair up in a messy bun and sat in between John’s legs, holding the guitar before her. “How do you even play this? Oh my stars, I’m really rubbish at this.” His arms wrapped around Clara and his hands hovered hers, positioning her fingers at the guitar frets. “This is just easy Clara. This is how you play some chords.”

It’s been almost half an hour and Clara somehow learned how to play the guitar but only in certain chords. John knows she haven’t learned much about playing guitar, though he can see she is trying her best. Clara tried to strum some chords and got the others perfectly and some are not. Frustratingly, she sighed and gently layed the guitar on the floor and leaned against John.

“Aww, my Clara. It’s alright. You were good at it.” His arms enveloped around her waist then kissed her cheek, making Clara smile softly. “Was I? I don’t think so. I was still horrible.”

“It doesn’t matter, Clara. You’re still learning. I made mistakes too in playing a guitar before and same goes for you Clara. And it’s alright to make mistakes.” He kissed her cheek again, then down to her neck.

“I know.” Clara threw her head back, letting him access her. John let her face him and hungrily crashed his lips against hers. She layed down against the floor, her hands gracefully tracing circles on his back. John crawled to her, his body ghosting hers.

Both of them felt this burning passion and lust building. All they could hear is their own heavy breathing and could feel their bodies pressed against each other. Clara moaned on his mouth as her hands entangled his hair, clawing his scalp. Her eyes closed at the sensation of his lips against her until such time John broke the kiss.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and met his eyes that were no longer blue. They were blood red irises that gleamed at her with so much passion which can put him into a frenzy. Clara smirked up at him, placing a hand against his cheek and brushing her thumb against it. “Why aren’t they blue?”

“Cause you’re putting me again into a frenzy, Clara. A stronger one. I am addicted to you... Everything single thing about you that I love… So much...” John stared down at her, full of lust and desire. Clara could feel his ragged breathing on her face with him staring at her hungrily. “Clara, my one and only.” He leaned to her ear and whispered.

Clara shuddered at the feeling. She knew how John was feeling and she could feel the same way. Slowly, she leaned closer to his ear, her hot breath brushing against it. “You know John Smith… Every little bit of me is _yours_.”

John’s hands trailed down the side of her body, gripping it and tearing the nightgown apart. Clara gasped and writhed underneath him uncomfortably. “We’re not going to do this here, John? You. Me. Bed. Now. That’s it.”

Without a sweat, John snapped his fingers. The two of them were no longer in the music room but now on John’s bed in his room. Clara smiled at the sight of his room, satisfied.

“Better. And there is no way were going to do this in a music room. Who else would do that?”

“Depends.”

“Oh shut up.” Clara laughed and craned her neck to kiss him once again.

\--

John woke up next to Clara and found her curled up against him. Smiling, he reached out her face to whisk off the messy strands that darted on her forehead. “My Clara.” he softly murmured to himself, eyes staring at her angelic face. Clara shifted and he froze, not attempting to wake her up. When she was no longer moving, he continued stroking her hair off her face.

Leaning, he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and checked on Clara, hoping she wouldn’t be disturbed from her sleep. And indeed, he was right. Clara didn’t wake up after he did that and probably she was in a deep sleep. It seems that she didn’t feel him kissing her forehead or stroking her hair lovingly.

“I can imagine how our lives will be together, Clara. You and I getting married; waking up next to you every day; living our lives together and… raising _our_ children..”

“Childrennn…” Clara moaned who was completely awake. John’s eyes widened at the sudden response then smirked. “Do you love kids, Clara?” he asked, feeling slightly nervous about it. “I do. I do love children. In fact, I want to teach. I want to be an English teacher someday.”

“That would be great Clara and I know you’ll make a great English teacher.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my Clara.”

\--

“Ready for the masquerade tomorrow, Missy?” asked Linda appearing behind her. Missy, who stared at the mirror before her, saw Linda’s figure. Smiling, she turned her back to face Linda who appeared to smile wider. “I am always ready, Linda. Came here to stop by?”

“Actually, yes. I already have my plans for tomorrow evening. Definitely, the party would be very fun don’t you think?”

“Absolutely fun.” Missy smirked at her reflection then her blue eyes darted to Linda. “I am prettier than Clara Oswald. John will love me more than her.” Linda returned the smile, knitting her eyebrows together. “Of course. You have what you exactly need, Missy.”

“I know. I have this chance to see my John after many years.”

“Yes, but there’s a limitation for that Missy.”

Missy’s eyes widened, dropping her hair brush on the floor. Enraged by her statement, she turned to face Linda and at an incredible speed, she was now standing before her. “What do you mean by that?” her eyes squinted and gritted her teeth angrily. Linda raised her head up to face her.

“John doesn’t know you’re alive.”

A fit of laughter was all Linda could hear from Missy and then stopped, now in a serious tone. “Linda, oh Linda. It’s my chance to make him know me again once and for all. Everything will be back to normal the way it was. I want him to come with me and start a new life, leaving that Clara behind.”

Linda nodded in response though she did not say a word. She was still listening to Missy, waiting for her to say another statement. Missy was obviously eager to have John back in her life and live their lives together like it was before. There was selfishness, and her nature can be so manipulative and possessive—most especially when it comes to John.

She always knows that she owns John and nobody else can get him. She became a freak, an obsessed freak who wanted the love of her life back desperately. “John Smith will come back to me because he is mine… My John…”

\--

Vastra, Jenny and Strax came to John’s mansion on time to spice up the foyer for the grand masquerade party of Clara. Clara kept on begging to John for her to help out but he just won’t allow her so—she deserves to be spoiled by him. While they were busy decorating the foyer, Clara was left in the living room, reading Vastra’s witch book.

She came up with an idea that made her stand up from the couch and head out the garden. Clara had learned new spells and tried it out herself without an elder’s consent. It was always a tradition that if a novice is about to learn magic spells, an elder witch has to guide and watch over.

“Alright,” Clara muttered to herself, gently placing the book on the ground and rubbed her palms together. With her full concentration, she was able to summon a fireball and aimed it at the fountain. The fountain bursted into little pieces and Clara was able to protect herself by the shield she summoned too. The stones were scattered around the floor, lying on the ground.

“Not bad.” Clara smiled to herself then concentrated in placing the fountain’s pieces back to the way it was. The shattered pieces began to merge with it other, sealing as if it wasn’t broken. The fountain was back up again, now to its usual shape and form. And surely, John wouldn’t hint that she destroyed the fountain to bits. Clara laughed to herself and tried to practice other spells she wanted to try.

Vastra in the foyer senses something weird and realized Clara was using her magic powers. She stopped in casting spells from decorating the foyer which made the others stop from whatever they were doing.

“What Vastra? What do you sense?” Jenny asked, giving a worried look. Vastra grinned, her eyes darting to the dining room. “Perhaps someone is using her magic powers by the fountain. How incredible.” She walked off, heading to the dining room and watched by the window. She saw Clara, casting spells and manipulating the elements on her own.

Jenny trailed behind her, and watched by the window too. “Seems like she doesn’t need an elder eh?” Vastra smirked, glancing at her. “A daughter of a powerful witch, despite that she’s half human. No wonder Clara is called “precious girl” by her mother because she knows that she has the potential.”

“Indeed. You are right, Vastra.”

“What’s going on?” John came right after with Strax, exchanging look with them. Jenny and Vastra still had their eyes on the window and John looked at it too. He revealed Clara trying out the spells from Vastra’s witch book. Silently, he smiled to himself and leaned against the dining table. “Look at her.”

“I see sire. Clara seems to be very good at it.”

“She really is good. But actually, even more than that.”

“Okay, enough. Can we go back in decorating the foyer?” Vastra sighed, turning her back and walked to the foyer with Jenny and Strax following behind her. John’s eyes followed them then back to Clara who was outside. Without hesitation, he went out to the garden and startled her by wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Clara squealed and turned her back and was surprised by his lips against hers. She pressed herself to him, deepening the kiss and pulled out afterwards.

“What is my sexy sorceress doing out here hmmm?” John’s hands entwined with her right away then kissed it. Clara blushed, looking down. “Nothing. I was just-” He laughed, pressing a soft kiss on the side of her face. “C’mon, I know. You were great. But here, let me show you something.”

Clara’s hands began to glow light blue. She smiled at the sight when John opened her hands and saw this glowing element in her hands that looked like stars. “It looks like stardust, right?” He said, expanding the element on her hand. “Pretty, isn’t it?”

“Yes,”She replied, smiling widely. John let her raise the element up in the air. “It’s weird that it looks like dust but the main purpose of this is to heal all wounds.” He clapped, making the dust vanish before her eyes. “And, only use it when it’s necessary.”

“How are you doing this?”

“Clara, remember our differences. You’re a witch and I’m a Moroi vampire, gifted with magic. We both have magic but it has a different story. Maybe you can do what I can’t and I can do what you can’t do.”

“Exactly. But that doesn’t matter. We may have differences and I understand it makes us unique.” Clara turned to him, pecked him on the lips and he smiled slyly. “I know, Clara. You’re unique.”

“Now, can I help out in decorating?”

“Of course not, you’re the celebrant. You should be always spoiled by your boyfriend—and that is me.”

“You always love to spoil me, huh? I love every single thing you do for me. And always, I love you so much.”

“I can tell you how much I love you Clara, in many different ways. Even from little simple things that could mean to you a lot.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :) Sorry for not updating omg what is life. This chapter is quite long and from fluff to angst. Good luck with the feels. xD

That evening before Clara’s birthday, John kept on whispering on Clara’s ear for multiple times reminding her how beautiful, sexy, and adorable she was. All he could her was her audible muffled giggles, moans and whimpers. Clara wasn’t sick of him every time he reminds her a lot—it even makes her esteem high. The feeling that he always praises her makes Clara feel happy.

For hours, he kept on saying stuffs about her. Probably about her appearance, her actions or whatever he thinks of her. Clara had fallen asleep in his arms for she couldn’t sleep when they got to bed together. John tried his best to lull her to sleep by telling stories and kept on kissing her on the face.

It was just a peaceful night for the two and John fell asleep with Clara next to him, knowing that she is always safe in his arms.

\--

The morning Clara woke up was her big day. Getting up from the bed, she noticed trails of rose petals that seemed for her to follow. Clara got off, following the rose petals that lead out of the bedroom and down to the stairs. Once she got to the end of it, she saw John holding a guitar with many bouquet of roses behind him.

Clara’s cheeks flushed, shyly tucking a strand behind her ear. Her dimples showed up, catching John’s attention then smirked. “I dedicate this song to this wonderful woman I love.” John began to strum his guitar with certain chords and began to sing her a song.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes some things are meant to be take my hand, take my whole life too_

_for I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes some things are meant to be take my hand, take my whole life too_

_for I can't help falling in love with you_

_for I can't help falling in love with you_

Clara’s eyes prickled with tears, covering her mouth with her hand. John gave her a warm smile and went to her, setting the guitar aside then caught her in his arms. He gave her a long and passionate kiss, feeling her tear-stained face brushing against his. Clara’s hands slides to his back, gripping his shirt and kissed him tenderly. When he broke the kiss, he huskily said, “Happy Birthday, _my_ Clara. Tonight will be the best.”

She kissed him again and felt his lips curve into a smile. “Thank you. Oh god. I love you.” Clara said, in between kisses as her arms wrapped around his neck. They kissed for a couple of minutes and later parted. “Breakfast is ready, Clara.” John said, pointing at the dining room. Her eyes followed the direction, seeing that the food was already prepared on the table.

“Table for two. Now, c’mon. I don’t want you to starve. It’s your birthday and you deserved to be spoiled always.”

“Alright, enough with that. I am totally spoiled by you.”

“Don’t you like it?”

“Mr. Smith, would you prefer breakfast or I will make you shut you up by kissing you?”

“I’d rather get the kisses. Breakfast can wait.”

“No, you’ve had enough. Now, let’s eat!”

\--

Clara and John stayed in the garden, sitting on the swings that John had set up after eating their breakfast. Clara looked around, admiring the beautiful weather today. John, who sat next to her at the swing, was busy making a flower crown made out of a variety of flowers. Mostly, there were roses in it.

“My Queen deserves this.” John stood up, startling Clara and looked at him with a puzzled look. “Yes?” He just shook his head and laughed then went to her, placing the flower crown on her hair. “There, it looks pretty on you.” John complimented, stepping back and adored her appearance. Clara blushed and shyly smiled at him. “How sweet of you, my King.”

“You know what’ll make you even more beautiful than ever? You wearing that smile just gives me life, I swear Clara. Your smile is very contagious. I don’t like it—but I _love_ it.”

“Hmmm. You always adore do you?”

“Of course!” John happily replied and went behind her to push Clara’s swing. There was only a minimum strength in pushing until Clara encouraged him to push the swing harder. At mid-air, Clara wobbles her feet playfully while laughing and John laughed too, enjoying this moment of them together. They both don’t even realize the time and felt it has slowed down. Everything seemed so magical to them, the scenery looking picturesque and the weather fair, making their day perfect.

John watched her long hair fly up and down every time he pushes her on the swing. Those blue eyes of his stared at her lovingly, putting him in a trance. Clara’s laugh echoed in his ears and time slowed down around him. She stopped at once and turned her head to glance which made John’s heart skip a beat. Clara wore her usual genuine smile, revealing her all-time adorable dimples at the side of her cheeks.

He subconsciously smiled back at her and blinked a few times, and Clara appeared in front of him very closely. Her face was inches away from his, and her breath brushed against his face. Slowly, her hands cupped his face and leaned to kiss him. From the moment her lips was against his, he felt himself in an abyss. When Clara broke the kiss, he felt himself out of the trance and looked at Clara.

“Clara, I have the feeling you’ve done something?”

“How did you know?” Clara laughed, pinching his nose lightly and sat on the swing again but facing him. John sat next to her. “You’ve put me in a short trance. That dazzling feeling. Your eyes are like twinkling stars and brightest among the other constellations which makes me want to look at it every time. And it reflects your bright personality, my Clara.”

“Deep words, Mr. Smith. Are you the new Shakespeare? Because I would love to listen to you flattering me all day.”

“You look like a Queen to me Clara. Just look at that flower crown I made you. It suits you very well.”

John suddenly remembered what he said to himself when he was thinking of Clara from the moment he had met her. He was deep in his thoughts, saying the statement in his mind with his eyes locking with hers.

_“Someday, you’ll be a Queen, dearest Clara. Together, we reign the clan… You and I… But soon…”_

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I just…” he trailed off, looking away. Clara sadly smiled at him and sighed. “If there’s something wrong, you can tell me. I’ll be right here to listen.” John shook his head, smiling sadly. He avoided Clara’s gaze and turned his head away. She reached out for his hand and immediately interlocked her fingers through his.

“I just remembered someone…”

“Who?” she asked, curiously. In response, he just shook his head. Clara sighed and gave a little squeeze on his hand. “Mr. Smith, you know, I’m right here. You can talk to me about it. I am always here to listen to you.”

“If I asked you to be my Queen, will you accept?” This time, he turned to face her while smiling at her sadly. Clara got off from her swing and crouched before him, holding his hand again. Those brown eyes of hers locked with icy blue ones. “And what do you mean by that my dear?”

“You will be the Queen of my clan.”

“Of course I want to be. Unless if you don’t want me, that’ll be fine.”

“Clara, that’s not what I meant.”

“I’m kidding. I want to be your Queen and forever will be yours.” Clara leaned to kiss him on the lips and pulled away afterwards. “So, do you have anything to wear for the party?”

“I’d rather be in bed with you the whole night.” He smirked at her and Clara flicked his nose. “Aye you, stop with that innuendos. You can have me all you want after the party. You can be so naughty sometimes.”

“Look who’s talking.” John teased, standing up from the swing. Clara stood up right away, facing the tall figure before her. “I couldn’t resist a seductress like you. You can do things seductive at times.”

“So do you want me to seductive things then? All the time?”

“Clara, don’t tease me with that. I’m tempted if that’s the case.”

“Good.” Clara huffed, smirking then walked away. “Where are you going?” John asked, following after her. “Going to call Vastra. You can come with me if you want.”

“I always got your back, Ms. Oswald.”

\--

It was merely 7 in the evening, Clara and John had done so much things together—read a book, jam out, dance, sleep together while hugging each other by the couch and played with magic. Clara had insisted John to prepare and he moaned like a kid, saying that it was too early. Instead, Clara went ahead to prepare and fix herself for the grand party that was coming up at 8:30 pm.

She took a long bath and shower, did her own make up and prepared her dress that Vastra and Jenny sent to her. John, on the other hand, just kept on reading books to keep him distracted. He was obviously waiting for Clara to get changed first and flood with her lots’ of lovely compliments.

Making up his mind, he shuts the book and went upstairs to get changed. He opens the door and realized Clara wasn’t in. “Better luck next time, John. Too excited to her see in that dress.” He slyly grinned to himself before heading to the bathroom to get ready for tonight’s party.

\--

Clara spent her whole time fixing her hair up in an updo with a strand falling on both sides of her face. She smiled to herself at the mirror, turning her head left to right to see if she had done it properly.

“Mind you, Ms. Oswald. I’m seeing my beautiful Queen before me.” A voice came behind her and her eyes shifted to the figure by the door through the reflection of the mirror. John had his arms crossed, smirking at her. He was wearing a white tux with a red bowtie. Clara wondered why his hands were on his back and she smirked back at him. “Mind if you help me put on my pendant?”

“Of course,” he said, walking up to her, handing the bouquet of roses. Clara giggled and handed the pendant to him. John claimed it, now his hands were ghosting at her neck. He leaned closer to put the pendant around her neck and kissed her shoulder blade, making Clara giggle again. Once he got the pendant on her, Clara faced him and surprised her with a kiss.

Pulling back, John’s lips were stained with red lipstick. Clara wiped it away with a tissue. “Silly. I’m wearing my make-up.” John placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “Well, I’d like to wipe that make up off with that later.” His darted to her red dress and Clara’s eyes followed his. “Oh my stars, have I told you to stop that? I’m not seducing you to bed tonight.” She had a lopsided, turning away from him.

He licked his lips, tasting the strawberry scented lipstick of hers. “Even your lips taste delicious.”

“Don’t mention it. I know you’ll always say that.”

\--

Guests started to arrive and the first ones were obviously John’s friends and Clara’s relatives. Clara was expecting her parents to come a little early but then, they live far away from John’s mansion and surely, they were on the way. Dave had called his daughter, telling that he wasn’t with Linda for she stayed with her friends and come together to the house. His daughter agreed, though, having a hunch but tried to ignore it.

Vastra, Strax, and Jenny kept the guests entertained by offering some light snacks and variety of drinks. Clara’s relative, the Maitlands, were patiently waiting for the others to arrive. Clara remembers her two cousins, Angie and Artie, both of them are grown up. Angie was already in college and Artie, on the other hand was already in high school. Mr. Maitland was right there to accompany his children, and of course there to celebrate Clara’s big day. He was thankful that Mr. Oswald had invited them over.

Clara went downstairs, greeted by the guests warmly. Her eyes searched for her father who was already in. Behind him, lots’ of guests entered and knew it was her Dad’s good friends and had their wives also following up behind them.

“Happy Birthday, my darling Clara. And look at you, so gorgeous.” Dave gave his daughter a hug with a kiss on her hair. Clara blushed, kissing her Dad’s cheek. “Thanks, Dad.” John walked up to them, strucked by the beauty of Clara. Since he was busying himself from collecting the gifts for Clara, he didn’t notice her the whole time.

“Good evening, Mr. Oswald.” He politely said, sticking a hand out to Clara’s father. Dave accepted his hand, shaking it. “Mr. Smith, delighted to see you again. You look dashing! You really look great together with my daughter.”

“Thanks, Mr.—“

“No, just call me Dave.”

“Well, thank you then Dave.”

Linda came in the house with a lot of her friends, trailing behind her. Dave turned to her direction, making Clara and John turn to that side. Clara glanced at her step-mother who was giving a smile and she smiled back, but only a little. “Ah, yes. I brought my co-workers with me. This is my best friend, Michelle.” Linda gestured this lady in a black dress and placed a hand behind her back. John caught himself staring at the masked woman, beaming at them with her red lips.

“Sorry if we took time. Is the party going start now?”

“Yes.”

\--

Clara was definitely happy with the party, and later the dance began. She danced with this handsome looking man, pale and tall. He had dark and sleek black hair but his touch was cold as ice. His hands were cold on Clara’s back as they both danced to the song.

“Happy birthday, Clara.”

“Thanks,” she laughed and he turned Clara for her to spin and resume to the swaying. “What’s your name? I’m sorry but I don’t really know you that much.”

“Well, I’m a friend of your mother’s. I’m Mark. And it’s a pleasure to meet you personally, Clara.”

“Likewise.”

They all changed partners after twirling and Clara ended up dancing with Artie who appeared to be taller than her. Usually, he lacked in height and Clara felt embarrassed about her height but didn’t matter. She was happy to see her cousin. “Artie! Glad you’re here in the party! How’s life?”

“Pretty good, Clara. It’s just that I hate my math subject. Well, high school life is pretty fun.” Artie laughed. Clara had a small talk him until she changed partner again. She was now dancing with her Dad. “Clara, look at you. So beautiful like your mother.” Dave kissed Clara’s hand. Clara responded by softly giggling and squeezing his hand lightly. “Oh, Dad. I’m really happy that you’re here for my birthday.”

“Clara, I would do anything to make you happy. Like what I always do for your mother.”

Clara’s eyes darted to John who was dancing with this woman in a black dress and mask. She saw how the way John genuinely smile at her and the look in his eyes, so familiar that Clara would only get that look but not to anybody else. Jealously began to rise up from her, and her stare was still at them both. When they changed partners, Clara did except for Michelle and John who were still together.

Somehow, Clara was distracted by her uncle who was dancing her. He kept on asking questions but her attention was still on her boyfriend and Michelle. Michelle’s hand rose up to his hair, making John placed her hand over hers.

“So, Clara, what profession would you like to get?” Her uncle asked, distracting her from looking away. Clara faced her uncle then gave a fake smile. “Ah, well, I’d love to be an English teacher.” Her eyes went to John and it strucked her the most. Michelle was kissing him on the lips and John kissed her the way he kisses Clara.

Tears formed in her eyes and backed out of the dance when it was her turn to dance with Clara. Linda’s evil gaze went to Clara’s, ignoring her from running and smiled to herself, happy to know what just happened. She ran to the garden, pulling pendant out of her neck, causing it to fall on the grass while running to the maze alone. And little did she know, someone behind her followed after her.

“Clara!” called out a concerned voice, making her stop from running and turned back. She looked frantic and the jealously rages, seen through her eyes. More tears flowed down to her cheeks, giving a stare at the man who was before her.

“It’s me, Mark.” He took off the mask, revealing his dashing and handsome face. Clara’s expression eased as her frantic breathing slowed down. “Leave me alone, Mark. I don’t need any of your help.” She walked away, not even bothering to face him anymore.

“No, please Clara. I’m just here to comfort you.” Mark placed a hand on her shoulder, his cold fingers brushing against her shoulder blade. Clara stopped at the sudden tingling sensation of his fingers. _No, it isn’t him. It’s not John._ She took a deep breath and sighed out loud.

“Mark, just tell me what you have in mind?”

“I’m here to comfort you. Please?” There was a hint of sincerity of his voice, making Clara to turn her back to face him slowly. He revealed her tear-stained face and he hesitated to wipe it away with a finger. Clara didn’t push his hand away, allowing him to keep brushing his thumb across her cheek.

“Clara, why did you walk out of the party? I mean it’s your big day and—”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, Mark. I’ve seen something which isn’t supposed to happen.” She frowned, looking down at the grass. Mark lifted her chin up with a finger, their eyes meeting for a moment. “Clara, don’t frown. I don’t want to see you wearing that one. Smile, you’re beautiful…. Really beautiful Clara. From the moment I saw you.”

Mark leans closer to her, invading Clara’s space. “What are you doing?” she exclaimed, pushing him away. He quickly grasped her wrist in a tight grip. Clara yanks her hand off from him but he still held her. “Where do you think you’re going, Clara Oswald?” His piercing brown eyes stared at her hungrily and Clara was able to get off from his grip and ran away as fast as she could. Mark went after her, his eyes turning red.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update in the same day for the first time AHAHA :) This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend, DeviousBodminEngr. Follow her on Tumblr too: i-am-devious-cunning-ambitious.tumblr.com :)

Clara stopped somewhere in the maze, frantically turning her head left to right with her breathing ragged. She noticed she lost Mark in her tracks and kept quiet for her not to be spotted—but she was wrong. Mark pranced at her, causing her to fall on the ground with him pinning her down.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!” Clara cried out, gritting her teeth and turning her head away from him while Mark leaned closer, grazing at her neck then gave butterfly kisses up to her face.

“STOP! PLEASE!” Clara shook her hands violently from his grip and cried. She felt paralyzed by his weight against her body and she couldn’t bother move at all. Tears were welling up now in her eyes and cried softly.

“If only you were mine… And mine alone.” He muttered, biting the fabric of her dress while straddling her. Clara had a hitch breath when he felt his lips pressing on her chest. “Just please, stop. I’ll do whatever you want to let myself free. Please.” Mark smirked at her, his red eyes turning brown again. “I want you, Clara. I want to have you. You’re mine… Alone.” Hungrily, he crashed lips onto hers, making Clara squirm out of it.

“No, you’re not the right man for me. And you’re… You’re a Strigoi!” She furrowed her brows, giving an angry look to him. Mark shook his head, laughing. “Someday you’ll realize I am the one And oh, I’m not the only one sweetheart. There’s many of us..” She froze at that statement, eyes wide in surprise. Mark went back to his own business, kissing Clara’s body.

“No, no… Pleasseee… JUST S-STOP!” A crack of thunder struck Mark’s back, causing him to move away from her. Clara struggled to get up and ran away, going back to the mansion.

\--

“What was that?” Vastra looked by the window, noticing the sky was forming a thunderstorm. “No, no, no…” she shook her head and glanced to see Jenny who walked up to her. “What’s the matter, Vastra?”

“That’s just not a thunderstorm but someone has summoned it.”

“It’s not only a thunderstorm, I know. That’s Clara.”

\--

The door blasted open, a strong gush of wind entering it. Clara’s eyes was now glowing white as her hair and torn dress flew behind her. “THIS STOPS RIGHT NOW!” she exclaimed, heading to the foyer. Everybody in there gaped at their sight, seeing Clara looking different. John stood up from his chair, walking up to her where she was standing.

“Clara, what is this?”

“HE HAD HIS FELLOW MEMBERS HERE! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE OR I WILL TEAR YOU INTO PIECES!” Clara shouted, her voice echoing throughout the foyer. All the Strigois began to rage, turning the tables and attacked every person. Everyone began to panic in the foyer.

“Vastra! Strax! Now!” Jenny frantically shouted. Strax transformed into his Lycan form and attacked every Strigoi that was present. Dave ran out of the crowd and Linda was giving an evil smile at Clara.

“YOU! THIS WAS YOUR PLAN!” Clara roared at Linda, as the thunder crack was heard outside. John approached Clara but she blocked him with the powerful force of the wind. “Don’t touch me.” He protested, furrowing his brows. Clara had never said to him ever before. It shot him like a cold pail of water.

“Please, Clara. Let me help you.”

Linda, behind John, was watching the latter before her. “Well, isn’t that dramatic eh?” Their eyes laid on Linda who was crossing her arms and circling them. Dave noticed his wife and dashed his way to go near her. “Linda! What’s happening?”

“Oh, you know. Fun.” Linda raised a hand up, making John fall to the ground. Dave gasped, grabbing Linda’s shoulder violently. “Linda! What is the meaning of this! This is sorcery!”

“Don’t pretend like I don’t know what you know, Dave. You married a witch and had a child who appears to be half-witch!”

John suffered before Clara’s eyes, making her rage form to fade and go back to normal herself. “JOHN!” With so much anger and pain building up in Clara, she was able to throw Linda up in the air. Michelle saw what happened and turned her head to face Clara, her mask torn into half. John glanced at her direction, studying Michelle’s face.

“No, it can’t be her.” He said to himself, watching her walk up to him. Clara growled, her hands clenching tightly. Linda evilly smirked at them, struggling to get up from the floor and let Michelle approach them. “Do you remember her, John hmm?”

Michelle slowly took off the mask, revealing her face. John froze and gasped, not believing of what he is seeing before him. That wasn’t just a beautiful woman with dark hair but his lover way back 190 years ago, standing before him.

“Missy, this is not possible. You’re—you’re dead.” He shook his head. Michelle gave him a smirk. “My love, I am brought back again to life because of the Strigois. I wanted to come back for you but then, YOU FOUND HER!” She shouted loudly, pointing at Clara behind him.

“John.. You—you never told me you had someone else before!”

“Because Clara that was a long time ago—”

“SHUT UP!” Clara exasperated, causing the ground to shake violently. With all her strength, all Strigois including Missy was electrocuted. She spent so much of her energy that her vision began to blur. Seeing her aunts and uncles fight off these deadly creatures, hearing her father shout her name, her relatives wounded and crying out, bloodstains everywhere and lastly saw John’s face before passing out with blood dripping from her nostril.

“CLARA!” He screamed, catching her in his arms. Missy gave him a death glare, gripping his tux that was now dirty. “John, I want you to come back for me. After all these years, we could go back to the way it was and start over again. You and me together forever.”

“Missy, why did you come here? Why did you ever show up?” John crouched, cradling the unconscious body of Clara then glanced at Missy. “You shouldn’t have shown yourself to me. Tell me, why did you come back?!”

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS WANTED TO FIND YOU! I WAS DESPERATE! I WANTED YOU BACK!” Missy broke down to tears, letting go of his tux arrogantly. “I got jealous after hearing you found Clara Oswald. Didn’t you know how much that hurt me?”

“Missy, how am I supposed to know? I knew you were dead, and I found another woman that I love. I’m sorry, but the life we lived together is _over_.” John looked back at Clara. “I have fallen for another woman, Missy. It’s over now.”

Missy slapped him on the face and felt his cheek sting at the tingling pain of it. “Soon, you’ll realize the dilemma you’re facing. Choose wisely.” She turned her back, did a gesture which made all Strigois run out of the mansion.

“Till we meet again, John. Choose the wrong choice and you’ll suffer.”

\--

Clara jotted up from the bed, breathing frantically with beads of sweats forming on her forehead. John quickly got up too, checking up on Clara. “Clara? What’s wrong?” She shook her head, placing a hand on her head. “Nothing, I just...” She didn’t continue, just sighing to herself while getting off the bed.

“Clara, where are you going?”

“Do you think I can’t forget what you have done?!” Clara faced him, her eyes ablaze. “Don’t talk to me, John. Ever.”

“Clara, I can explain.” He also got off, grabbing the pendant on top of the dresser. “Promise, it’s not what you think, my Clara. And look, you dropped this in the garden.”

“Don’t you ever think I’m yours because of what you’ve done.” Her eyes darted to the sparkling pendant on his hand. The memory flashed in her mind, remembering that he left that pendant for her to keep her safe from Strigois.

“Clara, don’t leave me please. I beg you.” John ran up to her, grabbing her from behind as his arms wrapped around her waist. Clara tried to get rid of his hug, pushing his arms away. “I’m sick of it. Keep that pendant, I don’t need it anymore. I should’ve just let that Strigoi devour me or turn me into one of them.” She went for the door, opening it.

“Don’t talk like that Clara. It’s hurts so much.”

“Do you know what hurts me the most? SEEING YOU KISSING MICHELLE DURING THE DANCE!” Clara left the room, slamming the door behind her. John threw the pendant on the bed and groaned out loud, clenching his fist and hits the wall, resulting a hole.

“DAMN IT!”


	17. Chapter 17

Clara packed some clothes and left John alone in the mansion. All she felt was the pain and anger in her heart, remembering all the things that happened to her. She got a cab and went to a hotel, deciding that she would stay there for a few days to clear her mind. Clara wanted some alone time, far from John and away from the people. Isolation was the choice in her mind for now.

Sighing tiredly, Clara threw her bags on the floor and plonked herself on the huge bed, falling asleep right away.

\--

John woke up the feeling of a hand on his back. He lifted his head from the bed side and glanced, seeing Vastra and his other 2 friends behind her. “No need to explain. We understand what happened. Jenny and I fixed all of the mess in the foyer and the hole you did. Come, get up John, we’re here for you.”

The Moroi vamp gets up, facing his friends. Without a word, they hugged him together and John sighed. “You know, I can’t imagine my life without you 3. Most especially what I’m going through with Clara right now.”

They all released from the hug and Vastra took his hands, squeezing it. “John, let me tell you this. Clara may be a sensitive person and the things there is give her some space for a while. She was hurt of what she saw way back in there and—”

“Wait, how did you know?”

“I accessed Clara’s memories from last night. She did not notice I accessed it at all. Jenny knew why that Michelle kissed you. She was using a lipstick, dipped in a love potion and hallucinogenic. But how did you manage it?”

“It didn’t feel so right. It’s not the right woman. It should be Clara.”

“Sire, you know what’s the solution to confront Clara about it?” Strax butted in, moving forward with his index finger up. The vampire gazes at him with those blue eyes and wondered what he would say. “What?”

“Be the person that Clara knows. Show her that you love her more than anything else in this world. Let her know you’re truly sorry of what happened.”

“Correct,” Jenny agreed, nodding her head. “But then, space is needed like what Vastra said. Give her time to think about it. I’m sure she’ll come back.”

John thought of what they said, nodding in agreement. But he was desperate--desperate to get Clara back and tell her how sorry he is. Something in his mind came up and wasn't sure he could do it. To find Clara.

\--

Clara layed against the bath tub, sinking a little bit. She was having a nice and warm bubble bath but her mind kept on wandering—thinking about John. It just keeps on coming back, remembering his name and the memory from last night. Squeezing her eyes shut, she lead out a loud sigh and then opened them once again. Bubbles began to float up around the room, making Clara huff. “Hmm, seems like these bubbles are my thoughts.” She popped one bubble with her finger then smiled. Afterwards, she took a shower and once she was done, all the bubbles around the room popped.

She got dressed and heard her stomach grumble. “Oh my stars, I’ve got to fill this one. I’m hungry.” Clara quickly got her shoes on and used the elevator to get to the lobby where a café and a restaurant where on the same floor. She got a seat and greeted by a waiter and asked for her order. Patiently waiting for her food, Clara picked on her nails on top of the table until such time the waiter came with her food she stopped.

“Is there anything else you’d like to add, Miss?” asked the waiter politely. Clara looked up at him then smiled. “I’d get a bottle of red wine.” The waiter nodded obeisantly and turned away to fetch her the wine. When he came back, he asked her. “Miss, if you don’t mind me asking but are you the only one who will drink this?”

“No, I’ll be sharing it with my boyfriend later on. Thanks.”

The waiter went away without a word, feeling ashamed of asking that question. Clara didn’t mind about it and just carried on eating her delicious food.

\--

Late evening, Clara felt tipsy from drinking wine. Almost half of the bottle, she drank and eventually lied to the waiter. She wasn’t going to share it with her boyfriend—it was actually for herself. After drinking a little bit of wine from her glass, she placed it on the table but missed it, causing it to shatter on the floor. Her head was throbbing as her ears felt like bombarded by loud thumping sounds. Clara’s eyes settled on the door, slowly realizing someone has been knocking the whole time. Lazily, she gets up and heads for the door; feeling dizzy every step she took. Her hand held the knob, twisting it and unlocked. She pulls the door open to reveal a tall figure of a man standing before her.

“ _Hmmmm_?” Clara hummed, studying the person in front of her. He began to break down to tears and pulled her into a hug. She wasn’t paying attention and didn’t bother hug bag until she heard two words from him. “My Clara.”

Her arms slowly hugged him back, hands splaying right behind him. He tightened the hug a little, with a kiss on her hair. Clara slowly went away from him, studying him with her droopy and tired eyes.

“Clara, please come back to me. I’m sorry, I really can’t handle it when I’m separated from you because of a fight. I don’t want to fight you Clara. Problems may arise soon between us but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you like I do.”

She blinked multiple times, regaining her consciousness from zoning out. Her hands gently cupped his cheeks but he immediately placed his hands on hers. “Clara, it’s me, John. Please forgive me.”

“You shouldn’t have looked for me, John.” She bitterly said, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. “Go home.” She turns away, not caring about her lover who stood there. John grasps her hand and doesn’t let go. “Please, I beg you Clara. I’m desperate to have you back… Because you’re my one and only. No one else but you. Just you. I want you.”

Clara could still feel the throbbing pain of her head, intoxicating her system and making her slightly drowsy from it. Her voice cracked. “How come you kissed her, hmmm? Why did you do that?”

“I didn’t do it. Missy initiated the kiss and the lipstick she was using had magic. It was hallucinogenic, making me think it was you. I was picturing that it was you but I was wrong.”

Now that her doubts were gone. No wonder he was kissing Missy the way he kisses Clara—fooled by a lipstick with magic. Clara was slowly understanding the situation but the fact that she’s drunk, she seems to be unusual of herself. She lead out a seductive laugh and began to circle him with her wobbly footsteps. “That Missy is a total _bitch_. Would you rather go with that crazy woman? She can’t have you back. You’re mine, and you can have me all you want.” Stepping forward to him, Clara placed her index finger on his chest. “You love her don’t you?”

“Clara, that woman doesn’t matter to me anymore. _You_ do. And I love you more than her, okay? She’s from the past but you’re my future and you’re the only woman that I’ll love forever. Look at me, Clara. Am I not being sincere to you?” John cups her face, facing her up to him.

“Clara, I loved you. And I don’t want anyone to destroy our relationship. I won’t let anyone do that. You complete me because you were the only missing puzzle piece in my life, restored the other half of my heart and the light in the darkness. You mean a lot to me, and I would never ever replace you with another woman. And I take that promise to my grave.” Tears streamed down his face and sniffed, looking down at her sincerely. “Clara Oswald, I love you more than anything in this world.”

Every word, he meant it. A promise that he is not willing to break it. Clara stopped herself from breaking down to tears but couldn’t help it. Fresh tears strolled down her cheeks as she looked up at him with those sad eyes. “You really mean it.” John wipes her tears away, brushing his thumb across her cheek. “Every word, _my_ Clara.”

She violently crashed her lips on to him and he tasted the delicious wine on her lips. John kissed her back tenderly with her guiding him to the bed blindly. With his magic, the door closes behind him and was locked on its own.

He softly bit her upper lip, feeling her smile against his lips—he missed the feeling of it. His hands ran through her hair messily, traces of circles and she broke the kiss, panting with her staring at him deeply.

“Please, come back to me.” He sounded pleading to her, returning the look. A lazy but quirky smirk crept up her lips, answering him huskily. “Then _make_ me.”

John met her lips once again, the burning passion rising in him. Clara falls back on the bed with John crawling up to her without their lips being separated. She works on his shirt, unbuttoning it desperately with her quick fingers and threw the cloth somewhere in the room. Her hands fell on the belt of his trousers, unbuckling it and he helped her pull it down.

John was busying himself, doing the same thing to her until he discarded all of her clothes, including his, scattered around the room. His body pressed against hers, making Clara shudder in response. She wrestled him and he fell on the bed with Clara on top, straddling him. He laughs softly, running a hand through her hair as she gave him a lustful glare. He pulls her for another kiss, hands behind her back and fell on the side of her hips slowly, gripping it.

“Do you really want this, Clara?” he asked, panting.

She leans closer to his ear, a seductive smirk on her lips. “If you want to bring me home… Then you have to please me.”

“Naughty Clara.” John laughs, kissing her harder. She laughs against his lips, with her hands through his hair, gripping his brown curls.

\--

Clara shifts to one side, turning over with her eyes fluttering open. She revealed John who was still sleeping next to her. _What happened last night?_ Propping on her elbows, she leaned against her pillow and placed a hand on her head. _Feels weird_. She lifts the covers up to her chest and softly moaned at the buzzing pain of her head.

She glanced at John, who was still asleep. Looking around, she realized that she wasn’t in the hotel anymore but instead, she was in John’s room naked with him. Clara’s eyes widened in realization and remembered she got drunk last night and just shagged him. John wakes up, seeing her she was up. He gets up, getting close to her with arms enveloping her waist.

“Morning, beautiful.” He says, giving her kisses on her bare back then up to her neck, making Clara shut her eyes close with a smirk on her lips. “You brought me back to your home again.” She turn her head to face him. “Like what you said.”

“Apparently, you’re saying it wrong…. It’s _our_ home now. We own this one.”

“So, it’s like we’re _married_?” she giggled, flicking his nose.

“You’re my Queen, Clara. And that makes you look like my wife. Even if we’re not legally married but soon. If it’s the right time.”

“I know, I can wait for that. If it’s the right time.” she laughs, getting back to bed with him. His arms still didn’t let go of her and he was able to pull her closer to his body.

“I’m sorry, Clara. Forgive me.” He settles his face close to her hair, with a kiss.

The smile on her face, replaced by a frown. Clara turns to face him, arms wrapping around his neck. With slight sunlight striking her face just made her look majestic to him—those chocolate brown eyes and her pink lips, so irresistible he couldn’t stop looking at it. “No, I should be the one saying sorry. I’ve shut you out and didn’t listen at all. I felt the same way as you. I couldn’t stand from isolating myself from you because it hurts too.”

“I know, Clara. There’s no need to apologize. I understand that you needed time to clear out you mind. With the help of the Paternoster Gang, I understand your actions better Clara. I’m sorry for being blind. I was being stupid and—“

“Shush.” She placed her index finger on his lips immediately, her brown eyes gazing on his blue ones. “I love you, and I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me for you swore not to. Same goes for me. I don’t want to hurt you, okay? The fight’s over. It’s done.”

Clara takes her finger away from his lips and leans to kiss his forehead then down to his lips. “What matters is we’re back together now.”

“I know.” He stares her while Clara got up, rummaging for clothes in the closet. She brought out a white shirt and wore it. John laughs at her adorableness, looking that the shirt was about until her knees. “God, Clara. You’re really cute.”

“Am I?” She gives him a look with a smirk as runs her hands through her long brown hair.

“Where do you think you’re going, Ms. Oswald?” John teases her, grinning.

Her brown eyes gleamed at him. “Breakfast, sweetheart. You going with me or not?”

“Hold on a sec, my Queen.”

“That’s more like it.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I'm really really sorry for not updating. School works is totally a drag, plus thesis work with my groupmates. Anyway, since it's my Christmas break, I can update as much as I want :)

Missy was still in rage and anger for days. Even her fellow Strigois were getting affected due to her erratic behavior in the cathedral and they decided to leave her be. Now she just stayed in her bedroom, alone, with everything messed up around her. She stared at herself at the broken mirror with those piercing red eyes as she gritted her teeth, revealing her sharp fangs.

The door squeaks open, making her head turn to that direction. Linda came in and stood by the door. “Michelle,” she called out. Missy gets up from the floor and walks up to her calmly. “What are you doing here?”

“Just came to see you.”

“Does even your husband remember about the party?”

“Yes, he knows but about the attack, I erased his memory. All he knows is it was Clara’s birthday party that was so much fun.”

“Good.” Missy wears a smile, fixing her hair up. “Sorry about the mess. I’m still crossed with Clara. I hope she dies.”

“She will. Just wait for the right time.” Linda gives her an evil smile and Missy returns the look. “Better.”

\--

John helped Clara open her birthday gifts in the living room. She received lots’ of lovely gifts and the last she opened was from Linda and her Dad. It was a charm bracelet that had the different phases of the moon and the stars separating it alternately. A soft smile spread across her lips when she studied it further but she frowned afterwards as if she realized something.

“What’s wrong?” John asks, studying her facial expression. She turns her head to him. “It feels weird when I’m holding it.” Clara knitted her eyebrows and her eyes settled on the bracelet. “Wait, my hand… It’s—” Her hand began to have a burn mark form the bracelet, causing her to squeal out in pain and throw it on the floor.

“CLARA!” he immediately pulled her to him and examined her hand. “No, this can’t be. I have to get Vastra here very quick.”

Clara felt dizzy and felt her head spinning. She blinked a few times, her vision getting blurry until it was black.

\--

“What happened to her?”

“It was because of the bracelet.”

Clara could barely hear different voice in the background. Her eyes felt heavy and she couldn’t bother get up. Her ears were buzzing but could still hear the familiar voices in the background. Then there was a hand, a gentle hand massaging the pain she felt. It was smooth and soothing, making her relax. This time, she was able to open her eyes slowly. She could see 4 blurry figures until it was clear, realizing it was John, Strax, Vastra and Jenny.

“My goodness, Clara are you alright?” Vastra asks, continue massaging her affected hand. Clara moans in response. “I’m okay… A bit.” John held her hand, stroking his thumb against it. “Oh Clara. Look what have your evil step mother has done to you. Jenny said that the bracelet contains poison but lucky that you didn’t hold it for too long.”

“Apparently, Clara’s lucky. The poison in her hand just stings and made a mark but it’s almost gone. It’s definitely black magic and I forgot to tell you that your mother is a white witch like Jenny and I.” Vastra pointed at Clara’s burn mark whose shape was a moon. “Your step-mother is trying to kill you. She wouldn’t get away with this.” Jenny’s eyes studied the scar on Clara’s hand and chanted another healing spell. John and Strax watched Vastra and Jenny continue healing Clara.

“Ms. Oswald needs rest for she is intoxicated by the poison.” Strax murmurs, patting Clara’s head gently. Clara tries her best to fight in staying up but couldn’t help it as her eyes closed again. “Don’t worry my Clara, I’ll be right here to watch over you.” She hears John’s voice and it made her smile.

“By the time she wakes up, the pain’s gone including the poison that’s intoxicating her?”

“Yes, when Clara’s fine now, we can leave you both be.”

\--

For hours, John just stayed right beside Clara in bed. He kept on stroking her long brown hair and listened to her breathe calmly. Leaning over, John kisses her forehead, making Clara stir and wake up slowly. Her eyes opened and he saw those chocolate brown eyes of her, round and beautiful.

“Glad you’re awake sleepyhead.” He kisses her shortly afterwards and felt Clara smirk against his lips. John pulls away, looking at Clara with a smile on his face. “How are you feeling, my Clara?”

“Feeling better. Thanks to Vastra and Jenny in healing me. I should never wear that bracelet. Ever.”

“Don’t worry,” he assures her, claiming her hand and kissing it. “Vastra burned it already.”

Three knocks were heard from the door, making them look to that direction. Came in the Paternoster Gang. “Clara, glad you’re awake! How are you feeling? Still dizzy?” A soft smile spread across Clara’s face, craning her head to see Vastra better. “I’m feeling better now, Vastra. Thank you so much for your help.”

“My dear, you shouldn’t thank us. Thank the person who called out for help.” Jenny pointed at the Moroi who was smiling shyly at Clara. Clara places a hand on his cheek, her thumb brushing against it. “Of course. And thank you too, my John.”

“It’s always my job to keep you safe and alright. A promise is a promise.”

\--

After the Paternoster Gang left, Clara and John had their time together again. She still layed in bed, next to John who was fondling with her hair. “I’m sort of bored here in the mansion. I have something to show you out.”

“What is it?” Clara lifts her head up, eyes staring up at him. John moves closer to press a kiss on her forehead. “Oh, my Queen. It’s a surprise.”

Her cheeks began to flush, flattered of what he said. Clara loved surprises by him and appreciates it with all her heart. Because no other man like John could make Clara happy, despite of what is happening around her. He was always the light to make her day brighter and the reason to smile. And little did she know, she is lucky to have this man who loves her more than anything in this world.

She giggles, “If that’s what you say, my King. I look forward to it.”

\--

As Clara and John walked into the woods together, hand in hand, she was in a state of awe when she saw the trees lit up with round lanterns. The light gleamed before her eyes, turning her head to every direction. “Oh my stars, this is beautiful.”

When John heard her response, he smiled at her. Fireflies were around the woods as they made their way to a small house. Clara notices the lake glistening under the moonlight and her smile widened when she saw a table for two prepared by the docks.

“You really had it prepared.”

“Why wouldn’t I? I’ll always make it special for you.” John escorts Clara to her seat but before she sat, she notices a bouquet of red roses on it. He grabs it and handed it to Clara. “Here, for you.” Clara warmly accepted it, her cheeks flushing into a shade of scarlet. “Thank you.”

“Table for two. A romantic dinner under the moonlight.” He pulls the chair and Clara sat, settling the bouquet aside. “Glad we’re having this now.”

“Of course, anything you like Clara. A date, a dinner out, a trip around the world? Whenever and wherever, we’ll go together.”

“I couldn’t say how much you’re sweet, my clever boy.”

“Sweeter than you think, my impossible girl.”

\--

After their dinner, Clara and John sat by the docks, drinking red wine from their wine glasses. They had their shoes off since their feet was touching the lake’s water. Clara playfully swung her legs while leaning against John’s shoulder. Her eyes settled on the glinting water, with the moonlight’s reflection and shining right down.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” John asks, after a momentary silence between them. Clara nodded against his shoulder and warmly smiled. “I know.” Was all she could say. Silence fell again as they listened to each other’s breathing calmly. John places an arm around Clara gently. “You know, I could imagine our future together Clara. I have so many dreams to fulfill with you.”

“Same goes for me, John. I want to spend my life with you forever.”

John lifts Clara’s chin up with his finger, facing her to him. “Clara, I’ll always be by your side. I’m never going to leave you. Not ever. Even there’s a lot of women who seeks attention from me, but you are the only one who catches my attention. Because I’ve found my one and only. And her name is Clara Oswald, now staring deeply into my eyes. And she’s the only woman I will ever love in my life.”

“You know, I always doubted that not even a single man in this world will love me… Until I met you, John Smith. You showed me what true love is, in words and through action. I’ll never get tired of it. Never ever. ”

Clara began to break down to tears, getting emotional from confessing to him. And she realizes, his tears were falling too. Gingerly placing a hand on his cheek, John managed to smile at her. “I’ve felt so much loved by you, Clara among other people in my life. I never regret the day I met you in that coffee shop. And soon, we’ll be telling our children where it all began.”

He noticed her react to that when he mentioned children to her. “Children? You… You thought of our future children too?”

“I did. Ideally, I want 2 children. Do you love children, Clara?”

“Well, in fact I do love children. We’ll have our own soon, yeah?” Clara wrinkles her nose and pinched his cheek lightly.

“I know. I don’t want to rush everything Clara. From the day we met and of what’s happening now. From how many years from now, the dreams that we pictured will probably come true.”

“I love you, my clever boy.”

“I love you too, my impossible girl.”

John wraps her arm fully around her and forcefully tried to push themselves down to the lake. Clara squealed out as they both fell into the water. Under the water, he notices a red light illuminating from Clara’s chest. She looked down and smiled, taking the heart pendant out as it shone bright in between them. The silver moonlight above them looked faint and Clara’s pendant appears to be brighter. Pulling John’s hand, they both got up to the surface as she heaved for air.

“You, it’s your fault.” Clara teased him, spitting the water. “And the water, it’s not so bad as I think.”

“Cause it’s fresh water, Clara. I clean this lake with my magic so even if we go for a swim, it’s clean.” He replies, catching his attention to the glowing pendant on her chest. She looks down to the light then back into his eyes. “Are you really dazed by the glowing or you’re thinking something different?”

“No, I’m not. I’m literally surprised to see it glow. It looks beautiful.”

Clara makes her way to the stairs nearby, climbs up and walks as her clothes were dripping and soaking wet. “Any fishes here or what?” John follows after and quickly pulled her waist, their bodies pressing against each other despite the cold feeling around them. She was taken aback, spun around and her chest hit against his. “What was that for?”

“Nothing.” He smirks at her, gripping her a little tight close to him. Clara returns the look with a mischievous smile. “Oh stop it you. We should go back now. I’ll have a shower.”

“Can I join you?” John leans closer and Clara does the same way. She squints her eyes at him, smirking as she cupped his chin with her fingers. “No.” Clara laughs. He pouts at her and pinched her nose lightly. “Is that a joke?”

“No.” Clara giggles, her hand tangled through his soaked hair.

\--

“Do you fancy that Clara Oswald, Mr. Everett?” asked Missy, flashing him a devilish smirk. Mark runs a hand through his hair and scratched it. “Well, Mistress, she looks perfect to become my consort. Oh, her beauty is irresistible that I want her so much.”

Missy circles around the young man. There was a devilish look in her eyes, meeting his brown ones. “Oh Clara, Clara, Clara…” she mocks, now rolling her eyes. “She’s an eyecandy in the middle of the crowd.”

One Strigoi went to Missy, telling her she has a visitor. “Linda? Of course, she is always welcome to this cathedral.” She mused as she saw her friend walk up to her. “Missy, I had done something that can please you.”

\--

Clara takes off every bit of clothing she wore, soaked wet from the lake’s water. She wanted to have a bubble bath first before showering so she decided to switch the faucet and fill it with bubble bath soap. The smell of the soap washed over her senses and sniffed it more, admiring the scent of honey vanilla. Once the tub was filled with water and soap suds, she gets in.

Her head rested against the edge of the big luxurious tub and the door opened. John came in, seeing her in that tub. “You went ahead then?”

“Well, that doesn’t mean you can join in. Well, we should have our own Jacuzzi sometime by the way.” She gave him a smirk when he approached her. He strips off his wet clothes, setting them aside and got in the tub with her. John settles on her side, placing an arm around her. “Okay, I’m in now.” He kisses her cheek.

Clara rested her head against his shoulder, while he pressed a kiss on her temple. “You’re really beautiful. Every inch of you, Clara.” Her head shot up when he felt her pressing down kisses to her neck. “Stop it, you’re teasing me.” Clara murmured, hitting his thigh. Her fingers accidentally hit his manhood in the process, making him twitch in response. She suddenly winced but gave him a sly smirk, her eyes darting to his blue ones. “Sorry.”

“Oh, that’s fine Clara. I know what you’re doing.”

“No, that was an accident… I didn’t even-” she was cut off by his desperate and hungry kiss. He straddles her in the tub as the foamy water splashed around. They both didn’t care the mess they made at all. Her fingers raked up to his wet and damp hair, tangling it and gripping it. Blindly, John pushes the button, causing the water to drain and switched the shower on. Clara was startled by the sudden splash of cold water, running down to her body. John didn’t seem to be bothered by the cold—he could tolerate it.

“Should I stop?”

“No.” she shivered in response, his lips brushing against her neck. It seems that something had bothered him, making John stop. Clara curiously shot him a bemused look. “What’s wrong, John?” He climbs off her, wearing a serious expression on his face. “Let’s get a proper shower later but right now, I sense something that’s wrong.”

She gets up, rinsing off the remaining suds on her body and he does the same but quickly. John went off, drying himself with a towel and went out of the room to get changed. Clara was still confused why he became like that. _Did she make him angry?_ Sighing, she gets out of the shower and dried herself too.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating in the same day because why not? :)

Clara came to “their” room, and sees him slipping on his jeans and white shirt. “Are we going somewhere, John?” she asked, grabbing her nightgown from the bed and wore it. John glanced over his shoulder and looked away. “Clara, you stay here while I check out. Don’t follow me.” With an incredulous speed, he dashes out of the door that was open.

“No, I will follow. I’m not going to leave you alone.” Clara muttered under her breath.

\--

As Clara went down the stairs, she heard a loud bang and crash from the foyer. She came there running and was shocked to see John attacking an oversized cat that had green piercing eyes. John threw a huge red glowing ball, making the cat scowl in pain. Retaliating, it tries to charge him but John was able to dodge it in teleporting. He vanishes in a ‘poof’ of blue smoke and the cat looked around, confused.

John suddenly appeared behind the cat, attacking it. The cat turns around, opening its large mouth to bite him but he vanishes again. He was playing tricks on the cat, and Clara said to herself he was such a “magician”. She watched the fight quietly, not wanting to let John know she was there. If he knew, she knows he would get angry.

But those brown eyes of hers has widened as she saw him bitten by the cat and he collapsed onto the floor, stunned. “JOHN!” Clara cried out hysterically. The cat paused in its attacking stance, fierce looking eyes darting to her slowly. John’s figure was on the floor, weak and unable to move properly.

Clara noticed the green substance coming out of the cat’s mouth, realizing it was venom. John struggled, crawling to Clara’s direction. “Cl.. Clara.. CLARA! RUN!”. Tears welled up her eyes, unsure of what to do. “I’m not leaving you like that!” she exclaimed. He responded back with a shout. “Just go! I can handle this! I have to recover! Clara please do it for me!” John tried to fight the drowsiness in his system but his eyes slowly shut and layed on the floor unconscious.

She was no coward. The look on her face, full of anger and fierceness. Clara distracted the cat, heading her way to the garden quickly. The cat eagerly followed after and was about to prance at her. An invisible force field was around Clara, and the cat wasn’t able to attack on her.

“C’mon! IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU GOT?!” She shouted angrily at the cat that was circling around her. A crack of thunder was visible in the sky with the clouds coming up together. The over-sized cat hissed at her, the green substance splattered on the grass. She internally squealed in disgust.

“YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT _MY_ BOYRFRIEND?! AND YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GET IN RETURN? IS THIS!” The powerful lightning struck the cat’s eyes, resulting it to collapse on the grass and shrink to its original size. Clara’s frantic breathing lessened and the upcoming storm above her slowly cleared, now with the moon shining bright down. Curiously, she steps closer to the cat in a cautious manner.

Clara’s eyes widened, realizing it was a familiar cat to her—that hated her so much. The helpless black cat gets up, making Clara back away but it didn’t bother attack her. It ran away into the dark shadow and vanished. “That’s right. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY JOHN!”

\--

She came in running to his unconscious figure on the floor. Clara helped him up with her powers and brought themselves to the room. Laying John on the bed gently, Clara undresses his top and revealed the bite on his chest. It wasn’t too deep but the substance was still there. If only she knew how John was feeling right now, she would do anything to take care of him no matter what it takes. The cuts were not that severe but it wasn’t healed that much sine the substance was trying to decrease his healing ability.

Gently, Clara places a hand on his bare chest as she closes her eyes. The cuts were closing, with a bright light illuminating before her face. When she opened her eyes, the cuts were no longer there on his skin. Clara just silently watches him, studying his handsome features and his lean body. She leans over, hovering her face before his and gingerly kissed him on the lips. When Clara was about to move away, she suddenly felt a hand on her back, pressing hard, causing her to meet his lips again.

She felt him smile against her and instinctively knew he was awake. John pulled her close to him, arms wrapping around her as he breaks the kiss. “Clara,” he breathed, his eyes fluttering open. She met those gorgeous blue eyes of his and warmly smiled at him. “How are you feeling now?”

“Never better, Clara. Thank you.” He pecks on her lips. “And I’m shirtless…” John looks down then back up at her. “The bite mark was here and now it’s gone. Thanks to you.”

“Of course, I let that cat go away. I struck it with my lightning but it seems the cat was so familiar to me. I know that. It’s just that I forgot the name.”

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is we’re both okay and we’re together, hmm?” John runs a hand through her messy long hair. “And your hair is still wet. Are we going to resume?”

Clara presses her body against him, noticing that he was warm. “I’ve only realized something that you’ve become warm, not as cold as before.” He chuckles, eyes staring up at her. “I was exaggerating. I was faking it but really, Moroi vampires are warm-blooded. But for Strigois, they aren’t.”

She flicks his nose. “Silly. You shouldn’t have done that.” John shakes his head, replying. “Well, I wanted to see your reaction everytime I touch you and I knew you always like it whenever I do that.” He places a hand on her cheek as she felt his warmth.

“I love this.” Clara cuddles close to him. “But the fact that you were faking to be a sexy cold-blooded Moroi vampire of mine, you get this.” She leans over to kiss him on the lips while he laughed softly. “God, I love it whenever you kiss me.”

She pulls away, brushing her fingertips on his cheek gently. “Get some rest, John. You’re safe now with me. Close your eyes and get some sleep. I’ll be right here beside you always.” Clara says, pulling the duvet over their bodies.

“But I don’t want any clothes on.” John takes off his pants, with his eyes closed. He was only left in his boxers and he felt Clara shift next to him, causing him to open his eyes. She had just stripped off her nightgown, just in her bra and underwear. “You said no clothes on.” Clara’s brown eyes gleamed, along with a smirk on her lips.

“I know. I want your warmth, Clara. Since you’re right next to me, I can sleep safe and sound.”

“Of course.” Her hand rubbed his chest in a gentle manner, calming him with his eyes closing shut. “That’s right. Sleep now, my John… I love you so _so_ much.”

\--

Linda found Boris on the doorstep, its black fur slightly brown from being fried from the lightning that Clara struck him. Its left eye was blinded, no longer piercing green but a shade of greyish-white. When it entered, Boris was limping and Linda flashed him an angry look. “Boris, you have failed me. And I’m very sure Missy isn’t going to be satisfied with it. You didn’t complete the task.”

Boris meowed at her weakly, collapsing before her. She gasped and quickly picked up her helpless cat, unsure if it was dead or unconscious. Linda lifted her finger and the door closed. She cradles Boris in her arms and went ahead to the basement where her chamber is.

“It’s going to be okay, Boris. If you cannot take Clara by your own. It’s either me or Missy will bring her down.”

\--

John wakes up, eyes settling on the window and there was no sunlight yet. It was probably dusk and he just suddenly woke up. Propping on his elbows, he realized Clara wasn’t sleeping close to him but was already facing the other side of the bed. Smiling softly, he pulls her close to his body and she moans from her sleep. John rested his forehead against hers, wanting to see if she was dreaming—and she was.

The image of her dream was vivid and beautiful. He could see themselves running with two little children in a field, with the sunset behind them. He sees Clara carrying the toddlers in her arms and stood next to him as they watched the beautiful scenery. Then it blurs, replaced by a dim image. John notices that Clara was shifting and would wake up at this moment. He lifted his head up, managing the proximity. His blue eyes looked down at her lovingly, meeting her brown ones. “Hey.” Clara softly whispered, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Hi.” John replied then kissed her with such passion. “Clara, did you realize that it’s almost December? I mean look, the climate has gone chilly.” He says, pulling himself away from their kiss. Clara panted before his lips and smiled. “Yes, I did realize that John. It’s cold, but at least you’re here with me.”

“I was planning we will go to Paris for our Christmas trip.” He said all of a sudden. “Clara, we’re going to celebrate our Christmas there okay?” Clara was shocked and covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh my stars. You’re kidding.”

“I am not kidding, Clara. We’re going to Paris, and I will be informing Vastra to cast a spell to keep the house protected from any dark or evil entities.” John laughs at her reaction and pulled her hand away gently from her mouth. “Well? What do you say?”

“You’re the best man in the universe and you know how much I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And look, they're going to celebrate their Christmas in Paris! :) See what happens next in the upcoming chapter! :) xx


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've placed the chapter teaser up in my Tumblr acc. Haven't seen it yet? Click this link: http://jennuhcoleman.co.vu/post/135969170050/the-dark-side-whouffaldi-chapter-teaser

“Shouldn’t we ask your father for an approval?”

“Of what? That I’m going to Paris with you? John, that’s no big deal for him. I’m old enough to make my choices so there’s no need to ask for his permission. And I’m independent.” Clara rejects the phone that John was handing her. He brought it back and gave her a smile. “Of course. Stupid me. I shouldn’t have—”

Clara kisses him before he could even finish his sentence. “Now, now. Don’t blame yourself. I understand, you handsome Moroi.” She says afterwards and got up from bed, pulling his arms. “C’mon, get up. I’m hungry. And damn, you’re heavier than you you look.”

“Heavy, but always sexy.” John slyly grinned at her and Clara slapped his arm playfully. “Okay, you _sexy_ vampire. Get up now. I want to eat. And look, it’s lunch. We woke up late.” She pulled him with all her strength and he gets up. “Okay, you got me. Hey, we’re not going to cook lunch but I’ll treat you in a fancy restaurant.”

“Fancy? Really? Why?”

“I always want fancy things for my special girlfriend.” John kisses her on the cheek, making Clara blush. “Oh stop it you. C’mon, let’s shower and get dressed.”

\--

“John, can you help me. I can’t zip it.” Clara was having a difficult time to zip up her dress from behind. John, who finished getting dressed, went behind her. “Okay, let me handle it.” He gently zips up her dress, then gave her a mischievous smile. “Skin smooth as a rose. Eyes that twinkle like stars. Silky hair that flows like a river.” His arms wrapped around her waist from behind, with his lips pressing against the nape of her neck. “I love you, Clara Oswald.”

“You were describing me in a poetic way. How sweet of you. I love you too, John Smith.” Clara looks behind her, her lips cool against the corner of his mouth. She turns to face him to kiss him fully as her arms were around his neck. “Ready to go, Mr. Smith?”

“Ready to go, Ms. Oswald.”

\--

John and Clara hit the streets, holding hands while searching for a nice restaurant to eat in for lunch. “There. Clos Maggiore. That’s where we should eat.” He pulls her to that direction and they were greeted by the waiter. “Hello, good afternoon. Table for two?”

“Yes, only us.” Clara replied, smiling at the kind waiter.

“The available table is at that corner, Miss.” The waiter pointed an available table by the corner nearby the fireplace that was decorated with Christmas ornaments. Another waiter beckoned John and Clara, then escorted them to their tables. John pulls the chair for Clara to sit and blushed. “Thanks.”

The waiter gave them a menu but Clara wasn’t paying attention to it that much. Her eyes wandered around the catchy white blossoms from above, with Christmas lights entwined around it. “It looks beautiful, and I’m sure it looks very pretty when the lights are on tonight. What is this place?”

“A Modern French restaurant, Clara. Romantic, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it’s so beautiful.”

\--

After they ate lunch, John and Clara went to the park together. “I’m really glad we’re having a stroll like this. But you know what makes me wonder all the time, John?” Clara says, sitting under the tree with him. “What, Clara? Tell me.” He replied with concern, taking her hand and their fingers interlocking. “You know I’m always here to listen.”

“I’m still wondering about Linda and Missy what they are up to, John. I just have this feeling they want me dead.” She sighs, looking down at their hands. “I just—I just don’t know…”

“Clara, my Clara.” John places a soft kiss on her hair. “I have a duty of care. And I swear, they won’t ever lay a finger on you. Because if they do, they might not like it when they make me really angry Clara. I promise that I won’t let you be hurt by them.”

“You know I’ve always got your back, John.” She brushes her thumb against his, gazing up at him. “You’ve been showing how protective you are of me.” John gives her a lopsided smile, lifting her hand up and kissed her knuckles. “I’ll always be protective of my Queen. It’s a King’s duty, Clara.”

“I don’t know how much I’d thank you for it.”

“Don’t mention it, Clara. Like what I said. I have a duty of care.”

John grinned at her, letting go of her hand and stands up. “How about we go get ice cream, Clara?” he dusts off the dirt from his jeans. Clara follows after and does the same thing to her dress. “Oh, I think that’s a great idea.”

“Don’t think it’s a kiddy thing. Doesn’t mean adults can’t eat ice cream and kids can.”

“I didn’t say anything like that. Now, let’s go. I want to get a bubblegum ice cream.”

“Bubblegum. Very nice. I’ll get mint chocolate chip if there is. Hopefully.”

\--

Clara nibbles on her bubblegum ice cream happily as John watches her with awe. His blue eyes were staring at her, like putting him in a trance. When Clara notices her was staring, her eyes settled on him, making him look away. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Sorry. Can’t help it. I’m with a beautiful woman right in front of me, eating her ice cream like an adorable child.” He adores her cute little actions. Clara smirks, pointing at his hand. “Well, this handsome man before me has his ice cream melting on his hand. Oh my stars, John, eat it fast.”

“No, because I can do this anyway.” Instead of his ice cream dripping, it returns back up and becomes frozen like it was newly given. “My ice cream’s melting while back because is it me or is it getting hot in here?”

“John, we’re in an ice cream shop. Not in a bedroom talking about innuendos.” Clara licks her ice cream, eyes glaring at him with seriousness. John chuckles softly, eating his ice cream up. “Okay, I was just kidding my impossible girl. I know how strict you are when talking about bedroom talk in public. I get it now.”

“’Course you should know. People might hear us.” Clara wiggles her eyebrows at him, slyly smirking at him, and eats up her ice cream.

“Clara, speaking of our Christmas trip to Paris… It will be starting next week Wednesday alright? And wait for my Christmas gift, Clara. It’ll be very special.” John takes the napkin from the table, wiping the corner of Clara’s mouth. She wrinkled her nose and giggles. “Sounds good to me then. So, where are we of to next Mr. Smith?”

“Well, it is your choice Ms. Oswald. Anywhere. Or you want to go home now?”

“Sure you don’t want to stroll around, John? But if you don’t like it, then let’s go home.”

“Don’t feel like going around much, Clara. But you, if you just like to go around shopping or what?” John smirks, playfully running a hand through his hair. Clara noticed he was trying to be cute—and he really is. It just annoys her that she finds it sometimes alluring when he does it. And it distracts her a lot, if he only knew.

Clara winks at him, with a sweet smile worn on her lips. “I don’t feel like it, John. I’d rather go shopping in Paris.”

“Okay, let’s go home now. What do you think if we pack our stuffs for Paris?”

“How long are we staying there?”

“A week, my Clara. So we have more time for more tours.” He looks at her, noticing the bubblegum ice cream on the corner of her lips. “You got some bubblegum. Let me get that for you.” He grabs the tissue paper, wiping Clara’s mouth. She didn’t bother say anything and just lead out a throaty laugh.

\--

When Clara was getting changed, John was in the living room, holding his guitar while playing some chords and writing it down on his paper. He sat on the piano bench and had his paper on top of the piano. His eyebrows knitted, every time he strikes a chord and seems to be fit. “Perfect. Just a little more and I’m sure Clara will love this.”

John plays other chords that he knows, hoping to find a chord that’ll fit the song he was composing. Clara heads down the stairs in a bathrobe, and went to John, sitting on his lap. He places the guitar on his side, and kissed her on the cheek.

“What are you writing there?” Clara asks, craning her head to check the paper. John shakes his head, pushing the paper away. “Nothing. It’s just guitar chords.” She looks at him, slyly grinning. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am.” He pecks her lips and puts the guitar on top of the piano. “Anyway, do you want me to play you a song, Clara?”

“Do you know Blue Moon? Or something like that?”

“Mhmm… Good choice. Good for jazz. I know that song ever since. Very beautiful.” John puts the cover up, revealing the shiny black and white piano keys. “So, relax and enjoy listening, my Clara. Hope you love it.”

“Of course. I love whatever you do for me.”

John plays the piano, in a smooth and gentle manner. The way how he pressed the piano keys were perfect and it sounded right. Clara thought that he would make a mistake but he didn’t. Whatever keys he pressed sounded harmonic and heavenly to her ears. She rests her head against his shoulder, being carried away with the song.

“I love it.” She murmurs. He smiled to himself, continued playing and ended the song. John plays another song that sounded like a lullaby. Its tempo was gentle and calming for Clara and her eyes closed.

When he shifted, he noticed Clara was already snoozing soundly on his shoulder. John lead out a soft laugh, carrying her up gently and went upstairs to their bedroom. He lays her on the bed, tucking her in. When he was about to leave the room, he heard Clara speak in a sleepy manner. “Stay with me.” John turned his back, heading for the bed and climbed in, laying next to her. “I’m right here.” He says, leaning forward to kiss her lips and down to her neck.

Clara smirked, her eyes still closed. “Sorry, the song was just too beautiful and I got carried away.” She throatily laughs, turning to face him. John looks down at her with awe, studying her angelic face. He stared longingly into her eyes then down to her kissable lips. “I know but get some rest if you want to.” he strokes her hair, running a hand through it.

“Mhmm.” The brunette hums in response, drifting to sleep.

\--

A few days later...

John and Clara walked hand in hand as they entered the gate and made their way inside the plane. “I don’t really like the coffee from that previous shop we went to. It’s not even decaf.” Clara muttered and John laughed, playfully mingling his fingers against her hand. “Well, yeah. It’s strong but don’t mind it. I don’t even like the smell though. It makes me sick. But I think decaf will be fine.”

The stewardess by the plane’s entrance greeted them, claiming their tickets from them. They warmly greeted her back, smiled at the cabin crew and went to find their seats.

“Paris, here we come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh heck yeah :) The adventure begins in the next chapter. Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger ahahahha xD Okay thanks guys love yaaazzz


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaanddd... Chapter 21 is up! :)

John places their hand carry bags on top and closed it. Clara sits by the window side and him right next to her. She took a deep breath, along with a sigh. “I’m going to get some sleep if you don’t mind, my John?” Clara glances at him softly smiling and closed her eyes. He fondles her hair shortly, and later slipped his hand through hers with their fingers interlocking. “No problem. Get some rest so you have energy later for the tour.”

His girlfriend didn’t bother respond anymore, now fast asleep. The plane was still filling up with passengers until this small TV screen folded down to remind about the exits, emergency kits and fastening their seatbelts. John flicked his finger, his seatbelt including Clara’s were already worn on them by its own. Luckily, no one was able to witness it. He caught his attention on this old man, who sits on the same row.

The old man flashed John a warm smile and he returned it to him, being polite. “Paris is a beautiful place, am I right son?” he sniffled as his eyes went to Clara. “Bringing your _wife_ to the City of Love for Christmas?”

John glanced at Clara then back at the old man. “I—uhm… Yes, I’m bringing my _wife_ to Paris, Sir.” The old man nodded, with a small smile and looked away. “Very well. Make the best of it, son.” Little did John know that Clara heard everything what the old man and John were talking about. And it made her softly smile when John claimed her as his “wife”.

\--

“Clara? Wake up, my Clara.”

Her eyes opened and glanced at the window, realizing they have landed. “Hmmm. What?” Her voice sounded a little raspy. John cups her face with his hand, thumb brushing against her cheek. “We’re here. You slept for the rest of the time but it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” Clara blinked a few times, smirking.

Everybody got up from their seats, claiming their bags from above. John does the same thing and he notices others were already leaving. “Right. Let’s get them all out first and we’re ready to go.”

“You really did bring your guitar, Mr. Smith.”

“Of course, I did Mrs. Smith.”

\--

“Suite room? You’re serious?” Clara’s brown eyes widened in surprise as John placed the key into the keyhole and opened their room. “Bienvenu à paris, my Clara." The doors opened, revealing the luxurious interior of the suite room. She smiled to her amusement, eyes wandering around the room. "Oh my stars, this is really pretty. But it's like the revamped version of your room.." Clara turned her head, seeing John cast a spell on the bags to move on its own and went to the side.

"I know, but I still like _our_ room. But that doesn't matter right now." John runs to Clara, carrying her up and spun her around. Clara squeaked and giggled, placing her hands on the side of his shoulders. He puts her down, wrapping his arms immediately. "You know that I love you, right?" Clara rests her head against his chest smirking. "I always know." John suddenly pulls her, both of them barging on the king sized bed. Clara lead out a loud squeal and laughed, turning away from him to get up but he drags her down, pulling her close to him. "You're not going anywhere."

"Fine, you got me." Clara chuckled, caught off guard by him. John captured her lips, passionately kissing her. Their kiss deepened when Clara tugged his shirt as she carefully bites his bottom lip. John softly laughs, his hand travelling down to her spine, making Clara shudder in response. Her hands were splayed on his chest, gripping it as he deepens their kiss. Pulling away, Clara was panting and stared into his blue eyes.

They’ve been staring at each other’s eyes for a few moments until Clara just suddenly laughed. “What’s so funny?” John raised a brow, smirking at her. She just shook her head, smiling stupendously. “You literally didn’t break the eye contact. You didn’t even get tired of it.”

“How can I be so tired to look at the most beautiful woman before me?”

“Hmph. There you go again. Flattering time.”

“I can even do that to you all day. You can’t do anything. I adore you, because you are a goddess with such irresistible beauty and charm.”

\--

John and Clara had their tour around Paris, in which they find it tiring for a day. They went to every place, learned about the history, went shopping, ate in fancy restaurants, walked in the park, watched the pantomime guy who was obviously flirting with Clara, went to look at the Louvre and lots’ of places. When night fall came, John had brought Clara to the Eiffel Tower, as they studied the lights.

“France was part of the book my Mum used to read me before.”

“What book, my Clara?”

“101 Places to See. I was only a little girl that my Mum tells me these places around the world to visit. It’s really beautiful. I’m very glad that I went here for the first time. Definitely a dream come true.” Clara looks up at the tower, smiling to herself. John watches her with awe, seeing those brown eyes gleam in the light of the Eiffel Tower. He tucks a strand behind her ear, causing Clara to look at him right away.

“Clara?” He claimed both of her hands, stroking it lightly. “Yes?” She replied, in her usual sweet tone. Clara has this strong charisma, most especially to John because he was getting affected by it. He is totally drawn to her.

“To me, you’re the most amazing and beautiful woman in the entire universe. You should know how lucky I am to have you… And I’d like to spend it with you for the rest of my life.” He got down on one knee, rummaging his pocket and the other still holding her hand. Clara immediately covered her mouth in surprise, eyes widened.

“Clara Oswald, will you marry me and become the Queen of my life?” John lets go of her hand as he opened the little box from his hand, showing a beautiful diamond ring gleaming before her eyes.

“Yes… Yes, I do John Smith.” Clara’s tears began to fall when John placed the ring on her ring finger. She immediately pulled him up, crashing her lips against his while hugging him. John kissed her back, feeling the tears fall on her cheeks. He smiled, carried her up and spun her around. Fireworks began to rise up in the sky, blasting in different and stunning colors, making them break their kiss.

They stared at each other’s eyes then up at the sky, where the fireworks display was. “It’s so beautiful.” Clara gushed, holding his hand and threaded her fingers through his. “I know, just like you Clara.” John lifted up her hand, kissing the back of it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally updated! I didn't have that much time to update but I will try my best to update soon! Sorry for the loooooooooooong wait.

Clara took a one shot of her last drink, now tipsy because of the wine that she and John drank. After they watched the fireworks by the Eiffel Tower, they went back to the hotel with the wine they bought earlier in the liquor shop.

“Clara, that’s enough now y’know.” John murmured, feeling a little hazy from the wine. Moroi vampires can tolerate the intoxication level of alcohols but since John drank lots’ of wine, he couldn’t tolerate and was experiencing the side effects of it.

“What if I don’t like to stop hmmm?”

She cuddled up close to him on the couch and kisses him sloppily on the lips. John kisses her back, hungrily and devours her mouth, tasting the wine they just shared. Clara’s hand slipped down to zipper of his jeans, fiddling with the zipper playfully. “Take your clothes off.” She purred against his lips seductively. He obeyed without hesitation, slipping off the layers he had and was just left in his dark blue boxers with stars.

Clara smiled at the sight of it and gets off him, pulling his arm and lead him to the bed. She gets ahead, crawling up and he follows after her. His lips found hers again, with their breathing becoming ragged. John’s hands found its way on the buttons of Clara’s blouse, unbuttoning it desperately like he couldn’t even bother wait. Once he got it off, he threw her blouse aside and pushed her skirt down, including her stockings.

She smirked against his lips, knowing that she was satisfied of what he was doing to her. Pulling out, Clara was panting heavily while looking at him in a seductive manner. John could feel the tension rising up between them and eventually gave into the lust. They both undressed each other, tossing each other’s garments away from the bed where their clothes lie on the floor. Their skin came into contact, brushing against each other which made them both feel sparks.

John kisses down to her chest as Clara’s hands messily ran through his hair. He knew all of her sensitive spots and Clara is carried away by the sensations of it. He was teasing her carefully, nibbling on her skin and then kissed all the way up her ear. His breath tickled Clara’s ear, making her shudder with her eyes slowly closing shut. She threw her head back, to give him more access of her neck. When her eyes shot open, she met two red pupils, staring at her seductively along with a smirk.

He trailed kisses on her neck, teeth grazing on her skin and bit her. Clara’s hands fell on her sides, gripping onto the sheets under her. She arched her back, lost in the blinding and blissful sensations. There was no pain, but she felt the intense pleasure he was giving to her. His bite elicited a soft moan from her, sounding like music to his ears. John lifted his head up, and his canine teeth went back to normal.

He planted soft kisses on the bite and licked the remaining drops of blood before Clara’s skin healed. Clara pulled him desperately for another kiss, panting heavily against each other. The kiss grew intense, hungry and needy that their lips might just be swollen after.

\--

Clara’s eyes fluttered open, noticing the balcony’s door was open where the curtains were flowing gracefully in the room. Suddenly, she could hear a guitar nearby her and realized it was John who was playing. He was sitted on the couch near the flat screen TV, only in his boxers. Her eyes went to his face then down to his abs. She admired how fit John was.

She sat up in bed, pulling the duvet up her chest. Clara saw her clothes, including John’s scattered around the floor. Those brown eyes of hers, settled on the table nearby John, a wine bottle and 2 glasses. “Did we get drunk last night?” Clara asked, whisking the messy strands of her hair. “Definitely.” John replied, as he continued to play the song. “You were seductive. I like it.” She became silent but smiling, as she carefully listens to the song he was playing.

“What’s it called?”

“I think it’s called… _Clara_.” He glances up at her, along with a smirk. She softly smiled back at him, batting her eyelashes. “Clara, you’re doing that thing with your eyes.” He remarked, putting the guitar away and went to the bed. John hopped in, crawling up to her and kissed her lips. “Good morning, my lovely Queen. Get dressed and we’ll eat downstairs where the café is.”

“I’ll take a shower first, my King.” She whispered against his lips and pulled away. Clara got off the bed to pick up her nightgown and slipped it on right away. “You’re staring again. I know you.” She pulled her hair up that was caught at her back when she slipped on her nightgown. Turning to John, he was obviously blushing. “Well, there’s nothing I can do when I adore you so much.”

\--

The waiter served John and Clara’s macchiato. Before the waiter left, he glanced and John and he returns the look with a little smile. Clara carefully watched, curious of what was going on. Quietly, she looks down at her macchiato. The chocolate granules on top of the foamy part of her coffee was written in a “J” with a heart beside it. She smirked and glanced up at John who was watching her.

“That’s why the waiter looked at me. I’ve had that planned, my Queen. Just for you.”

“Oh my stars. How sweet of you, my King.” Clara wrinkled her nose and reached over for his cheek to rub. John smirked back at her and pointed at his macchiato. “You know why it’s letter J?”

“Of course. Because it’s you.”

“Not just that. It means that you should always know that I’m _always_ yours.”

Clara was furiously blushing, her cheeks turning red. Their eyes met for a lingering moment until the waiter came back with their breakfast plate, causing them to look away from each other.

\--

“Clara, look, this is our Christmas gift from me.” John handed a golden wrapped box with a red ribbon to Clara and she gratefully accepted it. “Oh dear. I shall open it tomorrow then. And today’s the day before Christmas. I have yours too but it’s in my luggage.” She kissed his cheek and placed the box in her bag.

After strolling around in the shops, John and Clara decided to back to the hotel since they have lots’ of bags to carry. Once they got back, Clara settled the bags on the couch where John placed it. “I’ll give you your gift. Come.” She pulled his hand and he let her maneuver him. Clara claims John’s gift in her luggage and handed it to him.

“Merry Christmas, John.”

John gets the gift and suddenly pulled her for a kiss. She felt his lips crash against hers but returned it in a gentle manner which soothed him. “Merry Christmas, Clara.” he whispered, pecking on her lips for the last time and pulled away. Clara beamed, her cheeks flushing while looking at him.

“We’ll open our gifts together tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yes, we will. Together.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute fluffy chap and spiced up with drama.

Clara sits in between John’s legs, while wearing his button up polo and boxers. John’s arms were around her waist as Clara concentrated in opening her gift. Once she got it unwrapped, she open the box and brought out an instant polaroid camera. “How did you know I love polaroid cameras? It reminds me of retro.” She turned to her shoulder, putting the camera in front of her and prepared herself to take a shot.

“Well, Clara… It was just a guess—” John felt her lips crash against his and heard a clicking sound which was the camera. Clara breaks the kiss and checks out the camera that was printing their picture. “Soon, we’ll have lots’ of pictures on the wall. What do you think?” she giggled, glancing at him. John lead out a soft smile, cupping her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. “Of course. In the living room… That will do. It’s our house anyway, Clara.”

“Thank you.” She said in a cutesy tone, kissing his cheek and shook the picture and waited for the image to show up. After a while, it did and it showed a picture of them kissing. “Beautiful.” Clara murmured, her eyes transfixed on the picture. John tilted his head to see it and he grinned, his arms tightening a little around her waist. The moment in their picture was perfect, truly beautiful and an unforgettable memory. A picture is worth than a thousand words.

“We’re returning to London in a few days so let’s make the best out of it here in Paris. What do you think?” He presses a kiss on her neck, and she moans. Very sensitive. “Yeah, of course.” Clara replied, a little breathless as he continued pecking on her neck with gentle, teasing kisses.

\--

After a few days, John and Clara got back to London. Home sweet home. “It’s snowing!” Clara squeaked in delight, putting on many layers and her thick socks then her boots. John wore also his winter outfit and was now ready to go out with Clara. They got out of the house, and the ground is covered with silver white snow. Clara grabbed some snow, shaping it into a ball and threw it at John who was looking at the other way. “Clara!” he laughed out, turning to look at her.

“No magic, please! That’s going to be unfair, y’know. So can we take it in a normal way?”

“I respect your decision, Clara.” John picks up some snow also and threw it to Clara. She gets hit on the shoulder and she just laughs at him. “Oh, so you want a snowball fight then? _Sure_.” Clara runs away, throwing him 2 snowballs at a time. John laughed, doing the same thing to her as he runs after Clara. The two shares a fun moment in the snow, until one time John hits her with another snowball, Clara fell.

“CLARA!” he immediately went to her, seeing her looking unconscious. John was about to carry her but she suddenly got up, crashing her lips against his. He melted into her kiss, gently wrapping his arms around her petite body to deepen the kiss. Clara pulled away, panting. “Gotcha, Mr. Smith.”

“That scared me, Clara. I thought I hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me. I was just feigning to be unconscious.”

“You could have just asked a kiss, Clara. And I will give your lots’ of them. Even more than that.” John winked at her and Clara playfully hit his arm. “Stop it you.” He didn’t reply but just laugh, kissing her again in the lips. This time, it was slowly and gentle like she was fragile in his kiss. Clara’s arms wrapped around his neck, biting his bottom lip. As he breaks the kiss, he stares into those warm brown eyes of Clara. “I’m quite tired. We should go inside and have some hot chocolate. I’m going to make it.”

\--

After a few hours, Clara found herself throwing up in the bathroom’s toilet. John had no clue why she was feeling nauseous, or it’s just the hot chocolate he made for them. And he was very guilty and kept on apologizing to his fiancée. “The hot chocolate. I tell you what, it must’ve been expired.” John stroked Clara’s back in a soothing rhythm on her back. His back rubs for her made Clara relax and sighed in relief. Clara flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth with a tissue before getting up. She almost lost her balance but John catches her right away in a split of a second before Clara fell.

“Clara, I’ll put you in bed. You’re not feeling well.”

“No, can we stay in the living room for a while?” she replies weakly. He nodded, carrying her up gently and went to the living room, placing her down on the couch. John quickly runs to get some extra pillows and blankets, arriving there less in a minute. He props her with some pillows, then tucked her in with a cozy blanket. “Comfortable, Clara?”

“Yes, thank you.”

John pecks on her lips and was about to pull away, but Clara pulled him for more. When they parted, his fiancée softly smiled. “Play a song for me, John.” He agreed, and sat on the piano chair with his long finger hovering the black and white keys. Before he could start playing, he flicked his hand on the fireplace and it switches on. The living room wasn’t cold anymore and was replaced by a warm, cozy feeling along with John playing the piano in the room.

Clara lead out a relaxed smile under those sheets he tucked her in. She closed her eyes, letting the music calm her down. John glances at Clara, who was slowly drifting to sleep. With a soft smile, he continued playing a melodic piece his mother taught him when he was just a little boy. Even his siblings would play along with him. He never spoke about his family to Clara, just for once. The thought of his family was a heavy burden for him.

Remembering his past suddenly made him stop playing the piano. Thankfully, Clara was already sleeping on the couch. Standing up, he went to nearby shelf of books and grabbed an old hard bound velvet book. He carefully pinched page and pulled it off, but did not tear apart. The page magically became a scroll, revealing his own family tree. He turns the book, as the blank page started to appear with writings in a smooth cursive, glowing.

John finally sees his family tree, placing a hand gingerly over the names. He was terribly missing them. For 192 years, he never saw them—his family. His family just vanished, not leaving a single trace for him to follow. And he knew that they all died because of the Strigoi attack. Tears streamed down his cheeks and dropped on the page he was holding onto but just turns into blue dust. When he squeezed his eyes shut, he remembers the sound of his family’s voices with the good memories playing before his eyes.

The more he thought about it, the more he got hurt. Opening his eyes, his eyes were glowing blue and did a submissive gesture on the book which returned back to its place where it belonged. His breathing became hard, and the glowing of his eyes slowly faded. It went back to his catchy blue eyes that was now looking at Clara with pain and sorrow.

After losing everything from the past, what he only had now was _his_ Clara—the woman who changed his life. He just couldn’t imagine how his life would be without Clara at all. Missy was his long lost lover way back 190, but she didn’t matter to him anymore. He just simply let her down, but the fact that she’s gone bonkers, he disliked her very much. Most especially when it was Clara’s birthday, the Strigoi ambush was planned by them.

Clara couldn’t be hurt by anything or anyone. If anyone dares to threaten or hurt her, John could be fiercely aggressively in protecting her. Not just because he’s her fiancé, Clara is his everything.

“Clara?” His softly cried, burying his face on Clara’s arm. She suddenly felt something wet on her arm and woke up to see what it was. Clara immediately got up, despite that she’s feeling sick. John lifted his head up to look at her with those blue sad eyes. “What’s wrong?” she softly asked.

He didn’t bother respond but just pulled her in a tight hug. _Poor John_. She thought. Clara never saw him cry, it was just unexpecting for her and she didn’t know why. She did not bother question what was the hug for since she knew what he meant—he needed a hug.

“John, come here. Lie down with me here on the couch.”

John obeyed right away, tucking himself inside the warm covers and layed next to her. His face was buried on the crook of her neck, sniffling as he silently cried. Clara had an arm around his waist and the other stroking his hair in a soothing manner. “Shhh. It’s alright, John. Tell me what’s wrong, hmmm?”

“C-Clara…” he breathed, gazing up at her. “You’re the only one I have. Do you promise not to leave me?”

That made Clara wonder why he was saying that. And because of seeing him cry, Clara tried her best to fight the tears but just let them flow. “Of course, I promise not to leave you John. Why are you saying this? You know that I’ll always be by your side.”

“My painful past is a heavy burden in my heart, Clara. And when I met you, it reminded me that there is a reason why I should keep going on with my life. You’re everything I needed. Clara, my Clara.”

“ _Never_ carry a heavy burden in your heart. You have to set them free, just like butterflies.” Clara looks at his eyes, full of sincerity and pity. Leaning close, she kisses him fully on the lips in which he returned gently. When Clara breaks the kiss, John was now wearing a smile. She returned it, gently kissing his forehead. “Don’t be in a bad mood. Let’s go upstairs and cuddle.”

\--

Clara was fast asleep in John’s arms, comfortable of his warmth and the cozy covers. They had their arms around each other and legs tangled under those sheets. John kept on stroking Clara’s hair and closed his eyes, wanting to sleep. “Thank you, my Clara. Always remember that I love you so much.”

She subconsciously smiled in her sleep, shifting a little which made John freeze for a moment for him not to wake her up. After a few moments, he cuddled closer to her more and pressed his lips on her soft hair. “Hope you’ll feel better once you wake up. I’m always here to watch over you. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad feels omg. I'm eager to reveal more of John's past though. Probably in the preceding chapters, you get to learn more of it. And watch out too, Strigois are coming up in a few chapters with Missy and her "boys". I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading! I'll update anytime! xx


	24. Chapter 24

John wakes up, feeling a little smothered and cold. The blanket was already below his waist, and Clara wasn’t beside him anymore. The room had the lamps on, making his eyes squint and blinked a few times to see clearly. There was another source of light across the room, the door slightly ajar and sound of loud, throaty coughs. He quickly jotted up from bed, running to Clara but she was already done. She had the toilet flushed down and gets up with her wobbly legs. John’s eyes widened in surprise to see his fiancée with those bloodshot eyes, pale lips and face. It’s like her blood was drained out from her system, and she looked very weak.

“Clara, you’re ill. Terribly ill.” John carries her up swiftly, laying her down on the bed. Clara moans, unable to speak as her eyes slowly screwed shut. Her case was getting serious that John had to call Vastra immediately. The Paternoster Gang came in his mansion in a rush and Vastra accommodates Clara right away with the help of Jenny. They both used their powers, to make Clara feel better. It somehow worked on Clara, making her relax and John didn’t understand what was happening to his fiancée.

“John, tell me every single thing that happened to her and when did this start?”

“After our trip from Paris, we got back here in London and we played snowball fight just for fun. I made her hot chocolate afterwards and she threw it up after a few hours. And… And... It happened again after I woke up.” John felt the sudden fear, his blood rushing through his veins. He was getting nervous about his lover, clueless of what was going on with her.

“Snowball fight?” Strax scoffed and John glared at him, his eyes turning red for a moment and went back to normal afterwards. “Shut up, Strax. We’re in the middle of something.” Jenny groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Carry on, John.” Vastra said, using her magic on Clara to diagnose her sickness. Her readings, she could sense that it was vague—hard to say what was wrong with Clara. She tried her best not to give up on it, still continuing it while listening to John. “I’m such a rubbish fiancé. I’m guilty for making her sick because of that hot chocolate and all that. Should’ve checked the expiration. And I swear, I’ll be a better than that… It’s all _my_ fault.”

“Definitely.” Vastra agreed, making him flinch in surprise. John’s gaze went to Vastra’s, whose hands are glowing with magic that was hovering over Clara’s body. He quirked a brow in curiosity and annoyance at the same time. “What? What are you trying to say, Vastra?”

“She’s right. John, it’s definitely your fault.” Jenny added, making John even feel more anxious about it. What did the two powerful witches mean? “Me? My fault? I _know_ , I admit that it is my fault.” John defended, crossing his arms under his chest.

“Do you even have any clue what we’re trying to say, _your_ Highness?”

“No, absolutely no. Just tell me, and I’ll just… listen.”

“Well,” Vastra took a deep breath and sighed. “There is a reason why Clara is feeling this way it’s because she is carrying _your_ child. John, you’re a father. You and Clara are going to have a baby. Is this even planned?”

“Clara and I didn’t plan any of this. We aren’t ready for it.” John shook his head in disbelief. They did have many dreams about starting a family in the future but this is not what he and Clara planned for at this moment. “I understand that both of you are engaged into such ‘activity’ that you both often do. As Clara wakes up, you have to tell her about it. Clara’s currently unconscious, her body’s weak and in a few hours, she will recover.” Jenny and Vastra stopped their magic session. All of their gazes went to the Moroi vamp who looked uncertain and nervous about Clara and the little critter growing inside her.

“As her fiancé and the father of our child, I will make sure that both of them are in good health and safe.”

“Yes, we know that John. We know you’d do anything for Clara.”

\--

Clara regained consciousness, after several hours. She found herself next to John in bed, whose hand was on her belly the whole time. Moving closer, she kisses the sleeping man next to her and in response, John smiled and wakes up. “How are you feeling, my Queen?”

“Better now.” She places a hand over his, where his hand was laying on her belly. “Why is your hand here?”

“Clara, I… Vastra and Jenny found out you are carrying my child. You are going to be a mother, Clara. I’m really scared that I—you…” He stammered and Clara shushes him, putting a finger to his lips. “Now, now. I know it was an unexpecting thing. But let me tell you this, John… No matter what, we’re going to take care of this precious little being.”

John claims her hand, fingers interlocking and kissed her knuckles and the back of her hand. “I promise, I will take care of you and our baby Clara.”

“I know you’d always prove what you say. I’m really lucky to have a man like you.”

“And always will be yours forever.”

 

 

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Clara decided to tell her father about being John’s fiancée and the child she is carrying. She didn’t want Linda to be part—in which her father respected her decision and went to see each other in a coffee shop after lunch. John noticed Clara being nervous and he tried his best to calm her down which miraculously worked on her. While waiting for Dave, Clara held John’s hand, squeezing it.

“Clara, tell me what’s on your mind?”

“The child, John. I’m quote nervous Dad would be very crossed with me for having a child, even though I’m not married yet.”

With a sigh, John strokes her back up and down in a relaxing manner. “You’re thinking about it negatively, Clara. I’m very sure your father won’t be angry. I promise.” He hears Clara breath out in relief. “Ah, there you are. The two of you.” They couple heard a familiar voice of a man and sees him sit on the opposite side of the table. “Good to see you too. So, my daughter told me she would discuss about something which also included you.” Dave offered a kind smile to John and Clara then gestured to his daughter to start talking.

“Well, Dad… I’m engaged now to John when we were in Paris.” Clara started off, her voice trembling a bit. Dave grinned and cheered out, happy to know about Clara’s engagement to John. The wedding wasn’t planned yet but soon. Seeing Dave’s reaction made them calm down and glad to know he was happy. Dave shook hands with John and hugged Clara.

“I’m really proud! Congratulations!”

“Thanks, Dad, But there’s something I’d like to say too aside from being engaged. Please Dad. Listen to me. Don’t be crossed about this.”

“Clara, you know I’m here to listen. What is it?” There was a hint of concern in his voice, brows furrowing. Dave intently looks at his daughter, waiting for a response. There was a slight hesitation to know what it was, and Clara seemed to be nervous about it. Her face was turning quite pale and her heartbeat began to speed up.

“I—I’m pregnant. John’s the father.”

Dave became silent for a moment, his expression changed into a serious one. Suddenly, John got nervous by his piercing look. Instead of Dave looking all happy, he was staring at Clara’s husband-to-be coldly. “Son?” his voice sounded quite angry. Clara internally cursed herself, hoping the consequence of telling this to her father is not a mistake. She started to think of how it would affect her father and how he would react. Would she get in trouble for it? Or will her Dad be angry with her?

“Yes, sir?” John gulped in, his blue eyes looking at Dave’s. Clara could really tell how much he’s being nervous right now. Giving him a light squeeze on the hand, John glances at her then back to Dave.

“I’m kidding with the expression! No worries!” Dave’s expression shifted to a happy one again, smiling ear to ear. He was pretending to be angry at John and he noticed how he was nervous about it. Dave wasn’t even angry at all when he heard the news. In fact, he was indeed happy to be a grandfather and excited to see his grandchild soon.

Clara lead out a sigh after holding her breath for a long time. John also sighs in relief and Dave pats his shoulder while grinning. “Congratulations again. Take care of my grandchild and I hope I’ll see your child soon. Don’t worry, I’m not crossed at all. Besides, it’s your decision if you want to start a family before marriage. Though, it’ll be a big responsibility for you both, even after marriage okay? I respect your decisions and I don’t decide for you both. Though, I am here if you need any help or advices.” He takes Clara’s hand, looking at her brown eyes.

“You know, Clara. I’m telling you this. Being a parent to your child is a responsibility too. Show appreciation, love and your care. And as I grow older until it’s my last breath, just to let you know that I am the happiest grandfather in the whole world.” Dave’s eyes darted to John also and he flashed him with a little smile. “Again, congratulations.”

\--

“It seems to be fine with my Dad. I don’t even want Linda to know at all. ‘Cause she’s hell of a stepmonster.” Clara murmured, laying down on his lap lazily. John runs his fingers through her long brown hair, sometimes twisting it or playfully throwing it up in the air. “I told you. When I first met Linda and that rubbish cat Boris, it’s like I know they’re different.” His eyes were fixated on her face and Clara was staring at a spot on the ceiling. “And I’m wondering where the Strigois are. I don’t want them to ruin our lives.”

John cupped her face, facing her to him. “Clara, you know I’d protect you from anything bad. Even our family, I will protect you and our children from harm. No matter what. Always remember that I marked those words.” He leans over, his face hovering hers and Clara lifted her head up as their lips met for a moment. She pulls away, smiling up at him lovingly while fiddling with the heart pendant he gave to her before. “I know. I always know.”

\--

“Mistress, your dear friend Linda had told me news about John and Clara.” a Strigoi walked up to Missy’s throne. Missy, who looked very bored and unamused, regains her composure on her throne and glares at the Strigoi. “What is it? Tell me.”

“They are expecting their first child. That is going to be a great snack don’t you think, Mistress?”

A wave of jealousy surged over Missy. Having a child with John was her ambition, her dream, and to raise a child of her own which never happened. Her irises became red and screamed, her nails sharply scraping on the armrest of her throne. The poor Strigoi flinched at the sudden reaction but just watched her, waiting for something to say.

“I will make sure that their dreams will be shattered. Call Mark. I will need him for a task that he should do for me.”

“Yes, mistress.”

\--

Mark listened to every detail Missy had told him—to keep an eye on Clara. Missy’s instructions were clear for him and attacking John was a part of it. “Continue watching over Clara, observe and know when to abduct her. In any possible way, make sure the child won’t live. I’m very sure that’s going to be a nice thing and exciting for us to know her child is dead.”

“Sounds interesting, Mistress. I’ll make sure I will do my task properly.”

“That’s right. I know you can do it. Just be careful of your surroundings, most especially if the 2 witches are there. Timing, Mr. Everett. Remember your timing.”

Missy submissively gestured him with her hand and Mark walks away, into the shadows.

\--

Clara’s dad phones her to have her check-ups often in the hospital in which she agreed on. Magic could help her out but she didn’t want to know she was different in this world. John accompanied her every time she had her check-ups. The baby was in good condition, and so is the mother. And also, she had her job in Coal Hill School as an English teacher. Despite that she’s pregnant and working, Clara was still able to maintain it.

Her co-workers loved her bright attitude, even her students. Her students were hard-headed at first but it seems that because of her charisma, it affected everyone and made a great impact on them. She taught English in Year 10, and Clara’s loved.

Clara became conscious of her body, had mood swings, morning sickness, and even felt ugly. But John was always there to encourage her and tell her that she is always beautiful no matter what. His motivation and compliments had Clara’s confidence boosted. Even her students during class, they would tell flattering and sweet comments about her which made her day.

She and John were blessed with a baby boy that was still growing inside Clara. At night, she would read bedtime stories while her hand is on her belly. John just watches her with so much awe and lovingly stares at her while listening to her voice. And sometimes, John would play piano at night for their child because they know he’s listening.

John and Clara spent their life happily as James continued to grow. It was already in his 2nd month, in good condition. The master’s bedroom, where Clara used to sleep before, is already baby James’ room. Everything was poshed up for him and had his own toys, crib and playpen. The couple decorated everything for James in his room when he was just only a few weeks old.

When Vastra, Jenny and Strax came to visit their home, they were excited about the half-blood royal Moroi hybrid. James was the very first to be branched from their family tree and the couple also had their wedding planned for how many months now. John and Clara had planned a beach wedding out of England. The place wasn’t specified yet since they were still having it planned. And surely, it's going to be a romantic one.


	26. Chapter 26

Clara had been moody nowadays. Sometimes, she’s angry at John for no reason in which he understands her even though she can be mean. Her appetite was alright, and John had to prepare her favorite food to cheer her up. Afternoon tea in the weekends was their thing, with Jammie Dodgers and John would serenade her with a love song using his guitar or piano. And in Clara’s mind, she knew how lucky she was to have this man in her life.

When she checks her students’ papers at home, John would do half of the task because Clara didn’t want him to do the whole thing. Though, he didn’t want her to be tired and just asked for guidance in checking the papers and did it himself. As what her doctor said, Clara’s not allowed to tired herself that much—even in extracurricular activities.

He brought her to the park for a stroll or even in the garden that John had tended. He also had the maze’s environment into a magical one. Clara enjoyed the sight of it, appreciating the surroundings that John had changed with his magic. When he notices her being bored at night, he would ask for her hand and dance slowly in the living room with Elvis Presley playing.

Clara’s arms wrapped around his torso, her head buried on his chest and they both swayed. She was staring on the floor obliviously then started to notice glowing blue stardust like figures forming around them. There was a hand tugging at her nightgown and looks down to see the figure of her little son who was about to be born in 7 months. Smiling, she takes her arms off John and picks up the projection of her child.

John silently watches her while smiling, seeing Clara happily hug the figure while dancing around to the song. His eyes were fixated on the projection of their child and Clara, full of awe.

“I love you, Mummy.” The projection mouthed to Clara and nuzzled his little nose against hers before vanishing into smoke when the song ended. Clara turned her head to John, softly smiling and kissed him shortly. “That was really adorable.”

“I know you’d love it. Time for bed, Clara. You’re not allowed to be tired.”

“Thank you.” Clara yawned and heard him snap his fingers, teleporting them into their bedroom. John takes her hand, slipping it through hers and their fingers interlocked together. He leads her to the bed and tucked themselves in, facing each other. There was a faint yellow light that glowed on top of John’s forehead, realizing Clara was using her magic. She had summoned fireflies around the room, dancing around as she was humming the lullaby her mother used to sing to her before.

“I love hearing that one.” John softly said and later kissed Clara’ forehead then to her lips. “Goodnight, my Clara. Sleep tight. I love you.”

“Goodnight, my John. I love you to the moon and back.”

“Well, I love you to the infinite and beyond.”

“Really now? Do you really want to argue about saying how much we love each other?”

“Definitely not. I can’t stress you out. I promised to take care of you.”

She giggles, slapping his arm playfully and moved closer to him. John responded by wrapping his arms around her as they both slept in the night. The fireflies around them vanished one by one into golden dust.

* * *

 

There she goes again. Morning sickness. John was there the whole time, stroking her back up and down while she throws everything up. Later, he finds himself making tea and brought some snickerdoodles and biscuits (Since Clara was being picky again). Clara didn’t have the appetite to eat but forced herself so, since throwing up with an empty stomach wasn’t a good thing.

It looks like the blood in her system was drained out, looking all pale. Her eyes looked weary, most especially from waking up. “Hey, you alright?” John brushed off some strands off her face. Clara nodded, taking a bite of her biscuit, followed by a sip of tea. He knew she wasn’t in the mood. To sooth her, he strokes her back then her legs. Clara loved being caressed like this, though sometimes, she’s in the mood. She tries her best to seduce him in any way, and he knows where it would lead. She finishes everything up, setting the empty cup and plate on top of the dresser.

“Is your stomach feeling better now?”

“Yeah, sort of. Thank you.” Clara tiredly smiled, leaning against the headboard. John cuddles up close to her, rucking her shirt up slowly and placed his palm on her belly. “Would this make you feel better? Belly rubs?”

Her eyes closed shut, smiling at the feeling of his hand and a few moments later, her hand overlapped his. “You know,” She purred. “I’m in the mood right now.” Clara’s eyes shot open, glaring at him seductively. John was suddenly taken aback by her action, momentarily freezing. She turns to John, crawling up to his figure and straddled him.

“Clara, no—” John was cut off when he felt feather light kisses on the crook of his neck. He wanted Clara to stop but just kept quiet, feeling defeated by her irresistible actions. “It’s a school day today. I have class but I have a favor. Can you do it for me, _please_?” Clara’s hand found its way on his shirt, pulling it overhead. “Call the principal on the phone later. Tell him I’m not going to attend class since I’m sick. Are we clear?” She said, in her teacher voice then kissed down to his chest.

“Yeah,” He shakily replied, shivering at the sensation of her kisses. “Clara, yo—you’re seducing me.” John felt his own body heat up more, and her gentle touches made his blood rush south. In every little way, Clara teased him with those kisses and her hands. She wanted to shag him senseless right now, even if it’s around dusk.

“Clara,” She heard him call her name once again. Clara hooked her finger on his boxers, pulling it down without hesitation. Those gentle ministrations she was giving him, John’s senses betrayed him in such way he wanted to give in. He responded by gripping on her nightgown, pulling it above her then hungrily kissed her lips.

He voraciously tasted the sweetness of the tea and cookies, softly biting her bottom lip. Clara smirked against him, her hands tangled up through his hair. John felt her gyrating her hips slowly, seeking friction. It made his manhood twitch in the process, developing a bulge in his underwear. “Giving in, my King?” Clara giggled in between wet kisses, pressing her body against his.

John lustfully glared at her, breaking the contact of their lips. “You are totally mad in teasing me, my Queen. I swear, you’re driving me insane with _your_ seduction.” He laughs, busying himself undressing the remaining clothes she was wearing. Clara giggles, kissing him once again. “It’s a secret skill I have. Can’t help it.”

* * *

 

Clara felt a pair of warm arms around her waist and a hot breath against her neck with a kiss. “Principal said you can come back by Thursday. And also, he’s already looking for a substitute for you. He said you’re going to have an early maternity leave because of your condition. Which means, you get to stay here more with me.” John pressed soft kisses on her neck then up to her ear lobe.

She softly moaned, shifting her position to face him. Their lips met for a moment and Clara pulls away, caressing his face. “What time is it?” John thought for a moment and looked at her with a smile. “Around 8 in the morning. So, I’m going to get you breakfast.” He was about to walk away but Clara’s hands slipped down to his wrists, gripping on it. “You’re not going anywhere, clever boy.” She raised at brow at him, smirking.

“Oh, Clara. You know you need to eat breakfa—”

“That can wait.” The tone of her voice was distracting for him. Like she just casted a spell that he couldn’t bother resist. John wasn’t reluctant, deciding to go back to bed next to her. “If breakfast can wait. What then?” he wraps an arm around her, keeping her close. Clara cuddles next to him, her hand splayed against his chest. “Can we stay here in bed for a bit?” those doe eyes of hers were fixated one his blue eyes.

“Okay. Whatever you like then.”

Clara shuts her eyes as she stroked John’s chest with her fingers brushing against it. "I love you." She didn't hear a rely at first but felt his lips on hers then made its way up to her forehead. "I love you so much."

* * *

 

Things were going well until the darkest day of their life came. John said he would put up a romantic date in an Italian restaurant, after Clara’s last day in school since she was on a maternity leave (Since the principal didn’t want her to be stressed). Another English teacher would replace her until she’d come back to teach again. Clara was in the street, waiting for a cab. Some cabs had passed by but were occupied.

It was a cold breezy night and Clara hugged herself, rubbing her arms for warmth. “Oh, Clara. Feeling cold?” There was a husky voice of a man that came behind her. She turned to glance, seeing that familiar face way back her birthday party. Mark. “ _You,_ ” she said in a threatening manner, “Get the hell away from me.”

Mark laughs ludicrously before pulling Clara to a dark corner of the street, pressing his body against hers. Clara struggled to push him off but he had an incredible strength to corner her on the wall. “And look, you have a child.” He whispers to her ear, sending shivers down to Clara’s spine. “You’re not wearing your pendant too hmmm?”

She pushed him very hard, causing Mark to crash on the other side. Clara quickly ran away, hastily looking for a cab but private vehicles were present at the moment. Finally, she found a cab and hastily got in. She tells the driver to go to the Italian restaurant that John told about. Once she got there, she paid the driver and got off to look for John.

Upon seeing him, she hugged him right away while panting heavily. “Clara, calm down. What’s going on?” John wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back up and down before pulling himself out of the hug to hold her shoulders. “Tell me.”

“Mark. That Strigoi chased me.” Clara panted heavily as John pulls a chair for her to sit on. John’s expression changed into a bitter one, biting his lip with his eyes turning red then back to blue. “I swear, I’m going to break his neck if he lays a finger on you.”

“Wait, I’ll go to the loo.” Clara rushes off the loo, heading to a cubicle while panting heavily. She felt something pooling between her legs, warm and trickling down to her thighs. Slowly, she placed a hand under her skirt and touched the wet portion then studied it. “JOHN!” Clara exclaimed from the loo. There were some girls who entered the loo and suddenly panicked at the sight of Clara.

“Oh no! Call the ambulance!”

One of the girls dashed out of the loo, shouting loud. “Help! Someone call the ambulance! There’s blood!” John’s head shot up, eyes widening and remembered that Clara was the one who went to the loo. Customers in the restaurant were shocked and the manager did call the ambulance.

The girls helped Clara out of the loo once the paramedics came. John made his way, carrying Clara up in his arms and had their dinner cancelled. They brought her inside the ambulance and rushed Clara all the way to the nearest hospital.


	27. Chapter 27

John waited outside frustratingly, his face buried in his hands. Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up. Vastra came with Jenny and Strax. “John, what happened?” asked Vastra, concerned. They all sit right next to him, waiting for a response. He looks at them with teary eyes, sighing out loud. “Clara… She’s carrying our son and what happened a while ago in that restaurant wasn’t good. She’s bleeding.” Their eyes widened in horror to hear the news. A doctor approached John, making him look up instantly. The Paternoster Gang quietly watched the latter and listened to the doctor’s news.

The doctor was frowning, showing a sign that the news she’s going to break was not good. “Mr. Smith…” the doctor began, her voice trembling a bit. “I’m sorry for your loss of your son. Your wife had a miscarriage and of course, the baby wasn’t able to hold on. I’m truly sorry.” John nodded, avoiding the doctor’s gaze.

The Paternoster Gang looked at the doctor then to John who was about to break down in frustration. The doctor gave them a nod before walking off to the ward. John silently cried, placing a hand on his eyes and shaking his head. “We’re sorry. Very sorry.” They apologized, as Jenny gave a pat on his back.

* * *

 

John went outside the hospital to get some fresh air. He went to the parking lot, where it was quiet which kept his mind clear. He sat by the lamppost, massaging his head and sighed. “Oh, Clara. My Clara.”

“Pathetic.” He heard a voice, causing his head to shot up. There stood Mark a few meters away from him. Without a word, he approached him sharply, fists clenching. “Look, Clara’s in the hospital now and her baby is dyi—” John punched his jaw, causing Mark to look away and groan in pain. He turned to John, eyes turning red and moved his jaw back to its proper place.

“YOU! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CLARA?!” He angrily exclaimed at the Strigoi, eyes glowing blue. Mark took a step backward, avoiding him. “Oh, nothing. I didn’t do anything at _all_.”

“You coward! Come here, and fight me you goddamn twat!” John attacked him with his magic, sending a huge energy wave and Mark flew far away. He was panting heavily, and all of the cars in the parking lot alarmed. Since the CCTVs were present around him, he deleted the footage and hastily retreated back inside the hospital as if nothing happened.

* * *

 

Clara was admitted in the hospital for a week and finally came back home. John was depressed about the loss of their child, but mostly Clara was affected. She seemed to be inconsolable starting from the death of their first child. What even made John’s heart wrench was hearing Clara cry every night in their child’s room. He could hear her helplessly break down through the wall of their own bedroom where they sleep in,

Clara was curled up into a ball at the edge of the crib with the music box playing next to her. John opens the door to their child’s room and entered silently. His fiancée didn’t bother look up at him. Her legs were close to her chest, with her arms around her legs as her face was buried on her knees. Clara’s nightgown was soaked in tears, making John even feel sad. Approaching her, he sits next to Clara while wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Thankfully, his fiancée responded by hugging him back, directly putting her face on his chest. “I just can’t believe he’s gone. Our little boy.” Clara’s voice cracked.

John bit his lip in, tears welling up in his eyes and had the urge to fight them. He had no response for he was speechless. “He’s gone. Our precious James. He’s not here.” Clara choked in tears, breathing heavily against him. He rubbed her back soothingly, hoping it would calm her down. John knew back rubs would help Clara a lot. And it was her favorite thing from him.

Then there was silence, and all he could hear was Clara’s little whimpers and the music box. He was right next to her half an hour, not even moving a muscle until he realized Clara was fast asleep against him. John picks her petite figure up, leading her out of the room. Before he left to head to their own room, he took one more glance at the room. The music box closes and John and turns away, the door closing by itself.

He lays Clara on the bed, tucking her in and cuddles up next to her afterwards. Clara placed a leg around his waist, moving closer to him. Her face nuzzled the crook of his neck, smelling his scent. She smiles then pressed a soft kiss on the fabric of his shirt. “Clara,” she heard him call her out. “Our little one is never gone.”

John placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat. “He’s always in our hearts. He will not go anywhere. He stays there.” Clara nodded, sadly smiling and forced herself to get some sleep.

* * *

 

John rolls out of bed and instinctively knew Clara was back in their child’s room. He heads to their child’s room, seeing Clara sitting on the floor with her eyes fixed on the music box that was playing. Sighing, he sits next to his fiancée and placed an arm around her. “My Clara. Don’t be sad. It makes me sad too.” He softly pressed a kiss on her cheek then at the corner of her lips. Clara glances at him, looking weary and still tired. “I’m sorry for being like this. I just…”

“I know. I understand you. Clara, please come back to bed with me. I’m starting to miss you in my arms from the moment you got up and left me behind there. Please?”

Clara didn’t bother hesitate for she would do anything for her lover. John gave her a small smile before grabbing her hand, their fingers interlocking. “You’ll be alright. I promise you. But right now, I need you to go back to bed and make yourself comfortable. You need some sleep and I don’t want to see you looking weary and tired.” He kisses the back of hand. In response, Clara leans her head against his shoulder and John wraps an arm around her protectively.

“I’m sorry…”

“Shhh. Clara. Don’t apologize. You don’t have to. Now, c’mon,” He carries her up as their lips locked. In a blink of an eye, Clara sees they were already in bed. “Used magic again didn’t you?”

“Yes. I did use it.” John tucks her in bed and later join her, pulling her petite frame against him. Clara rests her head against his chest as her hand snakes down to his chest, tracing in gentle and smooth circles. “I just couldn’t imagine my life without you. And you know, I’m so thankful to have you.”

Flattered, John presses a kiss on her long silky hair. “I knew you’d say that. Like what I told you Clara, I’m always here.” Clara cranes her head to kiss him on the lips. “Gosh, I love you.”

“You know I always love you. Now, get some rest okay I’m very sure our little James wouldn’t like his mother to be stressed too much about him. Remember that he loves you too.”

Clara took his statement in a positive perspective than to be sad over her son who died. She had enough of it—all that crying in the night at her son’s room. All those tears that were shed tells how much pain in the loss of their little James but because of John, her tear-stained face is dry and that frown of hers is curved into a warm and gentle smile.


	28. Author's Note :)

Hello! :) I just wanted to say thank you for reading my book and I'm so sorry for the long wait. And I have news to tell you (most especially the people who loves this book). The Dark Side is now available in Wattpad which includes the book cover (It may be changed anytime). There's no difference in the story, it's just posted there in Wattpad aside from here in AO3. Also, I'm looking for other Doctor Who Wattpadians that I'll follow :) If you want to follow me in advance, my username there is "[whoviangayle](https://www.wattpad.com/user/whoviangayle)". So, that's all for now. The Dark Side (AO3) will be updated this weekend so brace yourselves for another chapter.

Thank you guys so much! <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Thesis is such a drag and stressful omg. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) xx

Weeks have passed and Clara’s devastation about her son’s death lessened. Her mind was mostly focused on John and everything he does for her is sweet and flattering that it just made her forget all the pain in her heart. John had planned for a getaway to Greece, a rented house nearby the beach to make Clara relax. Being cooped up in the mansion wasn’t an option. It was a great idea to travel out of country to relax, and John can see how much Clara is enjoying this with him.

Clara steps out of the house, her eyes fixated on John who was sitting by the shore, busying himself by watching the sunset. Smiling, she walked up to him in bare feet with the sand brushing against her toes. She sits next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. “I’m enjoying this right now.”

“I told you. I’d do anything for you. Greece is a breathtaking place. And I want you to enjoy the scenery and everything.” John shifts next to her, kissing her hair. He was startled when Clara suddenly got up, taking her long shirt off and he saw her wearing a bikini.

“You’re staring again, aren’t you? Why don’t you join me in the waves hmm?” Clara taunted, throwing her shirt on the sand and ran to the waves. John shakes his head, laughing then gets up to run after her. “Coming right after you!”

He hears Clara giggle and catches her in his arms. Clara struggled to free herself from his hug but he started to press kisses on her neck. Her giggles was replaced by soft whimpers and moans, making him melt inside. Suddenly, he pushed her down to the water and they both fell. Clara squeezed her eyes shut and opened them, seeing themselves inside a huge bubble.

“Ready to swim?” John smirked, running a hand through her semi-wet hair. “Of course. I’ll race you to the surface.” Clara pops the bubble with her finger and he releases her body. She swam towards the surface but John seems to be ahead of her.

In their mini-race, Clara gets to the surface first and huffs at John who was the second one to get to the shore. “The Queen wins.” He happily announced and ran quickly to her, carrying her up in the air and spun her around. Clara squeaks and laughs, holding onto his shoulder and he brought her down on the sand again.

“You were ahead but why was I first?”

“I’m being a gentleman to you, Clara. Ladies first.”

“That’s the reason why you let yourself lose to let me win? Isn’t that _unfair_?”

“That doesn’t matter.” John’s hands trailed down to her hips, gripping her figure. His touch made Clara gasp softly, her eyes widening and later relaxed by it. Clara pushes him, making herself fall on top of him. The sand was probably sticking on John’s wet back and swimming trunks but he didn’t care. “Oh, now you’re putting me off guard.”

“What do you think?” Clara offered a lopsided smile, her brow raising in a mischievous manner. John laughs, getting up and carried her. She squawked as he ran back inside the house, heading straight to the bathroom. They both went under the spacious shower, washing off all the sand and later striped their clothes off.

Clara runs a hand through her hair and John gazes at her lovingly, knowing how perfect his fiancée looked. “Oh, Clara. You’re truly beautiful.” He swooned, smirking at her. His fiancée smiled kindly in response then grabbed the shampoo and started to lather her hair with it. John grabs the bottle and shampoos his own hair too. When Clara began to apply soap on her body, he does the same thing too.

“Can you help me scrub my back?” Clara asked, tossing him the washcloth. John quickly catches it, placing a bit of body scrub soap and slowly scrubbed Clara’s back in soothing circles.

“We have to clean ourselves properly. I remember the time I went to the beach when I was 8. My skin was irritated and itchy from swimming so I learned my lesson to wash myself well. And of course, you too.” She flicked his nose in a playful manner, making John wrinkle his nose like a little kid.

John continues scrubbing her back and later travelled to her shoulders. Clara claims the cloth from him and started to scrub his back and chest. “Let’s get you cleaned then.” She happily smiled in content, her eyes focused on his chest. His eyes were fixated on the most beautiful woman he ever met in his life, who was standing before him and showed how much she cared for him. When her hand went down to his abs, Clara stroked it with her fingers and laughed.

“What’s in your mind right now?” He cocked his head to the side, curious.

“I always remember I’m lucky to have this man before me because I always know he loves me and would do anything to make me happy no matter what.” Clara leaned over to kiss him and at the same time, their hair being rinsed under the shower. John pulled away when he tasted the fruity shampoo and laughed. “Clara, there’s time for that.”

“I know.” She wiggles her eyebrows in a flirty manner.

\--

After getting themselves dried and dressed up, John and Clara stays by the balcony. Both of them watched the gentle and calm waves of the sea. They both felt peace and serenity, away from the Strigois and problems. “I’ve ordered us dinner for them to serve here. I don’t feel like going out today.” John playfully brushes his fingers against Clara’s. Clara glanced at him, nodding. “Yeah, me too. I’m not in the mood to go out. I’d rather stay here in the room with you.”

John wraps his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the side of her neck which was a sensitive spot of hers. “You’re so beautiful. I swear.” He whispered against her ear, his hot breath tickling. Clara’s eyes slowly shut, seeing a flash of memory play before her eyes. She suddenly remembered that certain dream before meeting John in his house for the first time.

“I’ve had this dream. That day before I went to your house. You…” Her voice trembled at the feeling of his nimble kisses on her neck. John smirked as he nibbled on her earlobe teasingly. “I know what you mean, Clara. I implanted that thought in your mind when you were asleep. That’s why you dreamt of it.”

“Were you really that desperate?” Clara opened her eyes from the moment she didn’t feel his lips on her skin. Instead, she felt a grip on her knitted top jacket and pulled over her. Her arms raised in response and heard him giggle. “No. Those were my hidden desires.”

“And you let me see it?”

“Somehow.”

“Oh, c’mon. Is that the topic we’re going to talk about all day?”

“If you want.”

John gets a soft punch on the shoulder in return. “Oi, you. I know you’re definitely in the mood right now but someone already knocked on the door. It’s dinner time.”

\--

The couple ate together in the balcony and after, they went to the shore and layed down. Above them was the starry sky, stars twinkling in the night. Clara watched the night sky with awe and began to point at constellations. “See the Big Dipper?” John’s eyes traveled to the direction of her finger and imagines the stars forming its characters. “Yeah, I could see that.”

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

“It is… Among those countless stars, here we are, watching them twinkle up above.”

She searches for his hand and once she felt it, her fingers tangled through his. John interlocks their fingers together, busying himself watching the stars. At his direction, he sees a shooting star and smiled. “There’s a shooting star.”

“I think I saw it.. What did you wish for?”

“Wish?”

“Yeah, a wish.” Clara giggled, squeezing his hand lightly. “I want to hear it from you.”

“I wish that even if the sky falls apart, I’m always yours.”

“And forever will ever be.”

John leans closer to her, pressing his lips against hers. Clara responded, taking her hand away from his to cup his face. As they parted, they shared smiles. “Oh, Clara. I can’t imagine what life is ahead of us. Soon, we will have our own children to grow old with.”

“But I don’t think you grow old, do you?”

“I don’t. But you do.” John frowned, his eyes gleamed with sadness. Clara leaned her forehead against his, tiptoeing on her toes. “You know, you have a lot of time to spend with me and our future children, John. Why are you sad?”

“Immortality is everyone else dying. And I met this woman named Clara that I can’t bear to lose.” He sadly smiled at her and Clara kisses him on the lips for a lingering moment then pulled away. John was in the verge of tears but held it in, knowing how much it would make Clara even sadder.

“Don’t worry my daft man. I’m not going anywhere. You know that I love you.” She nuzzles her nose against his, smiling. Clara’s hands tangled through his curly brown hair, her nails slightly scraping against it. John’s eyes closed at the sensation of her fingers, enjoying how she fondles with his hair.

“Of course I do. I always know.”

Clara snuggles up to his chest and tangled their legs together. John moves closer to her, protectively putting an arm around her while placing a gentle kiss on her hair. His eyes slowly shuts, not realizing that Clara was silently watching him. She giggles and looked up at the night sky, gazing lovingly at the stars until such time she falls asleep next to John.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the loooooong wait! I can finally update regularly because it's my summer vacation! :D

Clara stirs and wakes up, founding herself in bed. She runs a hand through her hair and hears a familiar click, causing her eyes to shot up. John took a picture of her using her polaroid camera that he gave her for Christmas. “My Clara. So beautiful.” He says, waiting for the camera to print out the picture. John grabs it and shakes it then showed the picture to Clara.

“Look at you, Clara. So perfect.”

Clara rubs her eyes to settle her vision and sees a picture of herself. A smile crept on her lips, her eyes darting to John. “I didn’t expect you’d take a picture.”

“Not just that. I also took other pictures.” John claims the other picture from the edge of the bed, handing it to Clara. Clara checks out the pictures one by one—the sunset, sunrise, the beach, both of them smiling and lastly on the sand with “J + C” written inside a big heart.

“You know, we should keep these photos. It’s history. Someday, our children would see these pictures and they would wonder what happened at that certain day. Don’t you think?” She sets the pictures aside, including her polaroid camera. John tried to process what she was trying to do and suddenly felt her hands grip on his shirt and pulled him down to her, crashing their lips.

John welcomes her with a gentle kiss, then a hungry one. Clara parted from their kiss, breathing heavily while staring up at him. “It’s going to be our last day in a few days here in Greece.”

“Definitely.”

* * *

 

**England**

John’s eyes were fixated on the ring he was wearing, subconsciously smiling at it. “The King is a lucky man to have his Queen-to-be very soon. Am I right?” Vastra encountered politely, pouring tea on his tea cup with a light smile. “How are you and Clara doing? Haven’t heard from you both for so long.”

“Clara? We’re both doing fine. She was able to cope up with the death of our son. We had a getaway in Greece and enjoyed ourselves there. The view is really breathtaking.”

“Indeed.” Vastra nodded, sitting across his chair with her hands clasped on her lap.

“Oi, Otto. Don’t stay there on the rack.” Jenny’s voice was heard from the living room, shooing Vastra’s owl from the coat rack by the door. Otto hooed at her, flying away to Vastra’s shoulder. “Otto, dear. You can stay with me for a while.” She said to Otto and her owl responded by gently rubbing its wing on her cheek. “I know. You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

Clara grabs some ingredients for her soufflé in the grocery but was interrupted by a call in her cellphone. She brought it out from her shoulder bag, seeing the contact name which was her Dad.

“Hello, Dad!” She happily answered her phone but the smile on her face faded upon hearing a soft cry and sniffle from the other line. “Dad, what’s wrong?”

“Clara, I have to tell you this but… I remember everything what happened on your birthday. Linda had blocked my memories. Every single night, I thought it was a nightmare but I realized it’s my memory. Clara, listen to me carefully. Linda is not what you think She—she…” From the other line, Clara could hear her father choking in the call making her unpaid groceries drop on the floor and ran outside.

“DAD! I’M COMING FOR YOU!” Clara exclaimed, frantically searching for a taxi and lucky that she got a chance to get one. She hastily tells the address to her father’s home and the driver tried his best to make it quick as possible. Once she arrived, she ran to the door, dashing in and stopped when she finds the house empty.

“Dad? Dad! Where are you?!” Clara makes her way upstairs, checking in every room but there were no signs of him. Going down the stairs and was about to get to the main door, it shuts itself on its own.

“Nooo!” She screamed, twisting and pulling the knob. Clara was locked. There was no way she could go out. “Dad! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Suddenly, she hears a bitter laugh behind her. Slowly turning her back, Clara meets Linda who was slyly smiling at her. “I suppose your father had been a dishonest person, Clara. I’m glad your life is going more miserable than I think.” She huffed, making Clara roll her eyes in annoyance.

“Where is my Dad, Linda?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!”

“I took care of him. Don’t wo—”

Clara ‘tsked’, crossing her arms under her chest. “I don’t I ever trust you, you _bitch._.” Linda laughed in a distasteful manner and glared at her. “Oh, Clara. You never knew what happened to your home before hmmm?” The woman began to circle around Clara, like a predator ready to eat its prey. “After I kicked you out of this house, you managed to get your own flat. And guess what? It has been burned down. Too bad _I_ wasn’t able to burn the other floors.”

“You…” Clara pointed her index finger at her like a piercing knife. “ _You_ are the culprit! You prick! What the hell do you want from me?!”

“I have something to fulfill, Clara.”

“And what’s that?”

“To kill you.” Linda devilishly grinned at her, eyes fixated on Clara and began to chant internally. Clara’s knees wobbled from the pain in her head, placing her hands on her temples from the terrible predicament she was experiencing. Her petite figure fell on the floor, curling up in a fetal position. “LINDA STOP!”

“Goodnight to you, Clara. It’s time to sleep.” Linda casted a spell, causing Clara to be unconscious. “And finally I’ve got my job done.”

* * *

 

“I’m truly happy of what you did for me, Linda. Great job. Now, this is the only way to lure John. You’ve already lured Clara because you used her father as a bait.” Missy crosses her legs as she sat from her throne, giving a satisfied smile to her friend before her. Linda returned the smile back at Missy with a nod. “Of course.”

“Now, if John gets to find Clara, we will kill them both at the same time.”

“If that’s what you want, Mistress. I do respect your decisions.”

“Very well, my dear friend.”

* * *

 

John arrives home in the mansion, happily saying “Clara, I’m home!”. There was no response from his fiancée which made him curious, checking all of the rooms in the first floor then the second floor. The bathroom, music room and every single room till he entered in their own room. John stopped in his tracks, eyes widening in surprise to see a message on the wall with smeared blood.

_Come and get her_

Gritting his teeth, his eyes turned red and punched the door, causing it to fall on the floor with a loud bang. “CLARAAAA!” John smashes all the things in their room, seriously making a damage. His knuckles were starting to bleed as tears strolled down his cheeks. Furiously, he heads out of the room, breathing heavily through his teeth.

Vastra comes over with the two, sensing there was something wrong happening in the mansion. As they entered the house, they could hear John thrashing things in the kitchen. “John? JOHN!” Vastra hastily heads to the kitchen, seeing him with those bloody hands and shirt. He didn’t pay attention at first, eagerly getting the wine glasses from the counter top and threw it on the floor violently.

“Stop it John! Tell me what happened?!” She exclaimed, carefully approaching the Moroi but hissed at her. “It’s okay. Calm down. I can help you.” John’s heavy breathing degraded, his glowing red pupils slowly fading away into is original eye color. Vastra knew he was in mood for rage and anger, but all she wanted to know was why.

“John, your eyes… They were…”

“I know, it’s not normal for a Moroi to have red eyes.” He answered in a monotonous tone, huffing then kicked the empty bottle of wine that rolled to Vastra’s feet. “I can’t help it. It manifested when I was a little boy. And it makes sense. I’m a grumpy child before.” The tone of his voice was now normal, a sign that is already calm. Vastra gives him a small smile, picking up the bottle and crumbled into dust.

“Vastra! You must see this!” Jenny called out in a panicked state. Vastra hurries, heading up the stairs and enters the messy room of John and Clara. Her eyes widened at the sight of wall on the blood with the message written. Strax was sniffing the blood and turned his gaze to the blue eyed witch. “Vastra, they used animal blood. But this is a message.”

“I can see that.” Vastra nods as Jenny trailed behind her, pointing at the bloodied written message before them. “How can we save Clara?”

“Of course, there will be a way to get Clara back. We must get back to the mansion, Jenny. John, come with us. This is an important matter to discuss.”

* * *

 

Mark gazes down at the sleeping figure of Clara at the sacrificing shrine. He watched how her chest rise and fall, seeing her hands bound together on her stomach, the length of her dress was below her knees and imagine how his hand would trail—

“Mark. Would you spend your whole day staring at her like that?” He hears the voice of Missy, breaking his reverie of fantasies. Glancing, Missy trails behind him with her arms crossed under her chest.

The Strigoi huffed, rolling her eyes. “Mistress, it’s not what—“

“Ah-ah.” Missy tutted, flashing a menacing smile. “I know what you’re going to say Mr. Everett. Now, be a dear and continue guarding the gate. I will handle this on my own once this rubbish witch wakes up.” Mark nods, smiling as his fangs showed. Missy returned the gesture, along with a submissive hand in the air. “Off you go.”

Once her fellow Strigoi left, Missy approaches Clara. Her eyes were shooting her a look of disgust but a smile was worn on her lips, evil and villainous. “Oh, Clara. You poor thing.” She sees Clara moving and instinctively knew she was waking up at this time now. Missy watches her eyes crack open and her rapid blinking.

“Ugh… Where am I?” Clara shakes her head, regaining her clear vision and sees a familiar face by her side. “You—”

“Me? Yes, me. Welcome to the sacrificing shrine. Where all people can turn into a Strigoi or just simply die if they do not accept their fate.”

Clara gritted her teeth, growling and gets up but strained by the chains on all fours. She collapsed back on the altar, making a loud thump sound across Missy’s ears. “See? You can’t move. Just stay put.” Missy wiggled her brows, patting the chain on her hand but Clara tried to scratch her. She missed, making Missy laugh.

“Look at you. So powerless and weak.”

Clara’s eyes frantically search on her chest, looking for her pendant. Linda emerges out of the shadows, holding her pendant in the air. “Looking for this?” she taunted, her piercing eyes staring at her.

“Give it back!”

“Why would I, Clara? And oh, do you like to meet someone?” Clara watches Linda beckon and came out her father, his clothes bloodied so as his face. “Clara?!” her Dad called out and Missy’s fellow Strigoi’s were holding his arms at both sides. Something made Clara gasp in surprise upon seeing her Dad aside from his bloody stain on his face and clothes. His eyes are red and fangs were showing when he called out to her.

“Clara?! I’m sorry!” he cried out i\n fear. “I never wanted this!”

“Dad! No! This is all my fault!”

“Don’t blame yourself Clara. Everything’s going to be fine. I promise.” Dave struggles out of the Strigoi’s grip, running to his daughter but Missy pushes him away. “Not so fast, Dave… Take him away.”

Clara screams out for her Dad, promising she would save him as she sees him taken back to the shadows where he should belong. Missy laughed out loud, causing the brunette to her give angry look. “You _bitch_. How could you do this to me and my family?!” she fumed, her cheeks turning red. The Mistress rolled her eyes in response. Clara internally cursed, hoping her eyes wouldn’t go back to the way it was after rolling it.

Linda touches the pendant, burning her hand. “Ouch!” she growled in pain, making Clara turn her head to her direction. Her lips curved into a smile, knowing that the pendant wouldn’t work on Linda. “Something wrong?”

“How dare you.” Linda steps forward, slapping Clara’s cheek. The brunette looked pained and stunned but gives her a look of disgust. “You’re welcome.” She spat out, her eyebrows knitting together.

“Enough.” Missy gestures to stop and Linda shuts her mouth, stepping away from the chained Clara. “Linda, take care of that rubbish thing. Be careful. I’ll take care of Clara now.” Her tone sounded harsh though Linda still obeyed to do it.

“Okay, let’s start. First of all, stealing my fiancé isn’t fair. Second, what a filthy _bitch_ you are.” Missy slaps Clara’s cheek, making her whimper. Tears continued to stroll down Clara’s cheek, feeling defeated. She couldn’t fight back when she’s all chained up. Her body was betraying her too, making her feel dizzy and her muscles sore from the pain.

“I’m really happy that you’re here now, Clara. Here’s the game then. Tomorrow night, the full moon will shine down at the altar. If John doesn’t come before the moon shines, I win and you’re going to be turned into a Strigoi. But if I lose, you are spared but expect a bloody fight.”

“You said it yourself. This is unfair!”

“Why not? Isn’t it exciting Clara? Crashing your birthday before was fun too!” Missy holds her tummy from laughing.

“Go to hell!” Clara hissed, her eyes shooting Missy a cold look. Missy was about to slap her but Clara was able to take hold of her hand. “Dare to hit me again bitch and I will set you on fire with a stake in your heart.” Missy’s eyes widened, breathing heavily and abruptly took her hand away from Clara’s.

Mumbling, Missy just walks away, feeling defeated. But feeling defeated in their argument doesn’t mean Clara won the fight. She knows she’s going to win thing.

“Drown yourself in your pride, Missy. I know you’ll regret it.” She hears Clara huffing behind her. Missy didn’t mind at all but surely, she heard that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who still remembers that in the 1st chapter wherein Clara's flat had been burned down. You know who's the culprit now! ;)
> 
> More chapters to come and more secrets will be uncovered! Hope you enjoyed reading this chap! Thanks! :) xx


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It feels like I haven't updated this for centuries HAHAHA JK. This book will end soon and I just want to say thank you so much to all of those who left kudos and to those who showed their appreciation for this book from the beginning. Because of you guys, I am willing to write more. I'm really inspired and grateful. Thank you so much.
> 
> Here's the 31st Chapter and I hope you enjoy! :) xxx

Clara was in a hazy state, slowly blinking as she looked around. _Blink. Blink. Blink._ There she sees the figure of Mark, smiling down at her devilishly. “Hello, Clara.” He greeted her huskily, his red eyes meeting her brown ones. Clara’s eyes widened as she felt chills radiated all over her body, feeling his cold hand on her leg.

“Don’t touch me!” She roared, wriggling her leg and Mark still had his hand on her skin. “Or what?” He scoffed, his expression turning into a twisted one. Clara gulped in nervousness but her eyes shooting him a cold look. “You’re going to be dead once John comes back. Your head torn off by him.” She knows that she’s vulnerable at this point, and there’s nothing that she could do.

He just laughs, his hands trailing up to her thigh. Clara’s breathing started to become heavy, realizing what he’s trying to do. “No, stop it! You can’t do this to me! I have John and he’s the only man I’m allowing to touch me in this way!” she cried out, tears prickling her eyes.

“Then why won’t you allow me?” His smile became a mischievous one, his thumb gently stroking her skin which made Clara whimper at the feeling. “No, please! Stop this!” He was definitely trying to tease her with his touch. Suddenly, Mark was called out by a Strigoi to meet Missy. Before leaving, he gave her one last look and turned away, growling under his breath and walked along with the fellow Strigoi.

Clara sighed in relief, knowing that Mark was trying to tease her in such way. If John knew what he did to her, Mark’s head is immediately torn off instantly. She just layed there, crying softly to herself until she sees a limping Strigoi to her which seems to be her Dad.

“Clara?” He softly called out, steadying himself to the shrine where Clara’s body layed. “I’m sorry.” Dave apologizes, tears streaming down his face as he kissed his daughter’s forehead. “Dad, please. Don’t be. It’s not your fault. Listen, I know John is coming. I always know he’s going to look for me.”

“I had an instinct. I know he will. Now, Clara. Listen to me carefully. I overheard Linda and Missy talking that the pendant you wore makes you powerful and it could protect you from Strigois. And it hurts Linda because the pendant has white magic.”

“Dad, what are you trying to say?” Clara managed to keep her voice down. “What then?”

“I’m going to set you free and give you the pendant okay?” Dave sadly smiled at his daughter, kissing her forehead once more. Clara’s eyes began to well up with tears, trying to reach out for her Dad but couldn’t. “Dad, no. Don’t do this. If you touch that pendant, it’ll burn you.”

“No, no, Clara. That’s it. I’ve decided and I will do anything to save my daughter. I will get that pendant and I will give it to you. Set yourself free. Promise me you’ll be a great wife to John and a great mother to your future children. I love you, my precious Clara.” Dave walks away but Clara cried out hysterically for him to come back. She could see his figure blend in, now gone. “Dad! Please! NOOOO!”

Clara’s cries and whimpers made Dave feel bad but he knows what’s best for his daughter. He’s going to try his best to get that pendant, and set her free from this cathedral. Crying didn’t comfort Clara at all nor make her feel better but instead, she passed out from crying too much. Dave held back the tears, heading to the hall and searches for the pendant.

\--

Her eyes suddenly opened at the bright light next her and felt a hand on her palm then felt a shape of a heart. Dave was turning into stone before her eyes, muttering his goodbyes. “I’m going to see your mother and tell her you’ve grown into a beautiful lady. Be strong, Clara. And always stay safe. I love you.”

The light blinded Clara and her father was now turned into stone then crumbled into dust. Clara’s loud cry echoed the whole cathedral, causing the Strigois to surround the shrine. The pendant began to glow in her hand, its power channeling to Clara as her anger began to rise. Her hand clenched tightly, her eyes glowing white and the chains began to melt into burning lava. The Strigois backed up, stunned and shocked to witness the phenomena happening before their eyes. Missy and Linda came in a rush, too late to stop Clara from regaining her strength.

The wind around Clara rustled and she rose in the air, casting her glowing white eyes at all of them. “Game over, Missy. I am going to kill you all. I don’t care if John doesn’t come on time. I would rather finish this whole thing on my own.” She notices that Missy rolled her eyes and Clara chided. “God, you know if you roll your eyes more, hopefully it won’t go back normally.”

Missy growled at her, her eyes turning red and ordered all of her Strigois to attack. “SEIZE HER!!” The wind furiously whirled and was heading towards the vampires. The Strigois fell on the ground while the others ran to each out for her. Clara was outnumbered by all of them, and she couldn’t stand attacking them for that long. It will drain her energy out in no time.

She felt something trickle down from her nose and touched it, seeing blood. Clara sighed, tears streaming down her cheeks. The longer she used her powers, the more she started to feel weak. Before time runs out, she held the pendant with both hands that was now worn around her neck. “Forgive me, John. I love you.” Her eyes slowly shut and the Strigois below were trying to reach out for her but the force field was too powerful to make them bounce off.

\--

“There! I see it!” Jenny points at the old looking cathedral a few meters away. Strax began to growl and his friends backed up a bit, managing their proximity from him. He fell on the ground, his body now morphing into his Lycan form. He howls then turned to his friends, gesturing them that he’s ready. Vastra exchanged looks with Jenny and John. “Off we go.”

They all ran to the cathedral but suddenly stopped when they saw a large beam of light reach up to the sky and the entire cathedral exploded into pieces. Jenny and Vastra’s eyes widened in surprise and John pauses, breathing heavily as he stared at the ruined cathedral.

“No, no! Clara!” John was about to run but Strax blocked his way. “Look, there’s a lot of dust there.” Jenny says, but Vastra shook her head then smiled. “That’s not dust, dear. Those are the ashes of the Strigois. They were burned by the sunlight.”

“ _Clara killed all the Strigois!_ ” Strax said in his own mind.

“And that’s why Clara made the cathedral explode.” John mutters, staring into the distance with teary eyes. “Strax, if you don’t let me do it. Fine, go check if the area is clear then we all look for _my_ Clara.” The Lycan nodded, gritting his teeth and quickly runs. He sniffed, hoping to find Clara and he smells this familiar scent. It was Clara’s scent. Strax howls in the air, telling his friends that he found her. John immediately runs to him, followed by Vastra and Jenny. With their magic, the rocks began to float at mid-air and later sees an unconscious figure of Clara, bloodied and wounded.

“CLARA!” John picks up her body as tears began to flow down his cheeks. “Clara?” he called out, brushing some strands off her face and waited for her to respond—and she didn’t. Vastra immediately went to her, placing her hand on her forehead with her eyes closed. “Oh no. It seems that Clara used all of her powers too much.”

“What? What do you mean by that?!” John frantically asked, stroking Clara’s hair and held onto her hand. Vastra looks at him with those sad eyes. “I’m sorry, John. Her power is depleted. It has worn off, making her _human_. What she has to rely on now is the pendant for her witch powers….” She frowned and gazed at Jenny. “But centuries ago, I overheard that there was a prophecy about a white witch who will bear a child who is not a pure born witch.” Vastra had another prophecy at the back of her mind, still remembering what the elder witches said to her centuries ago. She wanted to share, but this time it is not relevant to the matter. Instead, she just kept her mouth shut about it.

“The witches were never wrong. Clara is the child who is not a pure born witch.”

John looked at Vastra with a bemused expression while carrying Clara up in his arms. “Right now, we have to get back to the mansion and nurse Clara back to health.”

\--

John let Vastra and Jenny take care of Clara, using their magic on her. Both of them took care of her cuts and wounds then cleaned her up, wiping all the dirt and blood away. When they both finished and reassured John that she will be fine, he thanked them for helping Clara out. The Gang leaves them be and John brought Clara up to their bedroom that was now fixed and all cleaned up. He remembers the mess he made in the house before they left to find Clara. A while ago when the witches were healing Clara, John used his magic to restore everything the way it used to be before.

He lays Clara on their bed and snaps his finger, the duvet covering her up. John heads to the bathroom and takes a long shower. He had been standing there for almost 15 minutes now, thinking about Clara’s state and her health. _Will Clara be fine? Is she going to wake up tomorrow? Did she say anything before she sacrificed her witch powers?_ There were countless of questions popping into his mind. He had to clear his mind out and since Clara is now with him, the worry in him started to fade away as he was under the shower. The water raining down on him soothed him and later stepped out to dry himself.

John climbs up in bed, gazing at the sleeping figure of his beautiful fiancée. He leans over, kissing her forehead then down to her lips. “I love you, Clara. I’d be glad to see you awake by tomorrow.” He protectively wrapped an arm around her waist, cuddling up next to her and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated and help me write more! :)


End file.
